Suicidal Love
by AlicezanderLee
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic.RxEm; JxA ; BxEd. Edward is the Emo kid and what happens when he falls for his baby sister's best friend, will she love him or reject him.ALL HUMAN.LEMONS.Don't own all SM's. not complete. I feel it isnt what I want it to be..will REWRITE in another story. SORRY
1. Mornings suck

**Hey I really hope you like this story, it's my first one so please review even if they aren't all compliments they are still appreciated. Hope you keep reading. Love Zander**

Bella POV

"Emmett!" I screamed at my older brother. Emmett was a senior at Forks High school and was captain of the football team, and the baseball team, he was very muscular and could lift me with one hand. "Where is my bra?" I was basically running to his room to kill him. "Emmett I need that back like NOW!!!" I opened the door to his room, the door slammed against the wall with a loud bang. "Emmett McCarty, did you hear anything I just said" I was seriously irritated and was literally seeing red. I looked around his room but all I saw was him asleep on the floor next to his bed, covers half covering him and half still on the bed. Now I really was going to kill him. I took one of his boots off the floor and threw it at him; it hit him on the head perfect.

"Bella," he was still half asleep "why did you throw a shoe at me?"

"Because Emmett, I unlike some people go to school on time and have to get dressed but one of my major articles of clothing is missing."

"Oh, and what is that?" he was looking at me with an evil look in his eyes.

"My bra Emmett. And I need it back now."

"But Bella," he was whining "I love how useful it is."

"Emmett, what have you been doing to it?" He got up and walked to the bathroom attached to his room. I followed, and there hanging next his shower was my bra, it had his shampoo in one side and his conditioner in the other.

"EMMETT!" I grabbed it quickly ripping the shower rod off the wall. I didn't really care either. I walked back to my room to get dressed, in the outfit my best friend Alice and I picked out at the mall. Alice and I had been best friends since preschool and she was always really tiny almost pixie like and had black hair that was cut short and spiky. She had an older brother Edward but I really didn't talk to him he was what you would call an 'EMO' kid. The outfit was a black long sleeve v-neck sweater and a blood red tank-top. The pants were gray skinny jeans with black stars on the back pockets and I was going to wear my black converse high-tops. I got dressed looked in the mirror my hair was straight but had some waves to it, I brushed it out until it was shiny and smooth like silk. I then went to my bathroom and did my make-up, black eyeliner with gray shadow and red lips. I love how red lips look with dramatic eyes.

"Bells,"

"Yes, Dad." I lived with my mom Renee and my dad Charlie. Renee worked as a secretary at an office in Port Angeles, and Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks. Emmett proved a couple times that if you know the right people you can get out of any situation.

"I'm going to work do you need a ride to school?" he really cared about me because I was the 'good' child.

"No Dad, thanks though Alice is supposed to pick me up."

"Okay Bells. Oh, and make sure your brother goes to school today."

"Yes sir." I saluted him as he walked past my door to go down the stairs. I heard the front door slam and I thought it was time to bug my big brother for the last time this morning. I walked into his room to find that he was in the shower, and he had his outfit lying on his bed. I looked right next to his bed and saw his duffel bag, filled with all his football gear and his shoulder pads lying next to the bag. I went in a grabbed his only mouth guard and his special container of black face paint. I took it to my room and hid them in my nightstand. Without those he won't be able to play in tonight's game and if he gets another mouth guard then he will be too freaked out to play without his special paint.

Just as I grabbed my stuff to go downstairs to wait for Alice I saw Edwards car pull into the drive way, it was a nice shiny silver Volvo. Alice being her normal hyperactive self jumped over the driver's seat from the back and started honking the horn without stopping until I was out the door.

"Morning Alice," I spoke to her as she moved to her place in the back seat. I opened the back door and slid in next to her.

"Now we still have to go to Jasper's house to pick him up, so Alice can you relax a little." Edward was speaking with a hallow voice no emotion, or anything. Jasper was Edward's best friend; he had blond hair that was always in his face and piercing blue eyes. Alice had the biggest crush on him but was a year younger so she didn't bother to attempt to even talk to him. Jasper had an older sister who was Emmett's age her name was Rosalie she had the same hair and eyes but was the head cheerleader and the most beautiful girl in school. Of course she was dating Emmett.

"Ok, I guess." Alice responded.

"Ali, I really hope I can go to the mall with you tomorrow." Alice loved shopping and it was always funny to watch such a tiny girl carry all the bags.

"I do too. I love when you come; you are much more entertaining than my big brother here." She punched Edward lightly on the arm and he looked back and sort of half smiled. We just got to Jaspers house and he was already in the car.

"Hey Edward," he said as we backed out of the driveway "Alice," Alice nearly jumped through the roof of the car, "Bella,"

"Hey Jasper," I responded, Jasper was cool to talk to and was a great listener when you had a problem.

"So Edward did you get that new Children of Bodom CD?" Jasper looked to Edward who was staring out the front window of his car.

"No, not yet I have to ask my mom for the money and then I'm going to the mall tomorrow, because of that little monster." his eyes rolled back to Alice

"Oh then tell me when you get it, because from what I've heard it is one of their best CDs yet."

"Okay, I will." we arrived at the school and Alice and I continued to our first period class.

"Uhhh, I hate history first thing in the morning." I mumbled as we sat down in our seats right next to each other.

"Morning Bella," ewwww it was the creep Mike Newton, he was always following me and he never leaves me alone unless I'm with Emmett.

"Mhmm" I looked up at the board and he sat down on my left, I hate that he sits that close to me.

"Ummm Bella,"

"Yes, Mike" I was not in the mood.

"Would you uhh like to go to the movies with me next Friday?" He was mumbling and looking at his shoes.

"Ummm…." I really didn't want to do anything with him but I didn't want to crush him so I thought on how to word this well.

"Good Morning Class" thank god for Ms. Bates "Today we will have a pop quiz on World War one" never mind I hate her now too. The quiz was hard, I mean brain exploding hard; it took me five minutes to understand what the first question was asking. Alice is a super genius so she was done first, and everyone slowly began to turn in their papers. I finished about ten minutes before the bell rang, so I put my head down.

"Psst Bella," it was the creep again.

"What Mike?" I was whispering but it was clear that I did not want to talk to him.

"So what do you say?"

"To what?"

"To going to the movies next Friday."

"Well, sorry Mike I'm busy that day." I wasn't but I can always plan something.

"With what?" he was really starting to bug me.

"I'm going to spend some quality time with some really good friends." that will work I guess I can hang out with Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Oh, well would I be included in that group?" can't he take NO for an answer

"Umm Mike I don't think so. Sorry." the bell rang and I got out of that room quickly. "Ali, seriously couldn't you help out with him I mean he can't take NO for an answer."

"Sorry Bell, I didn't think he would be that persistent." She was walking quickly so she could meet up with Edward and Jasper to tell them what happened. "See you at lunch Bella."


	2. Lunch Bella POV

**Hey everyone I hope you love this story it took me a long time to think about what was going to happen in this chapter, so please review. **

Bella POV

"Hey Alice," I was walking toward our lunch table. It was a small round table just like every other table but Jasper had carved our initials into it where we sat. I sat next to Alice on her right, She next to Jasper on her other side. Jasper sat next to Edward who was across from me, Emmett sat on my right and Rosalie sat 'next' to him. Really, it was more like 'on' him. She was such a slut. Even Jasper agrees with us. I sat down in my seat and looked at my food, if it was food. I think it was supposed to be chili but it had so much grease on top I think they just drained the deep fryers and put that in bowls, burnt chunks and all, because the other ingredients were just as appealing.

"Bella, guess what?" she was jumping up and down in her seat so I looked at Jasper and he shook his head. We have a routine with Alice, if she gets like this Jasper and I each hold one of her shoulders and hold her still as well as we can and Edward does something with his face that makes Alice stop. It must be a Cullen thing because Jasper and I don't understand.

"What?" I was mocking her hyper-ness.

"We all agreed that we should get out of Forks for a little bit during spring break,"

"Ok like what we go to Port Angeles and go to the club like last year." I was remembering that disaster. Edward was really depressed at the time and he had a little too much to drink and locked himself in the bathroom threatening to commit suicide if we tried to do anything but get him more drinks.

"No," she looked at Edward who didn't remember any of that trip. "We were thinking since our family has a cabin in the reserve outside the city that we would be able to go and relax for a week."

"Alice, that's a great idea but will you be okay without shopping, or designer clothes, or the mud everywhere. I mean, we will be out in the wilderness" I was really happy that we could do something different this year, but Alice flipped when we went to the beach and spent the night, because the sand ruined her favorite patent leather heels.

"Yes, everyone I will be fine. I already checked the weather and no water will fall from the sky until after we leave, and I also invested in a pair of hiking boots for everyone." Oh, perfect Alice already had all our outfits planned, and our hiking boots would be perfectly fit, matched and color coded to every person going.

"So, our parents said it would be a great idea." Edward said showing absolutely no enthusiasm at all.

"So did ours," Rosalie added in looking at Emmett.

"I'll talk to Charlie and Renee tonight." I never called them mom and dad unless they were there.

"Already done little sis. Try and keep up." Emmett was smiling like he knew something was going to happen that I didn't. "I talked to them during study hall. They said it would be fine."

"Okay so everyone is going." Alice was jumping up and down again. "Here are your room assignments. Jasper and Edward in the bunk room;" Edward did his little cheer thing, like he does when he isn't amused at all. "Emmett and Rosalie the basement;" Emmett and Rose got the basement so that we didn't have to hear them, and it had its own private bathroom. "Bella and Me the guest room." That's fine with me I really didn't care where I slept as long as it was far away from Emmett and Rose.

"So what's new everyone?" Jasper asked trying to get on a new subject.

"Well, Mike asked Bella out again." Alice brought up. Emmett tensed and Edward did too but he was also like an older brother to me.

"Really," Jasper was trying to show tons of interest in this but he was trying to get someone very angry (Emmett). "So what did you say this time Bells."

"I told him I was busy next Friday which I am now, so thanks everyone. I told him I was spending time with some close friends."

"Really so did he take rejection well?"

"No, not exactly. He asked if he would be included in my group of close friends." I looked at everyone. Jasper looked like he would fall out of his seat because of his laughing. "I told him No, and the bell rang so I guess that's where Alice filled you in from."

"Geese Bella I'm sorry you have to deal with him, I really am." Rosalie looked truly sorry but I doubt she really cared. "So Emmett what do you think about going to the mall with everyone tomorrow?" Rose was using her puppy pout and Emmett was loosing badly.

"I guess that's fine." He didn't like shopping with Alice and I, because of the clothes I picked out and he still saw me as his 'little' sister.

"Oh, thank you Emmett." Rose said kissing him for a little longer than I would have liked to see.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emmett walked away from the table and dumped his tray. "See ya later everyone."

"Bye Emmett" we all answered back.

"Hey I gotta go too TTYL" Rose likes to use 'text' language in real speaking, it gets annoying.

"Bye Rose" Everyone except Jasper responded.

"So Jazz, What would you say to going and seeing a movie tomorrow with everyone?" Wow, Alice brought up the courage to ask Jasper out sort of.

"Sure I guess, which movie?" Last time we did a movie night we watched a cheesy chick flick and Edward left within the first ten minutes, Jasper almost died and Emmett and Rose were too busy making out in the back row to watch the movie.

"Oh, crap!" we all yelled as the bell rang, we all had to run to our next period class. Luckily Edward and I had class close to the lunch room. Only problem was Alice had Biology on the other side of the school and Jasper had Art class on the third floor of the school.

"So Bella what do you think Mr. Johnston is going to do today?" This is Edward's favorite class and mine too, so we really talked a lot. Edward was actually kind of happy in this class.

"I don't really know, what do you think?"

"I think it will be…." He got cut off

"Bella!" Oh my god kill me now. "So what are you doing in this class?" it was Mike again.

"I'm in this class Mike" I looked at Edward, he was sitting with his head down in all EMO mode but his fists were clenched.

"Oh yeah I forgot. So what would you say to ditching your friends next Friday and going to a party I'm throwing at my house, my parents are going to be out of town."

"Excuse me Mike." Edward was standing right behind him. I didn't even hear him move. Mike turned around.

"Dude what are you, you EMO freak." Mike said right in Edwards face. You saw Edwards eyes go from mad to something that looked like Mike had killed him from the inside out starting with his soul.

"You will stay away from Bella." Edward looked like he would kill Mike if he even looked at me again.

"Really and who are you to say that?"

"Oh, who am I. I'm your worst nightmare." Edward looked at me and his eyes softened a little but stayed cold. "And I will kick the crap out of you trust me."

"I doubt that." Mike was going to die. I was so happy inside. "You wouldn't be able to touch me with those nasty EMO hands." In a split second I saw Edward go back to his completely emotionless self and smash Mike's nose.

"You ever glance in her direction again and trust me you won't have a future with anyone." Edward sat back down as the teacher walked in the room.

"Everyone sit down and get a partner." Edward moved next to me and I had absolutely no objections. "Oh, Mike what are you doing in here, you're supposed to be in Mr. Varner's." He looked up off the top of his desk, "Mike what happened to your nose." because Mikes nose was gushing blood.

"Edward hit me for no apparent reason." He was trying to put all blame for his broken nose all on Edward.

"Excuse me, Mr. Varner" I had my fist clenched to hit Mike again and was standing up. "Edward was just protecting me sir, Mike was harassing me and I told him to stop but he wouldn't." That wasn't completely a lie was it, I guess not.

"Oh, is that what happened Mike?" Mr. Varner knew I would never believe Mike over me because I 'never' lie. Really I hardly ever lie, and only to protect people I care about or deserve to be protected.

"No, Mr. Varner she's lying to protect her stupid EMO friend." He was screaming like a two-year old who wasn't getting his way.

"That's enough Mr. Newton, Bella here never lies, and Edward" Edward just looked up he still had no emotion on his face. "Deserves your apology." Mikes face dropped like he was expected to save the entire world.

"I'm sorry Edward" Mike was using all his ability to be nice in that one sentence, and he still looked like he was going to die.

"Now, Mr. Cullen you still will have to serve a detention for punching another student," Edward wasn't fazed he had detention every week. "And Mr. Newton you will be going to the principal's office because you harassed a student."

"But…but…but…they are lying. I didn't do anything like that, I just asked Bella out on a date."

"Oh is that so." Mr. Varner was playing along but I knew he wouldn't believe any of what was coming out of Mike's mouth. "So Bella what did you say." He was seriously asking me to answer that, yep he was, oh well play along Bella.

"Mr. Varner I told him No, not in one million years would I go out with someone like him, and he wouldn't take no for an answer and that's where Edward came in to this."

"Okay then Mike, you're still going to the principals" Mr. Varner and Mike both left the room Mike was slouched over and staring evilly at Edward, if he does anything to make him more depressed then he was going to have to deal with me and he wouldn't just come out of that with a broken nose.

**Now I hope you continue to read but I can't decide what should happen at the cabin, should Edward and Jasper get in an argument so Alice and Jasper share a room and Bella and Edward share a room, or should something happen before they leave that brings Bella and Edward closer together. Please Review. Love Zander**.


	3. Lunch Edward POV

**Hey everyone I thought it would be great to hear what was in Edwards head during lunch and his fight with Newton, so I wrote a chapter in Edwards POV. I hope you like it and review please, I don't care if they are nice really mean or anything I would really just like reviews.**

Edward's POV

"Hey Alice," Bella called as she walked towards our table. She sat down in her 'assigned' seat, right across from me. I had my head down but was intently listening to my sister's mindless babbling.

"Bella, guess what?" Alice has ADHD so she was talking quickly and bouncing up and down in her seat so much that the table was shacking. I looked up like I always do when she gets like this and waited for Bella and Jasper to contain her. Bella gave the signal and automatically Alice was being held down by Bella and Jasper, I looked up at her and did my 'face' as everyone calls it, really its just an evil stare that Alice knows if she doesn't calm down I'm going to go burn all her clothes and shoes and replace them with punk-rock clothing. It worked like always she stopped shaking and we continued with lunch like normal.

"What?" Bella was poking fun at Alice by copying her tone of voice.

"We all agreed that we should get out of Forks for a little bit during spring break," Alice was going up on the hyper-scale again so I put my head down again but I really couldn't wait to get out of this stupid town.

"Ok like what we go to Port Angeles and go to the club like last year." Why did she have to bring up the club? Okay so I was really stressed out and confused and I got a little too depressed I guess. So we went to the club and we all can pass for twenty-one so we don't have to ask and adult to get us drinks, but I went a little overboard and got wasted. I went to the bathroom and my anger took over, I guess I threatened to commit suicide unless they got me more drinks but that sounds really stupid. Somehow Emmett got me home and I passed out, lets just say I don't remember any details myself, everyone just tells the story a lot.

"No," Alice looked at me when I looked up, we were going to the cabin that my family owns so we could all relax and I wouldn't come home with alcohol poisoning. . "We were thinking since our family has a cabin in the reserve outside the city that we would be able to go and relax for a week." We were going to leave Monday, and Jasper and Rose were coming, as well as my annoying pixie of a sister.

"Alice, that's a great idea but will you be okay without shopping, or designer clothes, or the mud everywhere. I mean, we will be out in the wilderness" That's a good question Bella. Alice did flip when she got mud on her favorite heels and she threw them out instead of cleaning them.

"Yes, everyone I will be fine. I already checked the weather and no water will fall from the sky until after we leave, and I also invested in a pair of hiking boots for everyone." She loved going online to buy things that are custom made and these hiking boots were just an excuse to do more shopping. Mine were black of course, jaspers were red, Bella's were dark purple, Alice had neon pink (it burns my eyes to even think of that color), Emmett was getting Green (school color), and Rose was getting yellow (other school color).

"So, our parents said it would be a great idea." I lifted my head completely off my arms and talked like I was going to die soon because I probably was, only because Alice annoys me to death.

"So did ours," Rose said looking at Emmett like she was going to eat his face in a little bit and she probably was. They were always all over each other, so they get a special room in the cabin.

"I'll talk to Charlie and Renee tonight." Bella looked liked she was really looking forward to this and the look on her face was so beautiful, I loved it when she was happy it made me feel happier too.

"Already done little sis. Try and keep up." Emmett had a giant smile on his face, and he had evil smeared on over the black face paint. . "I talked to them during study hall. They said it would be fine." Yes, Bella can come, least I will have someone else to talk to besides Alice and Jasper.

"Okay so everyone is going." Alice was way up on the hyper scale again, if she went any higher we would have to go through the procedure again. . "Here are your room assignments. Jasper and Edward in the bunk room;" I did a little EMO cheer, by raising one hand about two inches from where it was on the table and said 'woo'. "Emmett and Rosalie the basement;" That was so we didn't have to hear or see any of their 'games' as they called them. "Bella and Me the guest room." Really Alice wanted the guest room because it had the biggest closet and nicest bathroom.

"So what's new everyone?" Thank God for Jasper he changed the subject.

"Well, Mike asked Bella out again." Emmett hated Mike because he showed too much interest in Bella but I tense when I hear that he asks her out because he only wants her for one thing and she deserves more than that.

"Really," God Jasper shut the heck up, before Emmett kills someone. "So what did you say this time Bells."

"I told him I was busy next Friday which I am now, so thanks everyone. I told him I was spending time with some close friends." Good job Bella that will get him to go away for a little bit.

"Really so did he take rejection well?" Jasper really wasn't going to let this go. I think he was having too much fun torturing Emmett.

"No, not exactly. He asked if he would be included in my group of close friends." I suddenly had a wave of pure anger wash over me I was going to kill Newton. Jasper was laughing and almost fell out of his seat, which would have been funny because it would have shut him up. . "I told him No, and the bell rang so I guess that's where Alice filled you in from."

"Geese Bella I'm sorry you have to deal with him, I really am." Rose looked sorry but was probably just being sympathetic because Emmett needed to relax. "So Emmett what do you think about going to the mall with everyone tomorrow?" She gave the puppy dog eyes and Emmett always melted in her hand when she did that.

"I guess that's fine." Emmett hated shopping with the girls as much as I did, he just like that he got to see Rose in all these skimpy outfits.

"Oh, thank you Emmett." Rose kissed him; it was really gross to watch them suck face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emmett stood up and dumped his tray in the trash. "See ya later everyone."

"Bye Emmett" everyone except me answered, I didn't really care.

"Hey I gotta go too TTYL" Rose liked to use 'text talk' in real life it got irritating so I just tune her out completely.

"Bye Rose" I answered this time out of happiness for her leaving, Jasper didn't because he lived with her.

"So Jazz, What would you say to going and seeing a movie tomorrow with everyone?" Alice, what are you doing, last time we went to the movies I almost died because of the movie, so why are we all going again?

"Sure I guess which movie?" Stupid, stupid Jasper always ask which movie before you say sure. The conversation was cut short by the bell.

"Oh, crap!" everyone yelled because we were going to be late.

"So Bella what do you think Mr. Johnston is going to do today?" I asked Bella as we walked to our Algebra II. I loved this time to talk to Bella because we had a lot in common and it was easy to talk to her. Plus it helped that I love math.

"I don't really know, what do you think?" She had this really cute expression on her face and was smiling.

"I think it will be…." Newton cut me off, I was going to murder him.

"Bella!" He wasn't even in this class, he's a sophomore in Algebra I. "So what are you doing in this class?" he knew Bella was in this class he memorized her schedule.

"I'm in this class Mike" She was really annoyed by the tone of her voice. I put my head down and clenched my fists. I really didn't want him to even look at her because he was nothing but a perv, and didn't deserve to even see Bella's beauty.

"Oh yeah I forgot. So what would you say to ditching your friends next Friday and going to a party I'm throwing at my house, my parents are going to be out of town." See what I mean all he wants is to get in her pants that pigheaded freak. I stood up and walked up behind him.

"Excuse me Mike." The idiot turned around with this disgusted face; like I shouldn't be talking to him or that I had this disease.

"Dude what you, you EMO freak are." He moved closer to me and spit right in my face, I'm never going to allow him to even breathe by her after this.

"You will stay away from Bella." I was giving my death stare right in his eyes they were a putrid green color with brown circles.

"Really and who are you to say that?" Seriously did he need me to spell it out for him?

"Oh, who am I. I'm your worst nightmare." I looked at Bella who was staring her beautiful brown eyes wide with emotions. I looked at her and couldn't help but feel slightly better. "And I will kick the crap out of you trust me."

"I doubt that." Mike really should understand that he has no idea who he is dealing with. You wouldn't be able to touch me with those nasty EMO hands." That barely reached my brain and one of my clenched fists that were down at my sides had already smashed his face. His nose was bleeding and probably broken, serves him right.

"You ever glance in her direction again and trust me you won't have a future with anyone." I was done I saw that he was too, so I sat down in my chair and the teacher walked in.

"Everyone sit down and get a partner." No doubt I knew who my partner was so I moved as close as I could to Bella, who looked at me and smiled. "Oh, Mike what are you doing in here, you're supposed to be in Mr. Varner's." The teacher finally noticed Mike was in here and had a broken nose. Wow our teachers a genius. "Mike what happened to your nose."

"Edward hit me for no apparent reason." Oh no, he was not putting the blame on me. I was about to protest when Bella stood up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Varner" She spoke so much clearer and louder than her normal shy timid voice, and her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning blue. . "Edward was just protecting me sir, Mike was harassing me and I told him to stop but he wouldn't." She was breaking her 'no lies ever' pact for me.

"Oh, is that what happened Mike?" Mr. Varner would never believe Mike over Bella.

No, Mr. Varner she's lying to protect her stupid EMO friend." Now, Mike really deserved to die because he called Bella a liar, she isn't lying she's embellishing the truth.

"That's enough Mr. Newton, Bella here never lies, and Edward" I looked up at the teacher who was trying to take in the whole situation. "Deserves your apology." Mike groaned and his face looked more like it had been electrically shocked a hundred times more than it did smashed.

"I'm sorry Edward" Really, do you think he meant that, it okay if he didn't I wouldn't accept it anyway.

"Now, Mr. Cullen you still will have to serve a detention for punching another student," That's all you can do, I'm in detention most days anyway. "And Mr. Newton you will be going to the principal's office because you harassed a student."

"But…but…but…they are lying. I didn't do anything like that, I just asked Bella out on a date." Mr. Varner looked like he was going to pass out because it was really that funny. Bella was so out of Mike's league.

"Oh is that so." Oh, great now here comes the real punishment, he's going to go with Mike's story. . "So Bella what did you say." Never mind he's going to make fun of Mike in front of the whole class.

"Mr. Varner I told him No, not in one million years would I go out with someone like him, and he wouldn't take no for an answer and that's where Edward came in to this." Thank You Bella, you're an angel and you just saved my butt from worse punishment.

"Okay then Mike, you're still going to the principals" Both Mike and Mr. Varner left. Mike was attempting to scare me but it wasn't working. This is going to be a great day.

**Now really I need reviews, good, bad, or somewhere in between. This story is going to get more exciting once everyone gets to the cabin, I promise. Well hope you keep reading. Love Zander.**


	4. Bella and Alice kick butt

**Hey everyone I love all your reviews, you all rock. This chapter is skipped ahead a little but it's the day after the whole incident with Mike and Edward. It's Bella POV again but I'm still thinking on whether to do an Edward POV too. Please continue to read and your reviews rock.**

Bella POV

"Hello?" I was still groggy from sleep because it was six in the morning.

"Morning Bella!"

"Alice! WTF… why are you calling so early?" She really didn't realize that normal people sleep until 7 at least.

"Bella just calling to say good morning sunshine and that Edward and I will be at your house to pick you up early today." She was hyper and she probably had sugar cereal for breakfast.

"Okay Alice thanks now I'm going back to sleep." I hung up the phone and rolled put my pillow over my head. I don't know when I fell asleep again but I started dreaming. First I was dreaming I was in school and Mike got in a car crash and was hospitalized for a month, it wasn't a funny topic but I knew I smiled. Second I dreamed about Edward which was weird because we were alone in his room no Alice or Jasper and I was wearing a blue dress and he was wearing black dress pants and a gray button up shirt. We were sitting really close to each other then all of a sudden he kissed me. I woke up really quickly and got dressed in my rock star hoody and my black skinny jeans, I put on my red tank top and my red high tops. I still had a while before Alice would be here so I went in to do my hair and makeup. I did really sexy smoky eyes with black and gray shadow and thick black liner. My hair was really weird today so I opted for pin straight hair, I turned on my straightener and got it really hot, I straightened my hair till it was perfect and parted it down the center, I let my bangs on the left side fall into my face covering my left eye. I left my room and went down stairs it was sunny so I went outside to wait for Alice. I sat on the porch thinking about my dream; why would I dream about Edward all of a sudden, and why were we dressed up and in his room. I decided it was just something that happened and forgot about it. Edward then pulled into the driveway and I stood up. He looked happy today which was weird and he was wearing his black sweatshirt and his white t-shirt with the splattered blood on it, of course it was fake blood. I got in the back seat like I always do and he looked back at me, his eyes softened and he pushed most of his hair out of his face.

"Morning Bella" he said directly to me and we weren't in math. He was in a better mood today.

"Morning Edward." I looked at his eyes they were a brilliant green that I hadn't realized ever before because his hair was always in his face. "Morning Alice" she was doodling on her notebook Mrs. Mary Alice Hale. Yeah her whole name was Mary Alice but nobody used her first name.

"Bella, Edward had to ruin our shopping trip today by getting detention so I was thinking we could go to my house and have a sleep-over." Edward glanced back at me and he looked different than normal, but I couldn't place it.

"Sounds great Alice. Hold on." I got my cell phone out of my bag and texted Renee that I would be spending the night at Alice's; I was always allowed over to Alice's. "Okay everyone its set I will be spending the night at my best friend's house tonight."

"That's great Bella" Jasper said as he got in the car. "Morning Everyone."

"Morning Jasper" Alice was being so Alice, just trying to get him to talk to her, she was failing miserably though.

"So Edward what's with the story going around that you punched Mike Newton?" Jasper was smiling.

"yeah I guess you could say that, but he was harassing Bella" Edward was standing up for me and he was awesome about how he punched Newton.

"Oh, really. So he didn't get suspended for fighting and he didn't walk out of school with a broken nose."

"Well, no he wasn't harassing Bella, per say." Edward looked at me and smiled a half smile that was awkward and crooked, but was enough that made me melt from the inside out. "But he did walk out with a broken nose, because I smashed his face."

"Nice." Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes, definitely seeing every bit of that picture in his head.

"Yeah it was" I said walking to Edward and I gave him a huge hug as we got out of the car. "Thank you so much." I whispered into his chest. I don't know exactly why but I felt safe there and like I belonged.

"No problem" He whispered as he hugged me back and put his head on the top of mine.

"Okay you too, do we have to separate you, or can we go to class" Jasper looked very anxious and was fidgety.

"Bye" I whispered to Edward as I backed away from him, "Bye Jasper" I yelled as Alice and I walked to first period. The walk to first period was awkward, Alice was quiet. Then when we sat down she turned away from me and started scribbling on a piece of notebook paper. She then folded it and tossed it to me. It read ' Bella what is with you? Did you get dropped on your head or do you have a major crush on my big bro.' I thought about the answer and wrote 'Ali, I don't know, I had a dream about him, and…I'm just confused' I tossed the note back to her.

"Morning Bella" Didn't he learn his lesson yesterday.

"Mike" I snapped and I looked at Alice.

"So your stupid Emo freak of a friend, does he exist just to ruin our lives, or does he have a real purpose." Mike was going to get himself in a load of trouble.

"Mike…" I got cut off by his rambling.

"I mean, does he really belong on the face of the Earth, or even deserve to have a life."

"Mike shut up" I yelled as I stood up. Alice stood up also because she was listening.

"Ooo, look everyone the little pixie is going to fight her big brother's fight." Doesn't he know don't mess with Alice unless you want to end up eating through a straw.

"Mike really shut up!" I was screaming and I had my fists clenched Alice did too.

"Oh, and now your standing up for him. I see your dressing like him too, what are you dating, or did he just screw you and now he won't look at you anymore" That was it I kicked him so hard that he instantly fell to the ground and curled up in a little ball, he had tears running down his face and his eyes were almost bugged out of his face.

"Don't ever talk about him like that ever again, or trust me you will never be able to have kids." I walked back to my seat and sat down. Alice stayed standing fists still clenched, she bent down so she was closer to his face and slapped him so hard across the face you could see all of her fingers perfectly on his cheek. Then she sat down.

"Morning Class….. Mike what happened to you?" Ms. Bates was looking at Mike who was on the ground still. Alice stood up.

"Ms. Bates he was making fun of my brother, and I got it on tape." She held out a tape recorder, oh that's why she wasn't speaking.

"Okay Alice lets listen to that tape." The tape played and you heard everything he said and everything I said back. Oh crap, I'm dead. "So Mike didn't you learn yesterday not to harass students, and you go and do it again today." Mike still stayed on the ground.

"Ms. Bates, I feel he should be suspended for harassment that's twice in one week." I called as I stood up.

"Well, Ms. Swan since you apparently kicked him, you will be serving detention tonight, and Ms. Cullen you too for slapping him." She went back to Mike "You Mr. Newton will be going to the nurse's office and then to the principle's office for possible suspension. Alice dear my I keep this tape as proof?" Alice nodded her head and Ms. Bates Wheeled Mike out of the classroom on the office chair since he couldn't walk at the moment.

**Sorry the chapter is short but this was a natural pause I think the next chapter will be detention with Edward, Bella and Alice. Please review. Bye Zander.**


	5. Detention prt 1

**Everybody you all deserve hugs, because you have all been awesome with the reviews and now people are adding me to their favorites. You all rock big time. This is in Bella's POV, but if you want me too I can write in Edwards POV, but tell me before I post the next chapter because next chapter they are on their way to the cabin.**

Bella POV

"Hey Edward" I called as I sat down at the round table in the middle of the library.

"Hey Bella, why are you here?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Newton was 'harassing' students again so I kicked him" Edward flinched but smiled the awkward crooked smile again.

"Nice." He gave me a high-five.

"Yeah"

"Edward… Bella" Alice walked in and sat at our table.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Edward seemed truly shocked to see his baby sister in detention.

"Oh, after Bella kicked Newton, I slapped him across the face and left a mark." Again Edward flinched but this time you saw the pain cross across his face, he learned the hard way not to mess with Alice.

"Okay, so we are all in detention today?" It was the principle Mr. Miller; he was about ninety years old and smelled of peppermint and cologne. He walked over to our table and looked at all of us with cold black eyes. "So Edward, are you planning on living in detention or are you going to learn to stay out of people's business."

"Sir, truly I would rather spend my entire life in detention then not help a single person." Edward was speaking to the table instead of looking up at Mr. Miller but his voice was emotionless and dull.

"Well, then." Mr. Miller then walked over to Alice. "So Miss Cullen are you trying to fill your brother's shoes here because I feel that would be very bad for you."

"No sir I'm here because I am a loyal person and was protecting someone I love." Alice spoke softly, but was very firm.

"Aw, Miss Swan now why would you be in detention this afternoon?"

"I am here because Mike Newton is stupid and can't shut his big mouth." I was snapping at him but it was only because I got detention and Mike only got to go home for a few days without being suspended because he had been 'punished' enough.

"Well then since you all have answers I want you all to write a 500 word paper describing why you are here and what are your goals in life." He walked out of the library door to his office and called "If I hear as much as one sound you will all be joining me for detention for the next semester." Edward got out of his seat and looked out to Mr. Miller's office; he winked and put one of his hands up on the top of the door. He moved quickly and as soon as he was out of the door jam the door slammed shut.

"So, Alice why did you slap Newton even he doesn't deserve that." Edward looked up at me and his eyes melted from cold stone to liquid emerald.

"Well he was making fun of you so Bella got all defensive, then I stood up to record what he said and he started talking and he said that the little pixie is going to fight her big brothers fight. So After Bella kicked him I slapped him."

"Okay, then" Edward was sitting in his seat looking at me, I looked up and smiled.

"Edward what do you do in here every Friday?" I wondered because I knew Mr. Miller always assigned the same paper but nobody ever did them.

"Oh, usually I just sit here until about 5 then Mr. Miller leaves until 6 when he has to let us out."

"What do you do after 5?" Alice added, what I was thinking.

"Oh, I like to go to the music room and play with some of the instruments." I forgot Edward was very musical, he takes choir and band.

"Sounds like fun I want to go." I wasn't very good but I could play guitar.

"Okay well we still have thirty minutes so we can play hangman or 20 questions, or truth or dare." Alice loved when we agreed to truth or dare or 20 Questions.

"Edward, what do you say?" he looked up from the table top and answered my question.

"I like the sound of truth or dare." He had his crooked smile on his face but had evil in his eyes.

"Yes!" Alice was jumping up and down in her seat. "Edward you first"

"Okay, Bella" They always picked me first. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I looked at Edward whose face dropped because I never pick dare. He looked at Alice and she whispered in his ear.

"Bella, we dare you to climb the statue in the middle of the library and dance like a crazy woman" Seriously Alice that's all you could come up with, I mean I made her burn her one coach bag, mainly because it was pink.

"Okay" I stood up and went to the 15 foot statue that looked like had been through the civil war but instead of cannonballs they shot spit balls and gum. I started climbing; it wasn't hard it just took more upper body strength than I thought. I got to the top and put my legs around the statues neck, and then I started basically doing a lap dance with out having a real person there. I looked over to Edward his mouth was open and his hair was pushed out of his eyes, they were blank and full of an unknown emotion, that looked like anger and longing mixed together but that would be strange for Edward.

"Bella… Bella!" Alice was screaming "Stop that's enough"

"Okay Alice" I started climbing down and said "Alice… Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" wow big shocker there Alice always picks truth no matter what at least I pick dare ever once in a while.

"Bella, I think you should ask her if she's ever dreamt of Jasper." Edward was whispering in my ear. "Oh and what you did on the statue was very sexy." I internally melted and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Alice, have you ever dreamt of Jasper in a sexual way?" Alice stopped jumping up and down and her face dropped, her eyes went blank and her cheeks turned bright pink.

"No Bella why are you asking that?" she was screaming at me.

"Because I am Alice now answer the question."

"But Bella." Edward did his little stare thing and she looked down at the table "Yes, I have" Edward and I both burst out in laughter.

"That's okay Alice, he's dreamt of you too" Edward was gasping for breath.

"Really, he has" Alice was back to her normal self.

"Yeah Alice he really has a monster crush on you. If you ask me the boy is whipped." Edward looked at me and back at Alice. "What? You didn't know that"

"NO!" Alice screamed. She took a minute to relax, and then asked "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he looked at Alice and then at me

"Have you ever dreamt of anyone in a sexual way and who is it?" he started to squirm, and his glance shot to my eyes for a split second.

"Yes I have I wouldn't be human if I didn't." he was taking everything in stride "And to be truthful I dreamt of Bella, every night since Newton first started bugging her back in January." The blush returned to my cheeks, and he pushed his hair out of his face. I looked up at the clock it was 3 minutes to five, I looked at Edward and Alice they were both staring at the parking lot where you could see Mr. Miller's car. Then you heard a car start and saw it drive out of the parking lot. "See right on time. Ready to go play some music?"

**Everyone this is only part of detention because I'm not sure if I should do and Edward POV on this section, please tell me or I will just continue in Bella's POV. Next they are going to the music room where a surprise lays for Alice, and Bella realizes what her dreams are about. Please Review. Love Zander.**


	6. Detention prt 2

**Hey everyone thanks for all the rockin' reviews, I'm really sorry but more people said to continue as Bella maybe I'll do the Edward POV as an exert story. You all rock, and please continue to read and review.**

Bella POV

We were all walking to the small music room outside the cafeteria, but you had to walk past the office to get there from the library. "Bella, Alice where are you going?" Edward looked at us like we were crazy for going the way we were going but it was the only hallway leading to the musical arts section of the school. Yeah I know a musical arts section really it was a band room with a million smelly damp, blood, sweat and tear filled uniforms. That also served as a choir room and a music appreciation room, in that class basically all you did was listen to music and tell the teacher if you liked it or not.

"Edward we are going to the music room, so where are you going?" Alice was still walking but she slowed down and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to the music room but I thought it would be difficult to get there without being caught, when we are going in front of the office." This was true, and maybe he had a plan how we could all sneak past without getting caught.

"Okay I see your point so what do you suggest we do?" Alice was irritated and showing it well.

"I suggest you two follow me." He said as he turned on his heel and walked toward the stage from the right side hallway. "You see this hallway leads to the stage just like the one by the cafeteria but this one doesn't go past the office."

"But the stage isn't the music room Edward" Alice snapped and she had an evil stare to her eyes that I think would scare Frankenstein.

"No your right Alice but unlike you, band kids know a secret passage way into the music hallway that leads to the music room." He looked back at her and he smiled an evil crooked grin. He pulled back the back curtain and there was a large green door, wow and nobody knows about this. He knocked twice and went behind the curtain. When Alice and I didn't follow him his hand came out of a hole in the curtain and motioned for us to follow him. We did and he was right the door did lead to the music hallway. "See this hallway is where all the band kids get dressed in their pretty uniforms before they march" his face scrunched when he talked about the uniforms because they were bought back in the 80's and were neon green and yellow, with gold buttons and silver ropes on the shoulders, the hats were fuzzy and added another foot to someone's height and were the same faded neon green as the uniforms.

"Oh," Alice and I both said at the same time.

"So shall we continue to the music room?" Edward asked with the slightest bit of amusement on his face.

"Edward, why did you have to knock on the door before we could come in?" Alice looked at me like I was stupid for not noticing that.

"Well Alice the door is locked because we keep all the instruments in a room off that hallway and some of them cost thousands of dollars each." He wasn't kidding my guitar and drum-set I had at home cost a lot of money and were worth three Christmases and birthdays each.

"Then how did we get in Edward?" Alice wasn't in the mood to put up with his crap anymore. I think she was still made about us making her tell us about her dreams.

"Well Alice you'll see." As we walked around the corner we heard the most beautiful Saxophone solo ever. Alice and I stopped.

"Who is that?" Alice said as Edward pulled her forward into the band room. There was Jasper he had his sax around his neck and was playing that beautiful song. He stood in the middle of the room and was up on the second level of the floor, which Edward explained to me before that the levels were for the teacher. He said that because there are so many kids in band that the levels help her see everyone and she can also hear what each person is playing better.

"Jasper!" Alice freaked and ran up to him and gave him a monster hug.

"Hey Alice." Jasper looked at Edward and he was blushing a bright pink, awww how cute were they.

"Hey Jazz I hope you don't mind that they tagged along, I mean Bella was coming after her little show in the library, and Alice just came too. I didn't think you would mind." Edward was going to a little door on the side of the room leading back to the hallway.

"No it's all good Edward." Jasper sat down and Alice joined him as he continued to play. He looked up at me "So Bella what was your show about?"

"Jazz, let Alice explain Bella is busy." Edward walked out of the, what I guessed was a closet with an electric guitar and an amp. He set up the amp and plugged in the guitar. He played a couple chords turned it and then played a scale. "Sounds good doesn't it?" I nodded yes and looked at him with puppy eyes because I love to play guitar.

"Can I play?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and handed me the guitar. I turned the amp down to 6 because I didn't want to disturb Jasper with my noise. Edward went back into the closet and came out with a huge backpack and another bag on wheels. "What is that?" I asked confused.

"Oh this is just my drum-set, I asked Jasper to take it home for me." I forgot Edward played drums, and piano.

"Oh," I went back to playing the guitar, and Jasper started playing that song again. "Hey Jazz, what's that song called?" I asked because it didn't sound familiar.

"Oh, I don't know really." He looked at Edward who laughed.

"What?" I looked at Edward. I'd never heard him laugh before, it was awkward and it didn't seem he was familiar with it either.

"Jazz, doesn't know what it's called because it's not finished. He wrote it." Edward continued laughing. Alice looked at Jasper like she was going to die, and I was very impressed.

"It's wonderful Jazz." I said and I went back to playing.

"So what are you playing Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Umm… it's a song I wrote a while ago but never put a name to it." Edward looked at me and his face showed amazement and awe.

"That's really good Bella." He came and sat next to me.

"It has words too." I said because I really loved the words to it. "They are a little strange though I was little when I wrote them."

"That's fine. I'm sure they are wonderful." Edward went over to his drum-set bags and started to undo all the buckles and snaps. "Here I'll play drums."

"Thanks but you don't have to." I didn't want him to have to play and set up his drums and that takes a lot of effort.

"No it's fine plus its already half up." I looked at him and he was right all he had left was the cymbal and floor tom.

"Okay, since you want to play just solid eighth notes on snare quietly, and then when I shift to the chorus then play two eighth notes on floor and one on bass." He gave me a thumbs up and I let him start with a little goofing off.

"Okay Edward ready?" I looked at him he shook his head and began with what I said to play. "Great" So I began to play, there was a few chord rest before I had to sing so I was prepping myself I had never sang in front of people before, besides my instructor for my lessons. So I began to sing.

"You sit there saying things

That sends me into a darkened pain

Others feel that when you talk

That you are just a heartless fame." There was a sort pause before I started the chorus and he did what I said.

"How do you live in all the sorrow?

How do you live in all the pain?

How do you see in all that darkness?

How do you live" He started to improvise that part, but it sounded good so I didn't care.

"I sit here, I see that

Your life just gets worse and worse

You talk like nothing ever

Feels like that"

"How do you live in all the sorrow?

How do you live in all the pain?

How do you see in all that darkness?

How do you live?"

"The torture" I let him have a little drum thing.

"The sorrow" Now time for my little solo.

"The pain" Now he understood the song well enough that he knew that this was a combo solo.

"The sadness" Wow he even understood that when I drag my hand down the neck of the guitar that there was a pause there.

"All play parts in your life that follows" I sang but he knew that there weren't any instrumentals there. "How your life goes is your choice" I don't understand how he knew this song so well.

"To live in the sorrow,

To live in that pain,

To live in the darkness," There was a sort pause between the lines but since we started playing again Edward added little drum sections and I played little guitar sections too.

"To feel the sadness in your soul" Again we stop playing and then I started again but he didn't.

"How do you live in all that sorrow" I let the guitar fade a little.

"How do you live in all that pain" A little whammy bar never hurt.

"How do you see out in that darkness" Fade a little more.

"How do you live," guitar stopped and Edward played really softly on the drums for the finishing line. "Your lives insane" He cut with a short and quiet cymbal crash.

"Woo Bella that was awesome" Alice was screaming. Jasper was applauding very loudly and Edward looked at me his face had that unknown emotion across it again and his eyes were completely melted no cold, nothing. Also he had that smile again but this time it wasn't awkward, almost like he wasn't fighting it anymore.

"Hey guys," Jasper looked up at the clock and brought all of us back to real life. "It's 5 minutes to 6; you should be getting out of here." We all shock our heads and started out the door to the stage. Jasper followed us out and stopped for a minute, he grabbed Alice's arm and whispered something in her ear and she looked like she was going to pass out. She began jumping up and down in place and then she jumped on Jasper's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and so did she.

"Bye Jazzy" she yelled as we walked back towards the library.

"See everyone outside." Jasper yelled back. We just made it back to the library and sat down before Mr. Miller made his not so grand reappearance.

"So Alice, Bella will I be seeing you back next week?" his grumbly voice made me jump.

"No sir" we both said same sarcastic tone and at the same time.

"How about you Mr. Cullen" he looked at Edward with those ice eyes he had earlier.

"Sir, I hope not but keep your Friday night free anyway." Edward said standing up, his eyes were still soft but his face was back to its normal frozen state.

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it. The song is one of my early writings and I thought it fit well here. Hope you keep reading and keep up with the reviews. Love Zander.**


	7. To the cabin

**Thanks everyone, I love how everyone reacted to the chapter, sorry if it's a little random in places but they are in High School and really what isn't random at high school. Keep Reading and reviewing, you all rock. **

Bella POV

"Bella! Open your door now or we're leaving your butt in Forks." Alice was probably standing right outside my door waiting to tackle me as soon as I opened the door. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you want us to send Emmett in there to get you?" Oh God was she kidding, because Emmett broke the door jam last time they wanted me out of my room and all he had to do was turn the doorknob.

"Alice, why this early?" I groaned as I put my head under my pillow.

"Bella, because the cabin is a while away and it's a long drive." That was Edward why is he standing there trying to wake me up? I don't care, I just want to sleep.

"Bella, seriously at the count of three Emmett is coming in to get you. EMMETT!" She screamed really loud.

"WHAT ALICE!" He was mocking her and he hates mornings worse than I do.

"Bella won't come out of her room"

"Oh I can fix that." I heard him start up the steps.

"Bella…1…2…" I groaned that they were seriously going to do this. I got up and stood behind the door. "3". I heard Emmett start running to slam my door. I knew it would take him about a second so I counted to 2 just to be safe and opened my door. He came running in at full speed and couldn't stop. He flipped over my bed and landed right next to my dresser.

"Morning Emmett" I whispered as I bent down next to him.

"Morning Bells" He started to get up so I moved.

"Happy Bella, you killed your brother." Alice was waving her finger at me.

"Oh yeah then why is he still breathing and walking around." Edward burst out laughing because he hated mornings too, but he lived with Alice.

"Never mind you have ten minutes to get dressed, eat and be ready to go." Alice walked down the stairs. Edward followed her but I knew where he was going, he was going to get his last ten minutes of Saturday TV. I got dressed in my black sweats that were probably a little too tight, my red tank top, and my black rock hoody. I put on my old sneakers and grabbed my bag of clothes. I carried them down the stairs to find everyone missing except Edward.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked confused.

"To get Jasper and Rosalie." He never looked up from the TV.

"Oh," I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a box of juice. "So how are we all going to the cabin?"

"Well, Alice and Jasper are taking Jaspers bike, and I'm taking their clothes, Rose and Emmett are going up in the jeep because Emmett finally had an excuse to take the roof and the doors off." He paused and looked at me. I walked around to the front of the coach but his eyes never left me.

"What?" I looked at him and his eyebrows squished together.

"You and I are going in my extra car." Edward had the Volvo as his school car, and his other car was a little more practical. It was a Midnight blue Chevy truck and I would steal it if I could drive.

"Okay, I call shot gun" I laughed and so did he, because I didn't have to call it, I was the only one going in his car besides him.

"Bella, you're alive" Alice walked through the front door, followed by Jasper.

"Yeah and why wouldn't I?" Jasper shrugged and as he walked past Alice to talk to Edward he gave her a small one armed hug.

"Hey Edward, Rose and Emmett took off, so I'm thinking we should head out soon too." He was wearing his leather jacket and had his helmet under his arm, Alice was wearing a leather jacket too, and she probably just bought it too, and had Jasper's extra helmet in her hand.

"Yeah probably" Edward turned off the TV and stood up. "So ready to go?" I nodded and Alice went out the door with all her bags and everyone followed her. Once all the bags were in Edward's truck and the coolers were packed with ice and drinks. Jasper got on his bike and kick started it. Alice climbed on the back, and they both looked at us. Edward and I got into the truck and it roared to life. Edward motioned to me to put the window down so I did.

"Hey Jazz, I love you like a brother but if you do anything to hurt my baby sister I will kill you." He was smiling and so was Jasper.

"Wouldn't ever dream of it." Jasper looked back at Alice and he kissed her. "Let's go" They put on their helmets and zipped out of the driveway. Edward put the truck in drive and followed suit.

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought it would work better to get right to the cabin then to ramble on through the drive there. Please keep reviewing. Love Zander**


	8. New rooms

**Now this chapter is a little strange so don't be angry. I promise its just part of the plot. Please review.**

Bella POV

"No Bella!" Alice was screaming and I felt my eyes start filling with tears. "I don't want to be friends anymore. Get out of my room!" Alice had all my clothes in her arms and threw them out the door. I didn't understand why she was freaking out, Edward and I just got here and everyone else was one and Alice walks in and flips out on me.

"Alice what did I do?" I was confused and getting angry.

"Bella quit playing dumb you know what you did. Now get out." I walked out of the room, and she slammed the door in my face. I started crying. I slid down the door and put my head in my knees, I can't believe I lost my best friend.

"Bella?" I turned away I didn't want anyone to see me like this. "Bella, what's wrong?" It was Edward and he already had my in his arms and was carrying me to his room.

"Nothing" I murmured. I didn't really want to talk about anything.

"Okay then, so you are my roommate now, because Alice and Jasper decided they were rooming." He snarled at that thought.

"Why?" I was confused.

"I don't know, but your welcome to stay" He motioned to the bunk beds and I saw my clothes and stuff were all on the bottom bunk. It wasn't a large bed but it was giant compared to mine at home.

"Okay" I whispered as he hugged me tighter into his chest.

"You're fine, you can relax now, you're safe" he sounded like he had said that many times before just not to other people.

"Thanks Edward" I whispered still trying to calm down.

"Bella" He pulled me away from his chest, his shirt was covered in tears. "Look at me" I kept looking down. He put my chin in his hand and pulled my face up towards his. Then he did something I never expected he kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear "No, Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I was back to speaking normally.

"For saving me from myself." He walked out of the room and I followed.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett and Rose just walked in. "we still downstairs?"

"Yeah Em" Edward looked back at me and I knew nobody would be able to go near that door for hours.

"Thanks" Emmett and Rose walked downstairs and within a few minutes you heard, something slam against the wall.

"Eww, do we have to hear them" I really didn't want to know about my brother and his girlfriend.

"I hope not" Edward looked back at me. I walked to the kitchen to grab a soda from the freshly stocked refrigerator. He followed me and grabbed one too. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could all play a game of spin the bottle, Cullen style" It was Alice; she looked unfazed by what happened just a little bit ago.

"What if we don't want to play Alice" Edward was protecting me.

"Then you don't have to, but I would, like a moment with Bella" She looked over to me and I looked to Edward for assurance.

"Only if both of them are present." I pointed to Edward and Jasper. I made my terms because I didn't want to feel attacked again.

"Fine" we all followed her into the living room. "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled the way I did, and I'm really sorry I said what I said, but I wanted to share a room with Jasper and I knew you wouldn't be comfortable sharing with Edward, unless it was necessary." She was looking at her shoes.

"Ali, you could have told me that, instead of freaking out."

"I know I could have, but this seemed easier than trying to explain. And you suck at acting." That was true, so I forgave her.

"Okay lets play spin the bottle" I said as I gave Alice a hug.

"Not normal but Cullen style." Now what was different about spin the bottle normal and spin the bottle Cullen style.

"Okay Alice you might have to explain" Edward looked at me and Jasper as he said it. Jasper and I looked at him with thanks pouring out of our eyes.

"Okay so you spin the bottle in the middle of the circle" she paused "then the person it lands on either has to kiss you, take off a piece of clothing, or answer any question you ask." She paused again "but what they have to do is picked by the other people in the circle not including the person who spun" I nodded and so did Jasper. "Okay so let's play" Alice put a bottle in the middle of all four of us we began to play.

"Bella first up" Jasper said, so I spun the bottle. It landed on Edward. Alice and Jasper whispered to each other for a little bit.

"Edward, you have to take off you shirt" Alice said, I felt blush go to my cheeks. Edward took off his shirt and I couldn't believe what I saw. He had perfect abs, I mean six-pack. You would have never been able to tell from all the sweatshirts he wore.

"Alice next" I said and she spun, it landed on me, great. Edward and Jasper whispered and then it stopped.

"Bella, you have to kiss Alice" Alice and my eyes opened really wide as we looked at Jasper and Edward. "What?" Jasper looked scared for his life.

"NO!" Alice and I both said at the same time. I just continued "I will take off a piece of clothing instead though."

"I will too" Alice said quickly. Jasper and Edward nodded and Alice and I both removed our sweatshirts to reveal our skin tight tank-tops. Jaspers mouth dropped and so did Edwards, geese haven't these guys ever seen a girl before.

"Edward's turn" he spun and it landed on Alice.

"Alice, answer a question" Edward wasn't going to want to see anymore of his little sister.

"Alice, why did you have to do that to Bella earlier?" Nice question Edward but didn't she just explain that.

"Because, Jasper and I have made plans for this week and I really didn't want to have to sneak around." Edward squirmed and Jasper's eyes got smaller almost like a cat.

"Okay Jaspers turn" Edward looked at his best friend with daggers for eyes. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Bella, take off a piece of clothing" these people were trying to kill me. I took off my sweatpants to reveal my shorts.

"Okay Bella your turn again" I spun and it landed on Jasper.

"Jazz, take off your shirt." He did and Alice's eyes got really wide and her cheeks turned bright red. Alice didn't even wait for them to tell her it was her turn she just spun. It landed on Edward.

"Edward take off a piece of clothing." He removed his jeans to reveal his basketball shorts. Edward spun and it landed on Jasper.

"Jasper, question"

"What in the world do you have planned for my baby sister?" Edward wasn't happy.

"Oh we were going to play a few games of cards and I didn't think you or Bella would like to participate in that." Edward didn't relax but he didn't kill Jasper either. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Alice.

"Kiss her" I said before Edward could say anything. He went and placed a sweet and short kiss on her lips and Alice's blush couldn't get any brighter. I spun and it landed on Alice.

"Question," Edward looked at me as he said that.

"Alice, do you love Jasper?" I asked because that would make Edward relax a bit.

"Yes" Alice looked at Jasper and he looked stunned.

"Hey what are you all doing" Emmett came up the stairs with rose and they looked at us all missing clothing in some way and all blushing. "Oo, you're playing spin the bottle right?"

"Yeah Cullen style" Alice said as Emmett and Rose sat down.

"Yes I love that version much more than the original." Rose mentioned, as she spun the bottle. It landed on Emmett. She didn't even wait to hear what we were going to make her do before she removed her t-shirt to reveal a small, black lace bra.

"Bella's turn" Jasper said.

"Okay" I said as I spun again. It landed on Emmett. He like rose just removed clothing, his jeans to be more specific.

"Jasper" rose said. Jasper spun and it landed on Edward.

"Question" everyone said at once.

"How do you feel for Bella?" Oh my god Jasper why would you make him answer that.

"To be truthful I'm in love with her" Edward mumbled and looked down at his feet. Emmett tensed but Rose held his arm so he stayed in his spot. I looked at Alice who was sleeping and Jasper got up and put Alice in his arms.

"I think it's time to get some sleep" he said as he walked out carrying Alice.

"I agree" Rose looked at Emmett and he picked her up wedding style and they went back downstairs I'm guessing for round two.

"Okay, well I think that's a good idea actually" I said as I got up and walked to the bunk room. Edward stayed in the living room. I put on my pj's and curled up on the bottom bunk. A few minutes later I heard the door open and Edward walked in, he had his pj's on but only the pants, and he walked over to me.

"Goodnight my Bella" he whispered and he gave me a kiss on the top of my head, he paused for a second and then climbed up to the top bunk. I waited a few minutes and then I decided that I was done being a coward or was I.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Yes" he was already out of his bunk and sitting on my bed.

"I can't sleep" I wasn't lying I couldn't.

"Okay" he climbed in under my sheets and I curled up against his chest.

"Edward," I looked up at him "I love you" I said it and I was positive about it too, I did love him.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair as he kissed me on the top of the head again. "Goodnight"

**Okay guys I know it was weird in the beginning but I tried to explain as well as I could, keep rockin and review. Love Zander.**


	9. Disapearence prt 1

**Hey everyone, you all rock 30 reviews and over 1000 hits in two weeks. I love all of you. To everyone that stated their opinion you all are awesome. **

I woke up to something unexpected today; I woke up to find an angel in bed with me. I was curled tightly against his chest, and his arms were around my waist. I felt safe and I felt as if I would never belong anywhere else. "Morning" he whispered in my ear, his soft voice as if I had just fallen through a velvet cloud.

"Good Morning" I whispered back at him. His smile was across his face even if it was crooked and awkward. I moved so that I was now facing him and not looking at the wall. His face was so angelic, his smile, his perfect angled features and then his piercing emerald eyes.

"I could get used to this, Love" he got closer to my ear as he spoke and just as he finished his sentence he kissed me on the cheek.

"Me too" I decided I was done playing this game and gave him a short kiss on the lips. I opened my eyes to see his wide with shock, and his face blank. He leaned in toward me again this time he kissed me he put more passion behind it like he had been waiting for me.

"So what are you planning today?" That's a weird question to ask after you just made out with someone while still lying in bed.

"Well, I don't know" I looked at him he was staring at me with this amazed expression on his face. "WHAT?" I squeaked.

"Oh, nothing just your hair is crazy. I kind of like it." He started to laugh but very quietly.

"Very funny" I looked at him to see if his hair was anything like mine it wasn't it was perfect like always even if it was covering his eyes. "So what did you have planned today?"

"I was thinking we could go to my one special spot and hang out away from Alice, Jazz, Rose and even Emmett." I perked up and propped myself up on my one elbow.

"That sounds nice, actually" I was thinking this trip needed some more fun and I needed a place to plan my first attack.

"Great, well it's a bit of a hike so wear your hiking boots and meet me out on the front porch at 0900 hours" He had to use Military time only one person I know uses military time and he was at home being head of police.

"Sir Yes sir" I saluted him and he got out of bed, I followed. I went to my bag and got out my necessary articles of clothing, shower supplies and other necessities. I grabbed my purple hiking boots yeah how she got purple for my color I don't know or care. To match I grabbed my black sweats, my black shorts, a purple t-shirt that had white writing on it, and my gray zip up sweatshirt and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I started the shower and pulled the curtain shut.

"Hello" someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah" I yelled back as I tried to rinse my hair of all shampoo.

"Bella, can I use the bathroom?" It was Alice so I agreed to let her in.

"Yeah Alice, plus I'm almost done" she walked in the door and shut it behind her.

"Bella, how did you sleep last night?"

"Great actually. Alice why are you asking while we're in the bathroom?

"Because, I didn't want to mention anything on how you slept in front of Emmett, who is raiding the fridge right now."

"Oh, thanks Alice" I put my hand out of the curtain as I shut off the water. "Hand me a towel please." She did and I wrapped myself in it as I opened the curtain.

"So I heard you are going with Edward to his 'secret spot' you may want this." She threw me a bikini that was the same color as the hiking boots and had black strings and white accents.

"Thanks I guess" she walked out so I could get dressed. I put on the bikini and the shorts but opted out of the sweats it was about 75 degrees and since we were hiking it wouldn't be cold. I put on the t-shirt and sweatshirt, put my hair in a ponytail and walked out to the porch hiking boots in my left hand, socks in the other.

"Hey Morning Bells"

"Morning Emm" I said as I walked past Emmett who was still in the refrigerator and had bologna hanging out of his mouth. "Big bro it may help your whole hunger issue if you put the food in your mouth and chewed it rather than just having it in your mouth."

"Yeah Love you too Bella" He looked at me over the door of the fridge. "Where you headed that you need to wear those." He pointed to my boots and I shrugged.

"Edward and I are headed out for a hike."

"Okay" He looked at my face and his was very serious "Bella please be careful and know what your getting into before you just jump in."

"Okay thanks Emmett, but I had that talk with dad already" I looked at him; he had a harder time with me growing up, than Charlie did. "Try and keep up Big Bro" I punched him as I walked toward the porch. When I got to the door I saw him through the window he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, his hiking boots that where pitch black with red laces and thread, and his solid black t-shirt. His hair was pushed out of his face sort of it was only covering his one eye and his forehead.

"Oh, so you decided to come after all" He was smiling and making fun of me for taking so long.

"Yeah, why won't I" I sat down on one of the porch chairs and began to put on my shoes.

"I don't know" He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Okay then, let's go" I stood up shoes on and he still continued to sit. "What did you change your mind, don't you want to go?"

"Oh no, I was just admiring you and your choice of outfits." I felt the blood start to rush to my cheeks. He stood up and we began our way through the woods.

"Okay so do you want to play a game while we're walking?" he asked as he looked back at me.

"Sure" I ran up so I was next to him. "Which game?"

"Oh a little game we call 20 questions" he was smiling.

"Okay, I guess"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Gray" I was looking around quickly because the woods and the scenery was so beautiful. "What is your favorite food?"

"Grilled Cheese sandwiches" I laughed that was my favorite too. "What is your favorite animal?"

"Squirrel" I really don't know why I said squirrel, other than I was staring at this really fat squirrel. He laughed as he looked over my shoulder at the squirrel. "What is your favorite subject?"

"Math" He rolled his eyes. "What's yours?"

"Math" I laughed because both of us knew math was our favorite. "What is your favorite season?"

"Fall" that surprised me I thought he would have picked winter because of the darkness and cold. "What is your favorite hobby?"

"Drawing" I loved to just sit at home and sketch everything I saw. "What is your favorite Hobby?"

"Annoying Alice" We both started laughing. "Okay well it's just up ahead" We began to walk faster as I saw light through the thick brush and trees. We walked into a small open meadow right on the edge of a lake; there was a small stone house that looked abandoned. "Isn't it cool?"

"No," I stunned him so I continued "it's awesome" He smiled,

"I knew you'd like it" I walked over to the house. "That is the house Carlisle built me when I was really depressed, I stayed here 24/7 and they removed anything sharp, and the bed isn't able to be moved and then I wasn't allowed ropes, string, or basically anything."

"Okay so can I go in" I asked, he nodded and we walked in the door. It was small inside but very cozy, there was a small bedroom, bathroom, and a living room, that were only big enough for two or three people. The living room had a small fireplace, and a few beanbags. The bedroom had a small double bed and a little three compartment dresser. The windows were cloudy, as Edward explained was because they were Plexiglas, which is plastic and bulletproof. "This is kind of cool"

"Really?" he looked at me "I thought this would freak you out"

"Nope, hey this can be our headquarters"

"Headquarters for what?"

"The prank war I'm planning" He smiled

"Sounds evil" he looked happier than I ever remembered "I like it"

"Great, but does anyone know where this place is, besides us?"

"Nope, Alice knows it's by the lake but that's it"

"Perfect" I put my hands together like an evil genius.

"So this prank war?" He sat down on the black beanbag.

"Will be us versus everyone else, and we will be headquartered here, and they will be headquartered at the cabin" I sat down in the purple beanbag. "So we will need to bring some food and drinks out here, and then we will need to move our stuff without anyone noticing what we are doing?"

"Okay, well we can move the food during the day and if anyone asks we are hungry and headed out to the lake for a picnic." He looked at me his eyes looking deeply into my soul. "And tonight we will move our clothing and supplies."

"I like it" I stood up and began walking back and forth in the small space. "Emm and Rose will be busy downstairs and Alice and Jazz will be busy in their room 'playing cards'" I did finger quotes and Edward squirmed.

"Yeah I know. Don't mention Alice and Jazz please"

"Okeedokee" He stood up and we walked out the door to the lake. He laid down right on the edge of the water, and I sat next to him.

"So what is your first plan of attack Captain Swan" I smiled and he laughed.

"Soldier, I feel water is in abundance here and Alice sat no water would fall from the sky. I think we should make her wrong." He was laughing at my fake accent but I was going to pretend to be a general I had to act like one. **(No offense to any one I'm not making fun of you) **"Lets get some balloons and fill them with water, and we can make something that will cause it to look like it is raining. Only when Alice comes outside."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" he saluted me, and I gave up my general act and laid my head on his chest. I don't know how long we lay like that but I felt it was long enough to go back to the cabin to get out food and drinks.

"Hey Edward" I propped myself up with my arm. "Edward" I looked at him, he was asleep. I really didn't want to wake him because he looked so peaceful but I was going to need help with getting supplies past Emmett or Alice. I poked him on the forehead, that didn't work. "God, Edward Wake Up" I yelled at him, and then it hit me. I leaned toward him and kissed him. Within a few seconds his lips began to move with mine as soon as he started to sit up and his hands went to my waist I pulled away from the kiss. "Morning" I smiled because his face was priceless, he looked like he was going to kill me and like he was going to take me away to the bedroom at the same time, his eyes were piercing and his hair was standing up on all ends.

"You suck, you know that right" He sat up and continued to look at me.

"Yeah I know" I stood up "So since you're up lets go get supplies" He stood up and we began to walk toward the edge of the woods toward the house.

"We have to turn on the electricity and water too" He forgot to mention that earlier. "Yeah, Carlisle turns off the water and power to this place when we leave because he doesn't want drug dealers on the run living there." I laughed because what kind of drug dealer would come out here.

"okay then" I could see the path that led to the cabin now, "So are we putting the food and stuff in a backpack or are we carrying it by hand?"

"I was thinking we could put the supplies in the cart and take that to the lake so we didn't have to walk so far." I looked at him confused. "We have two go-carts that we use to travel through the woods, Carlisle use them to take me food when I lived out there."

"Oh," We got our backpacks and loaded them with our food and our snacks that we hid in our room so Emmett wouldn't steal them. We went out into the backroom that was locked but Edward removed a chain necklace that he always wore around his neck. "What's that going to do against a locked door?"

"This will unlock the door" He took the necklace out of the front of his shirt and revealed a key. He unlocked the door and flipped the switch on the wall. I walked in the room to find that it wasn't a room but a back wall connected to a roof that covered two go-carts, one was silver and the other was black. The black one looked just like Carlisle's Mercedes but it only had two seats. And the silver one looked just like Edwards Volvo.

"Guess which one you are taking?"

"I'm taking one?"

"Yeah, so we can carry more stuff when we come back tonight"

"Oh, I guess the black one"

"Right" he threw the key at me that he got from the small box in the wall.

"Here we will need these too" I threw one of my walkie-talkies at him and he nodded. We got in our 'car' and started them, mine purred like a cat and Edward's roared more than a purr, of course his had more power.

"Ready" I yelled across the space.

"Yep" he yelled back as he put on a pair of mirrored black sunglasses. I decided it would probably be smart to put my sunglasses on too. Once I did he revved his engine and took off out of the room. I followed a little shaky. We drove all the way beck out to headquarters, which only took a quarter of the time than walking out. I stepped out of my car and walked with my backpack to the small refrigerator in the living room, the drinks I had took up half the space and the food Edward had took up the rest.

"Hey want to go for a swim since we live here now?" I asked walking toward the lake.

"Why not" he followed me, as I took of my t-shirt and shorts to reveal my swimsuit. "Wow" his eyes followed me whatever I did.

"What?" I walked back towards him.

"Nothing it's just you look stunning"

"Well, thanks" I walked back toward the water, he took of his jeans to reveal his swim shorts they were black of course but had white stripes on the sides. Then he took of his shirt and I almost fainted because he had more muscles than I thought possible. He walked over and stood next to me. He put his foot in the water and walked in; I decided it would be easier to just jump in, so I did.

"Bella!" he yelled because I soaked him when I jumped in.

"What?" I swam over to him and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know" He looked angry but I think it was just a façade. "I'm sorry" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Its okay" he gave me a kiss. He started laughing because something swam across my foot and I screamed. "Bella it was probably a fish"

"So it almost bit my toe off"

"No it didn't" by the time he finally got me calmed down it was getting dark.

"That's really pretty" I said looking out over the lake at the sun.

"Yeah it is" he looked at me and I moved back into the house so I could change out of my swimsuit. When I walked out he was back in his jeans and his suit was hanging by a small close line made out of a tree branch and the corner of the house. I put my suit next to his and we went back to the cars. I got in mine and he sat down next to me. "We can't take mine they will think something's up if both leave again, and mine is too loud if they are sleeping."

"True" we both put on our sunglasses even though they were only so gravel and bugs didn't get in our eyes. The ride back was nice, I drove and Edward and I held hand the whole time. "Hey stay here because I have a plan to get our clothes out of the cabin easier than stealing them."

"Okay" I walked into the cabin and right to our room. I grabbed my duffel bag and threw it out the window; his bag was small and went on my back. I walked towards where I had parked the car and Alice stopped me.

"Bella where are you going with Edwards clothes?" she asked very stunned.

"Well we were at his spot and we were goofing around and he fell in the water and he doesn't have any dry clothes."

"Oh, so why didn't he just come back to change" she knew something was up and I knew it.

"Because Alice he didn't want to ruin the go-cart with water and I was hungry so I came to get something to eat." She smiled and walked away she believed me.

"Here Bella" Alice was behind me with something in her hand, I took it and it was a box.

"Thanks Alice" I walked to the fridge and grabbed a sandwich for me and one for Edward.

"Bye Alice" I walked out of the cabin to the car and put his bag in the trunk area and he wasn't sitting in his seat. He came walking around the corner of the cabin with my bag; he put it next to his, and sat down in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving this time" I agreed and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Here" I handed him his sandwich as I bit into mine.

"Thanks" he said as we drove off back to the house in the woods.

**Sorry this might not have been in the order you wanted but I rewrote this chapter to flow better into the next one. Please keep reading and please keep reviewing. You all rock. Love Zander.**


	10. Disapearence prt 2

**I loved all of your reviews, this is a continuing of the disappearance chapter but it is special to see what is in store for Bella in 'headquarters'. **

"Hmmm" I stretched; I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything. I opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping in a small dark room I rolled over so I was looking toward the window. Edward was sleeping so peacefully against the wall, his arm still wrapped around my waist. Then I remembered, we were in our secret headquarters, that we ran away from the cabin, how I stole half of the food supply and how our clothes are now evenly separated between the three drawers in the dresser. Edward looked too happy to bother, and I loved to see him happy, so I got up and slowly made my way to the refrigerator. I found what I was looking for the small box of eggs we stole, the zip lock baggy of bacon and on top the half a loaf of bread. I walked around the small house trying to find something to cook with but there wasn't anything.

"Bella" I looked up and Edward was staring at me from the doorway in the bedroom.

"Yes"

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" he was still groggy from sleep but he still sounded happy.

"Looking for something to cook breakfast on." I responded looking in the only cupboard in the entire house. All I found were a bunch of flat perfectly cleaned pieces of slate.

"Really?" He walked over and took out the largest piece of slate, it was perfectly round and smooth. "Well, here"

"What?" I was majorly confused.

"This is what I used while I was here to cook breakfast and dinner" he looked at my face, and I was still confused why he would use rocks to cook. "Carlisle wouldn't let me have pots and pans or a kitchen because he thought I would do something to hurt myself."

"Okay, I guess I can cook on a rock" I grabbed it and went outside.

"I'll start a fire" He went over to the back wall of the house and came back with an armful of firewood.

"Great" I washed the 'pan' and put it next to the fire.

"Now we have to wait a little for it to warm up, unless you like soup for eggs" He was smiling at my little knowledge of cooking outside.

"Okay then" I walked inside to get dressed because I was in my t-shirt and shorts still, and I felt I needed to change. I put on my jeans and hiking boots and my Forks High Sweatshirt. "Ready to cook" I called to him as I walked outside.

"Yeah" He turned around with two more rocks full of food.

"I was going to cook you didn't have to"

"I know, but I did anyway" He was smiling his half smile.

"Okay then do you know where the silverware is?" I wasn't going to eat my eggs with my fingers.

"Yeah, go in and they're in the cupboard where the 'plates' where and they are in the back." I stood up and went to the cupboard. I looked in and all I saw where plastic spoons.

"Hey Edward" I walked out holding about ten spoons. "Do you have any other silverware?"

"Nope" he was eating his eggs wrapped in toast.

"You expect me to eat everything with a plastic spoon"

"Well, its not that hard to eat eggs with a spoon, you should try steak and a baked potato." He was laughing.

"Oh, never mind" I put the spoons back and ate my eggs like he did, wrapped in bread.

"I wasn't trust worthy enough for forks, knives, or even metal spoons." He was laughing harder than I had ever seen before.

"Really what where you going to do with a metal spoon that you can't do with a plastic spoon?"

"Oh, sharpen it and then use it like a knife on the stupid steak that doesn't cut with a spoon" I started laughing because his laugh was infecting me.

"Hey I have an idea on how to get Alice" He stopped laughing and started paying attention to everything I said. "She said no water would fall from the sky while we were here right?" He nodded "Well let's prove Alice wrong"

"How?"

"Water balloons" I got up and went to my bag, you never go on a trip with my big brother without water balloons. "Here help me fill them up" I tossed a bag to him and we went to the sink in the bathroom. Now it only took us two hours to fill all the balloons, with a consistent pattern of me then Edward then me again. As we filled them we put them in the bathtub and it was full of a hundred water balloons now.

"Wow" Edward said finally turning around he stayed looking at the sink the entire time.

"Yeah I know" I was smiling so much my face was beginning to hurt. "Now for part two" He looked at me like 'what we aren't just going to throw these at her?" "Okay well I remember seeing a tree house above the driveway, so we will put them up there and drop them on Alice when she walks out." He started laughing again.

"You're evil, but I like it" He gave me a short kiss, and we got the big garbage can from behind the house, we filled it with the water balloons and began to carry it to the cars. We got in and the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Perfect"

"What?" He asked as we sat down in our seats and he started the engine.

"The sun is just coming up, so everyone at the cabin is still sleeping" He got it now and we put on our sunglasses. The drive was peaceful and when we got close enough to see the tree he got out his backpack and he had an extra on too. "What are those for?"

"Well, I don't think we can carry that up the rope ladder" He pointed to the garbage can.

"I guess not" I took the backpack and we filled them with water balloons. He made his way up the ladder. He was so graceful I would have thought he was part squirrel. I went up the ladder with more difficulty. Once at the top I saw everything, the lake but not our headquarters or the other car. There was a small roof and a small box that we put the balloons in. We continued to carry balloons up until the box was full. "Okay"

"I guess you can stay here while I take the car back and I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed me, but I didn't want it to end so I laced my fingers though his hair. When he finally pulled away he looked at me with longing eyes.

"Okay see you soon" He climbed down the ladder, and started the car. He took off quickly into the woods leaving me alone in a tree, with a hundred water balloons.

**Okay everyone that is the ends of the disappearance chapter now let's start the prank war, hope you love it and review and if you hate it review and tell me why so I can improve. Bye Love Zander.**


	11. Stupid Magic Water Balloons

**Everyone you rock. Now I don't usually do this but I want to give special thanks to:**

**Liza Isadore****; ****LuciFerBlayke****; ****USC Girl****; and ****Creative Insanity****. You all were some of the first people to read my story and have continued to read and be supportive, I love you all. Now this is still the same day as the last chapter but it's different, so let the prank war begin.**

I was beginning to get bored waiting for Edward to return I had been staring at the lake for what seemed like eternity, and then I heard some movement down on the ground. I looked over the edge of the wooded floor to see my big brother stumbling around in his pajama bottoms and no shirt. EWW, I really didn't want to see him shirtless. He stumbled back inside after running into the door; I had to almost bite my tongue off to stop from laughing and blowing my cover. I relaxed and went back to looking at the lake. All of a sudden something cold touched me right on the back of my neck, I flipped.

"Geese Bella, relax." It was Edward. "It's just a coke" I looked at his hand and he was right it was a coke, "Here" He gave it to me and pulled another one out of his pocket.

"Why did you do that?" I was still breathing heavily but I was starting to relax.

"Because I thought it would be funny" He smiled.

"Well it wasn't. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't think you would react like that." He was chuckling just loud enough to hear but not loud enough to blow our cover. I put my head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella, I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear as he kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay, no one died," I heard some more movement from the cabin this time it was Alice looking at the sky, probably for any signs of rain. "Hey look" I pointed to Alice.

"Target spotted" He grabbed a balloon and chucked it at her it flew perfectly so it hit a tree branch and busted, the balloon stayed in the tree but the water landed right on Alice.

"Bull's-eye" we both whispered at the same time.

"NO!!!!!!" Alice was screaming "Jasper, why?" Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all ran out to see Alice dripping wet and bright red. Emmett started laughing, Rose looked shocked and Jasper was looking scared.

"Alice what happened?" Jasper was talking quietly and walking towards her.

"Well, 'tsupposedtorainforanotherweekandthenthishappens." She was speaking quickly and I knew what she said but it sounded like one big word.

"What?" Edward looked at me confused.

"She said quote 'Well, I was checking the sky and then out of no where I got soaked. I checked the weather and it wasn't supposed to rain for another week and then this happens.' End quote" I was laughing because I thought her reaction was funny. Edward and I continued to look at everyone down below.

"Alice calm down and explain what happened" Jasper was holding her by her shoulders and looking at her like Edward looks at me sometimes.

Alice took a deep breath "Okay, well I was checking the sky to make sure it wouldn't rain today, and then I got wet. I freaked out because there aren't any clouds in the sky and I still get rained on." Emmett was laughing as he looked up in the tree the balloon landed on.

"Okay Alice lets go inside and we can relax." Jasper put his arm around Alice as the walked inside. Rose followed them and Emmett stayed outside examining the tree.

"Very funny Lil' Sis but tell Edward his aim sucks" He said as he walked into the cabin. He stuck his head out of the door and called up to the trees "Oh and Bella it's on" Crap now Emmett is going to target us. Edward must have known what I was thinking because he pulled up the rope ladder and he motioned for me to stay very quiet. Next out the door was Jasper to look at the sky. I'm guessing Alice made him check it for her.

"Ali its fine you won't get wet again I promise." He walked in and came back out with Alice. "Now we are going to eat outside today so I'm going to get the food you stay here." She nodded her head slowly and he walked back in. This time I threw the balloon and it landed dead center on Alice's head.

"JASPER! YOU PROMISED!" She was partially crying and partially having a temper tantrum.

"Alice what this time?" Jasper put his head out the door to see a soaked Alice again. "Alice come here, what happened?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well I was standing there like you said and then a magic water balloon came out of absolutely nowhere." Jasper started laughing as he pulled a piece of balloon out her hair.

"Well, Ali I don't think that's possible but okay, we can stay inside today." They walked into the house but Jasper stayed in the doorway and looked out at the tops of the trees trying to find where the balloons were coming from. He was bugging me so I threw a balloon at him and it landed right in the center of his back when he turned around to go inside. "WTF" He flipped around so quick he fell over. Edward started laughing really hard, and then I started because he got covered in leaves and dirt. He stood up and Edward decided he need to be rinsed of so he threw a balloon at him and it landed on his head, we continued to throw balloons until Jasper got to the door again. "Yeah Alice the woods are full of Magic Water balloons." He walked in and we heard Emmett burst out laughing.

"Good shot Bells" Emmett screamed loud enough to hear from all the way in the tree house.

"Bella you're dead now!" Alice screamed as she ran out the front door scanning the trees and the forest for any sings of Me. I was smart though and since the tree house was only a few feet from the roof of the cabin I jumped, and so did Edward. I landed hard on my shins but he almost slid of the roof, now I was laughing. We climbed over the peak of the roof to the garage area in the back.

"I parked the car out back" Edward whispered. We jumped off the roof next to the car but the car was covered in mud and when we landed mud splashed everywhere.

"WTF, Edward" I called.

"Well they're going to think we threw those balloons so if we are covered in mud and so is my car, then they are going to think that we did what I always do when I'm here."

"And what is that?" I asked as we got in the car as he made the engine roar to life.

"Mud running" He was smiling and as soon as I sat down he went into a donut and covered every inch of us in mud.

"Perfect" I said as he began to drive off toward the front of the cabin.

"Bella?" Alice looked very confused and so did Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah" I answered looking at all of them through my sunglasses.

"Hey Alice" Edward stood up "Woa, what happened to you guys?" He was laughing.

"Oh just some magic water balloons hit us" She wasn't happy.

"Really Alice is the outside air getting to your head?" I asked truly concerned for my friend.

"NO, you threw water balloons at us." She screamed.

"Alice, we couldn't have we were out mud running" Edward pointed to his car that was covered in mud.

"Really" She looked over shocked "Then how did we get hit with water balloons?"

"Ali, I don't know. All I know is I had a blast Edward" I walked into the cabin to pretend like I was still staying here and got a shower. I took off the jeans and the sweatshirt and left on my shorts and t-shirt, and then I washed the mud out of my hair.

"Bella, hurry up Alice is yelling at me for getting mud in the house" Edward was yelling from just outside the door.

"Okay, well I'm done come on in" He did and he took off his jeans to reveal shorts and his sweatshirt to reveal a sleeveless shirt that was ripped down the sides that showed off his perfect abs. He washed the mud out of his hair, I decided to help. Well, that didn't work the way I thought it would we ended up kissing and then I ended up sitting on the bathroom counter with my legs on either side if him and his hands under my shirt. "Edward, we have to get back to headquarters we're in enemy territory" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh fine" He grumbled as he let me jump of the counter.

"We can have more fun at the house." I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom; he stood there shocked and then ran to catch up to me.

"Then what are we doing here?" He picked me up and put me on his back. He took off running to the car and set me in the passenger seat. He jumped in and started the engine quickly; he had never driven that fast before. So we got back to headquarters in less than 10 minutes.

"Wow" I got out of the car and he was instantly to my side.

"Yeah, now" he put me back on his back and carried me to the house. We went to the living room and he dropped me on the bean bag. "That was awesome they completely believed us." He was laughing again.

"Yeah, now what's our second plan of attack" I asked.

"I was thinking that you should let Alice give you a make over and then we will tell her we have great news."

"Okay, so we're targeting Alice again"

"No, we're targeting Emmett"

"Okay so why do I have to get a makeover?"

"Just because then you can show her this" He pulled a velvet bag out of his back pocket and opened it. A small silver object fell into his hand and he gave it to me. "It's a promise ring, tell her that I promised to marry you as soon as you turn 18 and you agreed." He was smiling and his eyes were full of happiness and passion. "She won't be able to keep her mouth shut and Emmett will find out by word of mouth not by you telling him"

"That's perfect" I screamed as I put the ring on, it wasn't huge but it had a pretty square cut ruby in the center and on either side there were two royal blue sapphires. "It's beautiful" I was stunned.

"You get to keep it when this is all over with because I wouldn't have given you the ring if I wasn't going to keep the promise."

I looked up at him and he was right in front of me now. I jumped on him and kissed him as I laced my fingers through his hair. "Edward" was all I could say when I heard something outside.

**Okay everyone this is the beginning of the prank war it will continue into the next few chapters but the next chapter also involves Bella's friend. Keep reading and reviewing. Bye Love Zander.**


	12. Get your crazy wolf butt down here

**Hey everyone you all rock so much. I loved everything you guys said, and the suggestions you're making are helping a lot. THANKS. **

"What was that?" Edward whispered as he crouched down and began to walk towards the door.

"I don't know" I responded deciding just to walk out the door to see. I stood just outside the door and saw an old man in a wheelchair sitting next to the lake with a fishing pole. Then I looked out towards the trail and I saw a boy I'd say about my age, walking around. Edward finally got enough courage to come out and he walked over to the man fishing.

"Excuse me" The man turned around. "This is a private spot can we help you go somewhere else?" You have to be kidding me the guy only wanted to fish so let him.

"Edward, its fine he can fish its not like he's burning down the house." I walked over to them and looked at the man up close he had long gray hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and dark sun hardened skin.

"Excuse me miss" His voice sounded familiar but it was ruff and dry from age.

"Yes" I was now looking at the boy who was climbing the tree next to the lake.

"You look familiar, what is your name" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm Bella Swan" I said putting my hand out to shake his. "And you are?"

"Bella, I'm Billy Black. I'm a good friend of your dads" Billy, I was thinking where I would know him from then I remembered my dad always took me fishing with him when I was little.

"Billy, Oh my god. How are you?" I gave him a hug.

"Umm…are you going to fill me in on anything?" Edward was standing there staring at me.

"Oh, Billy here fishes with my dad I haven't seen him in a while and I used to play with his daughter Rebecca and his son Jake." Then I knew who the kid was. "Hey Jake get your crazy wolf butt down here." Billy and I started laughing, Edward looked confused. "Jake when he was little thought he was a wolf."

"Okay" He turned around and began walking to the house "Hey Bells I'll let you catch up with your friends I'm going to talk to Alice for a little bit."

"Billy I'll be right back" I ran over to Edward and gave him a small kiss as he got in the car, "I love you and come back soon because I want to surprise you with dinner" He started the motor and drove off. I walked back to Billy who now had his son standing next to him.

"BELLA!" Jake screamed as he picked me up into a big hug.

"Yeah Jake" He put me down and I looked at him. He had his dad's dark skin but it wasn't tanned from sun like his dad's and his dark brown eyes matched his sister's perfectly. "What's up?"

"Oh my god Bella look at you" He took my arm and spun me around.

"Jake quit staring you're starting to bug me" I laughed and Billy did too.

"Sorry Bella, It's just great to see you." He was smiling from ear to ear he had braces that were red and black.

"Hey since when did you get braces" I asked because he always had perfect teeth.

"Since Becca hit me in the face with a baseball bat." Billy started laughing.

"Jake you tried on her favorite dress what did you expect."

"I expected it to fit and not rip half-way down the side." Jake looked back at Billy as he cast his fishing pole out again.

"Seriously you didn't learn the first time you ripped up her clothes did you?" I was giggling and so was Billy.

"I guess not" He looked down at his feet. "So Bella, do you want to hang out somewhere where the old man can't laugh at everything I do or say."

"I guess" I walked over to the house and Jake followed me. "Talk to you later Billy"

"So Jake since when did you grow to be about ten feet tall"

"Oh, about a year ago but I'm only six two."

"ONLY!?!" He was smiling "Jake that's almost a foot taller than me"

"So what you're just going to be short your whole life." He started laughing.

"Shut up at least I won't hit my head off the ceiling in my own house."

"Very Funny" We sat down in the bean bags and continued to talk; he really loved fixing things and got his permit a month ago.

"Jake, lets get these fish home before they start to stink." Billy was right outside the door.

"Okay," He looked at me with aggravation in his eyes.

"Hey Jake I really had fun talking to you. And you should stop at the house sometime I bet Charlie would love to have his old sports buddy back."

"Yeah, I bet Emmett is a little strange especially since he doesn't understand anything except kill the other team." I laughed really hard at that because that was so what my brother did. I got on my tippy-toes and gave him a hug but he stopped and grabbed my hand. "Bella, do you really know that guy well enough to wear that?"

"Jake it's none of your business why I wear this ring and I think I do."

"Jacob, you coming" Billy sounded mad.

"Yeah" he looked back at me "Bella be careful"

"I will Jake." He walked away.

"Oh Jake can I have your phone number I'd like to catch up when I get out of the woods."

"Sure" I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from my bag and we wrote down both our phone numbers. "Here you go" he handed me his,

"There Jake feel free to call anytime." I handed him mine.

"Bye Billy" I waved at a very aggravated old man in a wheelchair.

"Mhmm" He nodded and looked at Jake.

"I'm coming Old man" he started to walk behind Billy towards the trail. "Bye Bella Talk to you soon" and they were out of sight. I went in to start making dinner; I found two small hamburgers and two buns. I got out the slate and started a fire, this should be fun. I cooked the burgers, probably a little more than necessary but oh well. Then I tried to open the buns with my fingers but they need to be cut open, great. I gave up on dinner until Edward got back. I sat down on the bed and started counting how many boards were on the floor. I got board and walked over to my bag remembering the box Alice handed me. I opened it to find a small knife and two forks, and then underneath there was a small velvet bag that said 'EMC' in silver script. I opened it to find a small heart shaped silver locket on a silver chain, the chain also had a key on it that opened the locket. I put it back in the bag and set that next to the silverware.

"Bella" I walked to the living room at the sound of his voice.

"Yes," I looked around the corner to see him standing there with his ripped jeans on and his black t-shirt but his hair wasn't as long anymore and it didn't cover his eyes. The bangs were still long but the back was almost short and the sides weren't half their original length. "Oh My God" I ran up to him and started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Do you like it?" He was asking if I approved. It was his hair. So what did my opinion matter.

"It's awesome" I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as my hands went through his hair.

**Okay everyone this chapter is shorter and I'm really sorry. And everyone I'm really sorry that Edward cut his hair *tear* but it had to be done for the story to continue. I hope you continue to read and review. Love ZANDER**


	13. OH MY GOD Edward POV

**Okay everyone this is the chapter where Bella and Jake get to talk but this is what Edward did. Now some people asked for Edward to have a makeover so here you go. **

_Previously (Edward POV)_

"Just because then you can show her this" I pulled a velvet bag out of my back pocket and opened it. Inside was something Esme gave me when a few days ago. "It's a promise ring, tell her that I promised to marry you as soon as you turn 18 and you agreed." I was smiling and I really wanted Bella to feel the same way I did now. I loved her more than my own life. "She won't be able to keep her mouth shut and Emmett will find out by word of mouth not by you telling him"

"That's perfect" she screamed as she put the ring on. She looked at it for about an eternity before looking back up at me "It's beautiful"

"You get to keep it when this is all over with because I wouldn't have given you the ring if I wasn't going to keep the promise." I loved her and that ring was hers for forever. I never even see anyone else in my future anymore. Now, the ring wasn't anything special it was just a square ruby with two small sapphires on the sides but it symbolized something. Esme explained when she gave it to me but I didn't pay attention.

. I moved right in front of her and she looked up. She jumped on me and began to run her hands through my hair, this girl was killing me. "Edward" she whispered but she was cut short by some sound outside.

Edward POV

"What was that?" I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I crouched down and walked towards the front door.

"I don't know" Bella stood up and walked out the front door. Why was she so quick to go outside and check it out? Since she was outside already I guess that I should go and stand next to her if she gets in trouble. I walked out and saw an old man sitting in wheelchair fishing, don't people see the house they should know this is private property.

"Excuse me" whoever he was he turned around and faced me. "This is a private spot can we help you go somewhere else?" I was trying to be polite but last time people came here they destroyed half of the stuff in the house.

"Edward, its fine he can fish its not like he's burning down the house." She had no idea what they could do. Then I looked over and saw the kid, he would do something to destroy the house.

"Excuse me miss" Know the old man thought he could talk to Bella, seriously are there no boundaries anymore.

"Yes" Bella was talking back she lost her mind. The kid was now climbing the tree next to the lake, I hope he falls in.

"You look familiar, what is your name" Bella don't tell him your name he could be one of those sex offenders or something.

"I'm Bella Swan" At least she didn't use her full name. Bella could be short for Isabella, Annabelle, or Arabella. "And you are?" she put her hand out for him to shake.

"Bella, I'm Billy Black. I'm a good friend of your dads" That is so creeper like, say you know some girls dad so you can talk to her.

"Billy, Oh my god. How are you?" She gave him a hug. Now I was really confused.

"Umm…are you going to fill me in on anything?" I looked at Bella pleading for answers.

Oh, Billy here fishes with my dad I haven't seen him in a while and I used to play with his daughter Rebecca and his son Jake." Oh so the creeper isn't really a creeper. "Hey Jake get your crazy wolf butt down here." Why would she just come up with something like that to yell she had lost her mind? She started laughing and so did the old man. I looked at her again. "Jake when he was little thought he was a wolf."

"Okay" It was really awkward right now I felt like a third wheel so I started walking toward the house. "Hey Bells I'll let you catch up with your friends I'm going to talk to Alice for a little bit." I went toward the car and got in. Bella said something to the creep and came running over to me. She gave me a short kiss that I wish would last a little longer. "I love you and come back soon because I want to surprise you with dinner" Oh, this should be good, what's she going to cook peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I started the motor and revved it up as she walked back over to those people. I took off at top speed throwing up a ton of dust. The drive to the cabin was strange I felt like I was broken in two and that I was hollow. Once I parked the car under the roof I walked to Alice and Jasper's room. Alice was in there with her clothes trying to pick something out to wear since she was still getting water balloons dropped on her. This time by Emmett.

"Ali" I knocked on the door.

"Yes, Edward" she walked over and opened the door.

"I was hoping you brought your scissors." She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I did Edward like always." She went over to her bag and got them out of the small side pocket. "What do you need them for?"

"Well, Rose is going to style hair for a living isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's taking classes at a technical school"

"Great" I walked with the scissors to the door to the basement. I knocked just to be safe as not to walk in on anything. "Rose, I need a favor"

"Okay I'll be right up" she yelled through the door. She was up a minute later. "What is it Edward?"

"Can you get some of this off?" I asked with a piece of hair in-between my fingers.

"Yeah sure, what do you want done?" She grabbed the scissors as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ummm… Well the back is really too long and so are the sides but I want to keep most of the length in the front"

"Okay so about like Emmett's in the back, Jaspers in the front, and the sides about this long" She took a piece in her hand and showed me with a mirror.

"Yeah, and just make it look good. Rose, no jokes." She smiled and began to cut off chunks of hair at a time. It only took a few minutes once she started but it felt like an eternity.

"Here you go Eddie" I squirmed, I don't like when people call me Eddie. I looked in the mirror and it looked good. My bangs were about an inch shorter but still covered half my eye, the sides were short but it wasn't a bad short and the back was strange because I've never had short hair before.

"Thanks Rose, it looks awesome" I gave her a hug and went to take the scissors back to Alice. "Ali," I walking her room and she looked up at me.

"OH… MY… GOD" She stood up and walked around me occasionally feeling how short my hair actually was.

"Is it a good Oh my god or a bad Oh my god," I smiled and she punched me.

"A good Oh my god Edward." She was smiling "It looks really good, Rose does great work" She went to the closet and came out with a small black bag. "Now you need a new outfit to match your new hair.

"Alice it still has to be black until we get home then you can buy me an entirely new wardrobe." I can't believe I was giving her that power but she knew what Bella liked and that's all I cared about. She opened the bag and pulled out a pair of designer ripped jeans then were faded and shredded like the ones I got covered in mud this morning. Then she pulled out a black t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off and was slit all the way down to the bottom seam.

"Already ahead of you big brother." She threw the clothes at me and pointed to get out of her room. I did and she shut the door quickly.

"Thanks Alice" I walked to the bathroom to change. Now I had to admit I like the hair cut, I might have to keep it. The jeans fit perfect and the shirt well was awesome. I walked out to the living room to grab my sunglasses but they were missing. "Hey anyone know where my sunglasses went?" I yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear me. Jasper came out first, then Rose and Emmett, and finally Alice.

"Edward Relax" Alice threw a pair of Aviators at me they were silver framed and had black lenses but they weren't mirrored, like my old ones.

"Alice why can't I have my old sunglasses"

"Because I like how those look on you better" she smiled and walked away Jasper followed a little too eagerly.

"Okay everyone see ya" I walked out the front door and began walking back to the house where my Bella was waiting. I didn't want to take my car out again because the next prank would require us sneaking back in the middle of the night and mine just isn't quiet enough. The walk was long and peaceful but I couldn't get Bella out of my head, she was involved in absolutely every part of every thought. I walked around the last bend of the trail and smelt smoke so I started to run to the house, I knew that kid would burn down the house. I saw it and it was in one peace thank god, she's still safe. I looked around the fire ring had coals in it and the slate was out, she was cooking. I walked into the house and stood in the living room.

"Bella" I was looking around the room for her but couldn't locate her.

"Yes" She looked around the corner from the bedroom, her face dropped and she continued around the corner. I knew she'd hate the hair and the outfit, I mean why would she like me. "Oh my god" why was that the only phrase girls could use today? She ran her fingers through my hair; she was trying to kill me I swear because she wouldn't do that so often if she wasn't.

"Do you like it?" I really wanted her to say she loved it or that I looked good with short hair. She looked at me; she had fire in her eyes.

"It's awesome" She attacked me. Her arms went around my neck her hands went quickly through my hair and her lips attached themselves to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. Man, did I love her.

**Hey everyone I thought it would be great to see what Edward did when he went to 'talk' to Alice. So read, review; whatever you do keep it up. Love ZANDER.**


	14. What are you thinking?

**Everyone I'm so sorry I cut off the way I did last chapter but I needed to. This is when Bella and Edward end up telling Emmett so please read and enjoy.**

Bella POV

I woke up in mine and Edward's room, it was still dark but something didn't feel right. I rolled over and saw that Edward wasn't with me. I looked at his pillow and found a note that said 'my dearest Bella' I opened it and read the inside writing. 'Love, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you woke up but I just had to do something at the cabin before we go back later today. I will be back as soon as I'm done, I promise. With all my heart, Edward'. I stood up and walked over to the small counter, where I saw a small egg sandwich and two pieces of bacon. I picked them up and ate the sandwich which was delicious. I sat down in the bean bag wondering what he was talking about in the note.

"Bella," I stood up and walked outside to see Jake waiting for me.

"Morning Jake" I looked around no Billy "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to first beach with me sometime this weekend?" He looked at me his eyes were warm and very friendly.

"Sure Jake, sounds like fun, but can I bring Edward too." I really wanted to spend every moment with him.

"Yeah, why not" Jake smiled and began to walk toward the trail "Hey Bells, Billy has me doing chores all day so I have to go"

"See you later then" I waved and he walked out of sight. I turned back towards the house and walked back into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I stepped into the warm water that calmed my muscles quickly. I took my time washing my hair and stepped out. I grabbed one of the small towels that Edward and I had stolen from the main cabin, and wrapped it around me. I walked over to the bedroom to get dressed. To my surprise when I stepped into the room Edward was laying on the bed. His head set on his pillow and his feet dangling slightly off the side of the bed. His head tilted up and he looked towards me.

"Wow, this is what you do when I'm not here?" He had his crooked smile on his face and his eyes were full of light.

"Only when I forget to take clothing to the bathroom" I said as I walked in to get my outfit I had layed out. When I went over to the dresser to grab my clothes I found nothing. "Where is my clothing Edward"

"Oh I thought it was worth putting it away and then I picked something out for you." He was smiling even bigger and he sat up to watch my face.

"Really," I said internally kicking myself for leaving my clothing out in the open.

"Yes, really" He stood up and handed me a handful of clothing in my rock star sweatshirt. "I think it will look very good on you." He walked out of the room to give me some privacy as I put on the outfit. It consisted of a blood red lace tank-top, a black and red plaid mini skirt, and my rock star sweatshirt, as I unfolded the tank-top I found a white silk bra with black lace details, and a pair of black lace boy shorts. I groaned internally but put on the clothing. He was right it didn't look bad.

"Can I come in now?" He asked from right around the corner.

"Yeah all I have to do is put on my make-up" He walked in and I finally saw what he was wearing. He had on a midnight blue t-shirt that was worn and faded, his jeans were ripped and shredded on his knees, and thighs. I wasn't arguing about it though.

"Wow" He paused and looked at me "You look…"

"What is it that bad because you picked it out" I began to put on my black eye liner.

"No, you look amazing" He was right behind me then "beautiful and sexy" with the last word he kissed my neck that sent shivers up my spine.

"Thanks Edward" I looked at him "You did a good job picking the outfit." He took a bow and I stood up. "Now to thank you properly" I whispered before I grabbed his shirt and kissed his passionately on his lips. He responded by wrapping me tightly in his arms and his hands rested on my hips.

"You are so welcome" He was panting, and so was I.

"Okay so what are we doing at the cabin today" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I think we are going to tell Emmett everything." He got the twinkle back in his eye and he walked towards the car. "So I set up the room to look like we did more than just sleep there. Then I left to come get you, they were all still sleeping. I made enough noise to wake everyone up and also I left the door open so they could all see." I was smiling as he continued to explain. "Well, what will Emmett think?"

"He will automatically go to the worst possible situation."

"Exactly" We got in the car and put on our sunglasses.

"Your evil" I said before kissing him again.

"Thank you" We drove off to the cabin. We took our time and came to a stop right outside the front door. Emmett was waiting for us and stormed out the front door.

"Edward, what did you do to my baby sister!" his voice booming with anger, as he grabbed Edward's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Emmett, he didn't do anything." I stood up and Emmett's eyes dropped, and so did Edward. He hit the ground with an ufff. I went and bent down next to him. "You okay" I whispered in his ear before helping him up.

"Bella" Emmett wasn't really looking too good. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yes Emmett" Now the others were starting to come outside. Jasper looked at me with wide open eyes, Alice looked like she was going to die, and Rose looked like she was going to kill me for making Emmett freak like he did.

"Go change now!" He sounded like Charlie.

"What if I don't want to" I looked at Edward who was looking at me with desire and lust in his eyes.

"Bella just go change" Emmett's face looked like he was going to kill anyone of us soon.

"No, Emmett" I walked to Edward and he took me in his arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love, maybe it would be best for your brother's health if you changed." He winked at me but I don't think anyone noticed because they were paying attention to what he said.

"Oh my god." Alice was cheering and jumping up and down. "You're dating now. I'm sooo happy for you."

"Thanks Alice" I said as Edward and I walked toward our old room. I shut the door and looked at his work. There was clothing thrown everywhere, but only enough to count for two outfits. One of my bras was hanging by the ceiling fan, which was so unrealistic. His boxers were laying over one of the picture frames on the wall, and there were socks in random places everywhere. I looked at the bed, to see the covers twisted and flipped and partly of the bed. "Good work" I kissed him again.

"I thought you'd think so" He kissed me back with more force than he had ever used before. "I think you should 'change' just to make your brother happy" He winked again and I agreed.

"Okay then" I took off the skirt and the sweatshirt but left the boy shirts and the tank top.

"Bella I wasn't thinking like that but you are a genius." He opened the door and Emmett was standing right outside it. He looked at me and looked like he was going to die.

"Bella what are you thinking?" He was pleading now.

"Emmett I was thinking that Edward is just as much a part of the family now as you are." He looked at me confused and I raised my hand to show him the ring. His face turned red then purple then blue.

"You…You" Emmett was starting at Edward with death in his eyes.

"Emmett what's the matter" Rose cooed in his ear, Alice was right behind her.

"Bella" She saw the ring and she smiled again. "I knew it I knew He already promised her." Rose looked in shock and horror at the ring, Emmett stopped breathing again and this time he lunged at Edward.

"You hurt my sister, emotionally, physically, or mentally, I will make you wish you had never been born." He punched Edward in the chest, knocking all the air out of him. Emmett stood up but Edward stayed down. I went and kneeled next to him, I sat him up and he coughed.

"Baby, are you sure this will work" I asked not wanting him to get hurt anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I coughed again but began to stand up.

"Lets go back home" I supported most of his weight "I'll drive" I slowly reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed the keys.

**Everyone this isn't how I originally wrote the chapter but my computer lost the file. I guess I should invest in a flash drive or something. I hope it's still good, and that you all continue to read and review. Love ZANDER**


	15. Never Again

**Everyone I loved all your reviews and some people asked me where I was going with this and I'm not going to spoil. I have a poll up on my profile so go and vote to help me out. **

"Edward" I whispered in his ear as I moved closer to his chest.

"Yes Love" He kissed me on my forehead.

"Don't you think we should get up?" We were still lying in our bed, and the sun had been up for a while now.

"We should…" He started to trail his kisses down my neck. "But" his lips were now on my collarbone "I really don't think we have to" He moved and his lips smashed into mine with so much passion.

"Mmm, I see what you mean but I think we should prank some more people today and then we can come back" I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly before standing up and walking to the shower.

"Bella, why do you do that to me?" He was standing outside the bathroom door talking to me.

"Do what?" I was curious.

"Tease me like that, it drives me insane." I smiled and I could here the desire in his voice.

"Oh really, I'm a tease." I was trying to show him what he did to me every time he smiled. "And you aren't"

"What are you talking about?" He walked into the bathroom.

"I mean you wear ripped shirts constantly and all your jeans are shredded, and then your smile" I stopped because I didn't want him to know everything.

"Oh really that bugs you?" He was happy about that, and you could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

"Not bugs me, just its maddening." I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out of the shower, but being me slipped on the tile floor.

"Love really you need to be more careful" He said as he caught me and put me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry I'm clumsy" I was blushing, and he was smiling

"Well please be more careful" He brought my face up to his and his hand went to my lower back. Mine went straight into his hair, and then he took off running very quickly, with my towel.

"Edward Cullen!" I yelled loud enough for everyone within a forty mile radius to hear me. He burst out laughing from across the hall. I noticed he left one of his shirts on the bathroom floor so I grabbed that and walked into the bedroom. His eyes lit up when I walked to get my clothes.

"You know I find it very sexy to see a girl in my shirt" I felt the blood rush to my face, and he stood up. "Come here, I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself" He held his arms out for another hug.

"No more hugs for you" I wiggled my finger at him.

"Ahhh too bad" He came up to me and his hands went around the back neck as he pulled me into him, attaching his lips to mine. I lost my breath and so did he so I broke away and trailed kisses down his jaw and his neck. While he was kissing my neck I took the opportunity to grab my clothes and took off towards the bathroom. I needed to be careful, every second he swept me off my feet more. I got dressed in something I knew would kill him. It was a black lace tank-top that was really tight, and my cut-off denim shorts that barely covered my butt. I looked in the small mirror and decided to let my hair dry naturally because then it would curl and wave slightly. I walked back to the bedroom and saw him sitting with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He looked sad, and that hurt me.

"Edward" I whispered and he glanced up at me through his hair. I walked further into the room and his lifted his head out of his hands. His eyes were red and his face was flushed. "Are you okay?" I sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked directly in my eyes and his were full of pain and anguish, I wanted nothing more than to see all of that to disappear.

"mhmm" He wiped his eyes and stood up. "Let's go get Jasper this time" He turned to face me, "but we are going to need Alice's help" I didn't want to tell Alice about what we were doing but I had a feeling she already knew.

"Sounds good except, Alice can't know where headquarters is and that we aren't sleeping in the cabin." He nodded in agreement and we slowly went to the fridge. I grabbed a small protein bar, and he grabbed an energy drink.

"I'm going to need this if Emmett sees what you're wearing today." I laughed and he smiled. The drive was peaceful and let me think about everything that was happening. We arrived at the cabin in a few minutes and we both stood up. Edward took my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I didn't disagree we were supposed to look like we were in love, for Emmett. Even though I think I was in love with him. "Morning Everyone" He yelled as we walked into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking.

"Where have you been" Emmett didn't seem happy.

"We went for a little drive this morning, Bella wanted to see the sun rise over the lake." Edward responded so calmly, I was stunned.

"Really" Rose turned around and looked at us above the back of the couch. "How was it?"

I smiled and so did Edward "beautiful" I looked at Edward and his eyes lit up.

"Emmett we should go see the sun rise tomorrow" Rose looked at Emmett with her puppy eyes.

"I guess we could" Emmett broke. Rose kissed him and looked back at Alice.

"So as you were" she said and Alice opened her mouth and began speaking.

"So I mentioned that Carlisle called this morning and he feels we are being so good since nothing has been broken yet, that we can come back whenever we have more than three days off school." Jasper looked happy, Rose and Emmett quickly went downstairs and Edward and I sat in their spots.

"Hey Jazz, can I talk to my sister for a little bit" Jasper nodded and stood up, I did too and we walked out to the porch.

"So Bella" Jasper swallowed hard and looked at me. "What are you and Edward actually doing?"

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Jazz?"

"Well, you and Edward aren't sleeping in your room like everyone thinks you are. Then you just magically go from thinking he's just a friend to, you're going to marry him as soon as you turn 18."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah Jasper, I don't know what happened but Edward and I are promising that to each other."

"Bella, I hope you understand that he loves you more than he lets on, and if you don't feel the same and you hurt him. It will do more than break his heart, it will break him." Jasper was serious, and I knew he wasn't going to watch Edward fall over the edge again because he might not come back.

"I know Jasper and I'm being careful not to do anything to crush him" I was never going to hurt him.

"Bella, I hope your right." He walked back into the living room and Alice came out.

"Ali, what did Edward tell you" I asked looking at her.

"Oh, that you are having a little fun pranking people starting tomorrow, and that you want to get Jasper first." She looked sort of cheerful. "And that I won't be a target if I don't say anything to Jasper."

"Really, that's what he said" I was looking at him through the window. He was smiling as he spoke to Jasper.

"Yep, and I agreed." She walked back inside and sat on Jasper's lap. She gave him a kiss and I watched Edward tense up and he walked out the door to me.

"She agreed, and Jasper I think I know how to get him good." I looked at Edward's face it was full of happiness "but it might take some time" He smiled as we got in the car and drove off.

"Bella, I know what Jasper said to you" He was solemn "and I think he's right."

"About what?"

"That we are going too fast" His voice got sadder and sadder.

"Edward we can slow down and the ring is just a prank right"

"Well, yeah we can slow down but I meant what I said about the promise."

"I know you did and I feel that I am willing to make the same promise to you" I took out the velvet bag with the locket from my back pocket. He watched and his face dropped.

"Where did you get that?"

"Alice gave it to me" I put the locket on.

"So why are you putting it on?" he asked looking deep into my soul.

"Because this is your heart, and I feel I am responsible for it, and will keep it in one piece." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella, that's not your responsibility" He kept looking at me and then the locket.

"I want it to be." He kissed me and I understood why he didn't want to push on me so much he didn't want me to leave, or get scared. "Edward I love you and won't leave you for any reason." He stood up and walked over to my side of the car.

"Bella I love you and I will never do anything to you that you don't want." He picked me up and carried me into the house. I looked over his shoulder and watched the sun over the lake.

"Hey, what do you think about a little relaxing from this prank war?" I asked walking to my bag.

"Sounds good" He came up behind me and snuggled his face into my shoulder.

"Well, grab your swimsuit" I grabbed mine not the one Alice gave me, and walked to the bathroom. "And put it on" I shut the door and stepped into the one piece suit. It was midnight blue with silver details, and big pieces cut out of the sides, the small strip of fabric that covered my belly button was covered with a silver design that looked like flowing water. I put my hair up into a pony tail and walked out into the hallway, he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He looked at me as I took off the promise ring and put it around my neck on the chain. "I really feel we should go slower but to make sure we keep our promise I will keep this with me." He smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Love, you are amazing, and if you are for me I don't know how I deserve you" I turned into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"So I was thinking we could use the rope swing Jake set up in that tree." He looked at me confused. "Yeah that's why he's always in that tree so he can swing"

"Well what are we doing here then" He put me on his back and ran outside but instead of putting me down by the tree he continued and jumped into the water me still on his back.

"EDWARD" I screamed as he twisted so I hit the water first. I came out of the water first but it wasn't long before he emerged and he was laughing and smiling like he did before he became the kid he is today.

"What?" he looked like his face was going to fall off from smiling so much.

"That's not fair" I said with my sad face on.

"I'm sorry love" and just like I thought he opened his arms to give me a hug. I took the opportunity and dunked him into the water.

"Oops" I said when he emerged again.

"Yeah oops. Sure" He rolled his eyes but he got up and went to the tree. "Do you want to swing?" He asked as he climbed up the tree and dropped the rope down from the branch. He was so graceful, like a professional dancer but muscular like an athlete.

I ran out of the water to the bank and jumped onto the rope, I swang almost upside down and then dropped head first into the water. I heard a splash while I was under the surface and felt a pair of arms reach around my waist.

"Bella?" he sounded worried "Are you okay?"

"yeah, why wouldn't I?" I was laughing because that how Charlie acted when I did that in front of him at first.

"Because you were swinging and then you just dropped into te water, and you went limp" He was panting. Now I didn't want to make him that upset.

"Oh, I'm sory" I sat up on the bank next to him.

"Don't scare me like that again" he was starting to relax.

"Okay I promise," I whispered giving him a kiss, I laced my fingers in his wet hair and I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my waist. He returned the kiss with more passion than ever before and he wasn't letting up. I ran out of breath and he began to trail kisses on my neck, cheek, collarbone, and forehead.

"Bella, never again" he whispered in my ear.

"Never" I whispered back before our lips met again.

**Okay everyone, sorry if I'm cutting off in a weird place again but this is the problem, if I don't get a response in my poll I can't write the next chapter. It's listed on my profile and I need an answer soon, if you can't vote then review you ideas to me. Love ZANDER**


	16. We are promised to each other

**Guys this is the same night as my last real chapter and I am continuing from where I left off. Now just to make sure somebody reads these write, 'Jacob' if Bella should tell Jake about her and Edward or write 'Edward' if Edward will freak out when he sees Bella talking to Jake, in your next review. Okay read away.**

Edward's lips were fiercely pressed into mine our tongues fighting for dominance. I lost my breath, he was just too amazing, and so I broke our kiss and walked out of the water. He looked at me like 'why are you leaving me', so I pointed to him, then curled my finger towards me, and beckoned him to come to me. He understood and followed me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and he looked at me confused. "You coming, silly?" I asked lying out so my head was on the pillow. He moved forward and lay down next to me. Geese, did I have to spell it out for him. I moved so we were facing each other.

"Bella, love" he started to say but I cut him off by pulling him towards me and kissing him with all the passion and love I had in my body. He began moving with me, now he gets it. "Bella" he broke our kiss so I began kissing down his neck to his bare chest.

"Edward" I whispered as I moved back onto my back. He moved so he was above me on his hands and knees. I sat up partly so my face met his, my hands grabbing the back on his neck pulling him down to me. He began moving ahead of me now, his hands behind my neck. With one swift movement I felt my swimsuit untangle, and fall. I moved my hands to his hips putting my thumbs in the waistband of his swim trunks.

"Bella, we can't do this" He was bringing down my mood now.

"Edward," I moved my one hand down his hip, taking his shorts with it. "Tell me if you don't want to." I moved my other hand to the same level as the other.

"That's not it." He paused I kissed his neck again "I _want _to but…"

"Edward but what?" I took my hands from his hips to my swimsuit that was bunched up around my stomach.

"Bella, we are only teenagers and we aren't married" he returned to kiss my neck and collarbone keeping his eyes on my face.

"We are teenagers yes, but we aren't doing this just to do it." I slid my swimsuit off completely. He failed and his eyes slid down my body, and with each movement they got wider. "We are promised to each other, and I love you"

"As do I" He gave in and attacked my mouth again. I moved my hands back to his shorts and slid them off. He was gorgeous, every part of him. He took his mouth from mine and moved down my neck to my chest, kissing each of my nipples, and then moving down my stomach. I groaned with pleasure as me made his way back up my chest. I decided I would tease him now, so I slowly slid my hands down his back and around to his abs, I moved so that I was now caressing his inner thighs.

"Bella," he moaned "stop teasing me" I continued to tease him but moved faster as I moved so I was on top of him. He then found his courage and moved his hands from their place on my neck to my hips slowly guiding me to where he wanted me. I felt him perk up against my thigh and he whimpered.

"Relax" I whispered in his ear to make him more comfortable and he flipped me onto my back again.

"Okay then" he moved slowly down my stomach and I opened my legs as he came back up. "Bella, you are going to be the death of me" I wrapped my legs around his waist, and then he did something I wasn't expecting. He picked me up and walked to the bathroom. He set me on the counter and continued to attack my lips but his hands left me and turned on the water to the shower. I couldn't take it for much longer. I again wrapped my self tightly around his body; I felt his enjoyment right on my inner thigh. We stepped in to the warm water, and he pushed my back into the shower wall. I groaned louder this time as he again moved his mouth to my nipple.

"Edward," I was almost over the edge. He probably was too because just as I said his name he slammed his hips into me and finally he was mine. I moved slightly and even that little bit of movement sent him deeper into my center.

"Bella" he screamed, as he slammed into me again this time with more force. I was done, and fell into total oblivion. I grabbed his back tightly and bit down on his neck. Then as I was just about to make him feel the same as I did he spilt into me. He froze, his hands, his lips, everything.

"Edward, baby." I cooed in his ear "you're fine keep going please" I bit his ear, and he relaxed again. I untied myself from him and stood in the shower next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Love," I turned to face him and his face was different it was completely happy, no pain, or suffering in his eyes and he had his crooked smile playing on his lips. "You never seize to amaze me." And he kissed me again this time sweetly, not attacking me. I took my body wash and began to wash his body as well as my own. He perked right back up again, boys.

"Edward, seriously" I looked down at him, and then up at his face, he was blushing. I couldn't believe him he was embarrassed. I didn't care; I attacked his lips and his hands this time when straight for my breasts. He began to massage my nipples which made me moan with utter pleasure. I decided I would surprise him again; I went down on my knees so I was looking right at him. He looked at me stunned, so I slowly began with licking him then I took him in my mouth. He whimpered and I moved my tongue under him.

"Bella, stop " he was tense "I'm so close" I stopped and stood up he looked at me and I wrapped my legs around his waist again but he untied them.

"Umph…" I wasn't happy I wanted him.

"Relax Love" He trailed kisses down and bit my nipple and began to suck on it, this made me tense.

"Edward, I want you now" I screamed and he didn't waste any time smashing himself into me. We both groaned at the same time. I moved closer to his body, forming mine to his like a puzzle, and he backed me against the wall. Then his arms moved from my lower back to pinning my hands above my head. I shifted my leg so I slid down him, and he lost it as did I.

"Bella," he was panting and I was too. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I walked out of the shower thinking we were _clean_ enough. I didn't even bother grabbing a towel. Heck, if Edward didn't see me back there then he's blind. I grabbed my lace boy shorts and my black lace bra and put them on. Edward just walked into the bedroom. He had a pair of black boxers on. I walked to his drawer and grabbed his one shirt. It was a white button up dress shirt that was too small for him but fit me great. I buttoned it up half way and rolled up the sleeves so the only covered half my arms, and the length was great to just long enough not to see anything but short enough that it only covered to my upper thigh. Edward's eyes went wide again as I walked past him and went to get something to eat. He followed and I grabbed the lunch meat and the half loaf of bread. "Hey baby, do you want a sandwich?" I asked making one for myself.

"Yeah, I guess" He walked out still only in his boxers but I'm not complaining. He came over and started making himself a sandwich. "Love, don't ever change please"

"That's something weird to ask but okay" I walked to the beanbags and sat down in mine. "You have to promise me you will never ever change from the way you are right now" I never wanted to see the pain back on his face.

"I don't think I could go back if I wanted to." He sat in his beanbag, his sandwich already half gone.

**Thank you, thank you…Now I know it might not have been accurate but I've never done any of this kind of stuff so I don't know. And it isn't my idea to do any of this stuff before marriage, seriously guys. Now you can tell me if there is something I need to change, next there will be Drama, pranks, jealousy, and well more lemons. Mainly because we all know what happens when Bella and Edward start right. Well G2G for now with love ZANDER.**


	17. Quit teasing the animals

**Everyone you're all great and you rock for reviewing, I got a couple messages to tone everything down a little and I'm sorry if anything was a little too graphic. I will try to tone down some things, also some people asked if I would be doing lemons every chapter and 'No I'm not' it would stop my story and it would never get done but I will have them occasionally. Again sorry and we will be back to the story.**

I opened my eyes to look around the little room I had began to call home, and thought about what had happened last night. I remember, pretty much everything but what I remember most is the complete and utter joy on my angel's face afterward. I had never seen him like that even when he was a child and was carefree like everyone else. I rolled over to face him, and looked up at his face from my spot curled against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist tighter than before. Still, even in deep sleep he had a smile across his lips. How and why do I deserve him; went through my mind before but now I was even further away from finding out why. I tried to get up so I could get breakfast ready because we would be pranking Jasper today, but when I moved his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. Okay if he was going to be like that. I rolled on top of him and put my hands on his wrists. "Edward, baby" I cooed in his ear, still no response. "Edward" I spoke hoping to wake him up.

"What mommy?" He was still half asleep but he moved his arms from around my waist to his pillow. "Ten more minutes" he grumbled and flipped the pillow over his head. I bit my lip to stop from laughing, as I got out of bed. Once out of the bedroom I walked out the front door to look at the lake, and watched the sun rise over the flat water.

"Hey Bella" I turned towards the tree to see Jake and Billy coming up with fishing poles in hand. "What are you doing up this…"

"Hi Jake," I moved my arm to wave and realized I was still in Edwards shirt from last night and you could see the black lace through it. CRAP.

"Bella if this is a bad time" Billy always trying to make my life easier started to stop Jake from moving any closer.

"Not at all Billy. You can fish." I turned around and Jake swallowed hard. "Hey Jake I was just going to cook breakfast would you mind helping me since Edwards still sleeping" I turned and Jakes eyes were open wide and his mouth was slightly open.

"Okay, B-B-Bells" He shook his head really hard and followed me into the house. I grabbed everything and went out to the fire ring.

"Hey can you do me a favor and start a fire?" I asked motioning to him that I was wearing a white shirt and didn't want to get it dirty.

"Y-y-eah I can" He was still stuttering.

"Hey Jake, while you do that I'm going to do some stuff in the house if you don't mind" I walked in and went to the bedroom. "Edward" I crawled on top of him this time, he moved his pillow a little so his one eye could peek through to who was on top of him.

"Hmmm" He was still not wanting to wake up.

"Well if you won't wake up then fine" I got off him and walked over to my bag for clothes. He moved his pillow a little more so he could see me move easily. I turned towards him and started undoing the buttons of the shirt. He started to sit up. Then I slowly slid the shirt off my shoulder and turned to my bag. He was now sitting completely up in the bed watching me.

"Bella," I took the shirt off completely, he stopped talking. I glanced over my shoulder and he shivered.

"What?" I asked moving my hands to my back to remove my bra.

"Stop please" I took off my bra and grabbed my blood red bikini top, and put it on.

"What Edward can't I get dressed in my own room?" I asked removing my underwear and replacing them with my bikini bottoms.

"Not like that you can't" He stood up, and I looked at him. Okay, he was wearing just his boxers still and his body was perfect. I moved again and put on my short denim shorts but didn't button them and rolled down the waistband.

"Too bad" I started to walk back outside but he grabbed my wrist.

"Isabella, I love you and I really think we should slow down a bit, but if you keep teasing the animals they will bite back." He let go of my wrist and I walked out.

"Okay, Jake" I walked out to a roaring fire and he was smiling. "Let's cook" I moved the slate to the side of the fire and put out four large eggs. I waited for them to cook and then took them off the slate and placed them on four pieces of bread. "Hey Billy" He looked up from his bobber. "Want some breakfast?" I gave Jake one of the pieces of bread and took the others.

"Thanks Bella" Billy said as I handed him one.

"No problem" I walked into the house and saw Edward sitting on his beanbag facing the wall, I walked up to hand him breakfast. I got to see why he was facing away from the door; he wasn't wearing anything except a shirt. "Edward seriously" I handed him the sandwich and bent down to look him in the face. He was smiling and looked pleased with himself. "Okay, I promise no more teasing and we can go slower if that's what you want but Billy and Jake are here fishing and you're sitting in the house without pants on." I walked out and he walked to the bedroom.

"Bella, so what's with you right now?" Jake asked as I sat down next to him.

"Nothing Jake except Edward" Jake looked happy to see me happy and he was so much like a brother to me, more than Emmett sometimes.

"Really, so since when" He took another bite of his egg.

"Umm…I don't know really"

"What do think about him?" He was looking at me intently.

"Jake to be honest, I think I'm in love with him, but I don't think he feels the same I mean he says he does but I just…I don't know" I was rambling.

"Bella, if he's what your heart wants than its fine but be careful and don't get yourself broken because I don't think Emmett could put you back together right." We started laughing and I heard Edward walk out. "Hey so you two want to come down to the beach today?" Jake asked louder so Edward could hear too.

"Yeah I'd love to Jake" I wrapped my arms around him neck and gave him a hug.

"Sure I guess" Edward was talking in his gloom, flat voice and he looked blank again.

"Great, so do you think you could take one of those suckers" Jake pointed to the cars and I nodded. "Awesome" Jake ran over to his dad and they both came back up.

"Well, fish ain't biting today" Billy sounded bored. "Let's head home" Jake and Billy took off into the forest again.

"Bella," Edward sounded sad, and he spoke quietly, "We have to prank someone today."

"Oh yeah jasper" I thought for a second then it hit me. "If we hurry then we can have everything set up ready to go before they wake up." I ran to the car and got in. he followed right behind and I started the engine. I zoomed off and we got to the parking area in less than ten minutes. "Okay well Jazz is always really sensitive to all problems so you say that I've been acting weird and he'll be hooked to help. Then I'll tell Alice what we are doing and she will give him bogus answers. When he finally comes to me I will just break down pretend and tell him what's 'wrong'." He smiled sort of and we went to our 'room'. I lay down in the bottom bunk and Edward crawled in next to me wrapping his arms around my waist tight. "Well, it will be a while so we can just talk"

"Okay, so what are we doing with Jake today?" He asked not happy about that.

"Going to the beach" I answered like duhh.

"Bella," he looked at me through his hair. Why was he so sexy?

"We will probably just hang out and he will try and teach us to surf." Edward laid his head back on the pillow and within a few minutes he was sleeping. I decided to relax and I fell into a deep sleep. I started dreaming about Edward how he was perfect and sent from God. How I didn't deserve him, and how I could cheer him up again. I don't know when I woke up again but Edward wasn't next to me when I did. I stood up and stretched. When I walked out to the living room I saw him talking to Jasper.

"Yeah Jazz, I just don't know but Bella been different lately" Great that would get Jasper for sure. I walked to Alice's room and opened the door.

"Ali, Edward is starting to prank Jazz so if he asks any questions about me or Edward say things like I don't know or Really? all confused or anything bogus."

"Bella, that will work but I have to do you hair and make up the night we get back to forks" I agreed and walked back to Edward and Jasper.

"Morning" I said to them.

"Morning Bella" Jasper said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Good Morning Love" Edward said as I sat on his lap. I gave him a small kiss. "So you ready to go to the beach?" I stood up and we went to the car. I sat in the passenger seat and he started the car but took my hand in his as he drove.

"Edward, you are brilliant. The way you said everything was amazing" I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Thank you, so are you" He kissed my hand this time. "You came up with this idea after all" He kissed my hand again.

**Okay everyone sorry this is short but I'm going to do an Edward POV of this chapter. Then I'll stay as Edward when they are at the beach. Hope you like the story, where it's going, and please review. Love ZANDER**


	18. The tribe

**Everyone you are awesome and I know last chapter wasn't special but I needed a filler so I guess it needs to be there. I wrote a new story called AfterMath so check it out please.**

"Bella," looked up at him to see his eyes full of laughter.

"What" I yelled back smiling.

"You have more balance on a surf board than you do on flat ground" He was laughing and I thought it was ironic.

"I know Bella its crazy you haven't fallen once and usually just walking you trip over air." Jake was smiling as he stopped my board from hitting the sandbar. "I mean Edward never falls and he fell a few times."

"Funny Jake" Edward punched Jake on the arm and the steadied my board. I was happy because this morning Edward seemed to dislike Jake a lot now they were goofing off like they were best friends.

"Hey anybody else hungry?" Jake asked as his stomach let out a growl that would break sound barriers.

"Yeah always" Edward responded helping me off the board.

"Sort of" I responded because I ate before I left the cabin so I could go for a bit longer.

"Okay let's get in that car thingy and take off foods on me" He ran to the car which was still covered in mud from earlier this week. We strapped the two surf boards to the top pf the car and Edward got in the drivers seat, I sat in the passengers and Jake being a goof ball sat in the small space inside the car for bags that can't get wet. He looked like a monkey squished into a sardine tin. I started laughing so Edward looked back at him.

"Jake man really there is a third seat you just have to pull it up." Edward moved his hand off the wheel and pulled up a seat from under the floor. Then he started laughing.

"Well, thanks for telling me after I get in this tiny little space." He tried to move but didn't "Guys I think I'm stuck" I really burst out laughing and Edward stopped and looked at him.

"Jake seriously I can't keep you in my car for forever." He held out his hand and helped pull Jake out of the space. "Now sit" He went back to driving.

"Thanks Edward" Jake looked at me and reached into his back pocket of his shorts. "Bells, really did you put on any sunscreen you look like a tomato" He said rubbing sunscreen on my nose.

"No I didn't Jake thanks" I said rubbing it in.

"Bella really do we have to do everything for you" Edward looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, just most things." Responded and Jake laughed.

"Stop" Jake said as we turned back into the reservation. All I saw was a small cabin like the Cullen's but half the size. "Park out back" Jake pointed to a trail and Edward pulled into a small gravel lot. "Okay let's eat" Jake jumped out of the back as Edward and I got out the front.

"What is this place?" I asked looking at the familiar cabin.

"Oh just the best food ever and its all free" He was like a kid in the candy shop.

"Okay" Edward looked skeptical. We walked in to a kitchen with a very beautiful kitchen and a bunch of kids sprawled out over the couches in the living room.

"Emily" Jake yelled.

"What Jake" Emily was a girl about two years older than me and she had long black hair and dark tan skin that was flawless, her eyes a dark brown.

"This is Bella Swan remember" he pointed to me and she smiled.

"Yeah she's the one who fell over the sidewalk in town and broke her nose." I didn't like that story I had to wear a bandage on my face for weeks.

"Yeah, and this is Edward" he pointed to Edward and Emily took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" she walked back to the kitchen. "So I guess Jake told you that I'd make you guys lunch." She smiled.

"Yeah sort of but your food is to die for Emmy" Jake looked at her with puppy eyes and she melted.

"Jake but since you keep blabbing you have to clean up afterward." She smiled and he looked so happy for getting that punishment.

"Of Course I will, I mean I always do don't I" He walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch that was covered in about four other kids. "Bella, Edward take a seat so I can introduce you to the gang." Jake smiled and everyone else perked up. We sat in the chair across the couch me on his lap. "Everyone this is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, now most of you should know Bella's Dad Charlie, but Edward here is the son of Dr. Cullen in town." Everyone said hi or Hello and Jake continued to speak. "Okay this is Embry" he pointed to a kid with light tan skin and dark gray eyes that looked about 14. "This is Quil" He pointed to the person next to Embry, he was skinny almost too skinny and had light brown eyes and dark skin who looked about 14 as well, "This is Seth" Seth now was noticeably younger maybe 11 and still had a sort of baby face with round brown eyes and a medium tan skin with short spiky black hair. "This is Sam" Sam was handsome to say the least and was about the same age as Emily I think, he had black eyes and dark sun toughened skin his hair short but not spiked like Seth's. "This is Paul" Jake pointed to the boy over in the chair opposite everyone, he had blue eyes but his skin was very dark and he had almost jet black hair, I would have put him at maybe Jasper's age. "And Finally this is Leah" Jake pointed to the girl sitting on Paul's lap she had long brown hair to her lower back and a light tan skin that was flawless, she looked at me and I saw her eyes. They were ocean blue but with brown rings in them, they were very beautiful but very different. "So Leah is Seth's sister and is dating Paul here."

"Nice to finally meet you Bella" Leah stood up and held her hand out for me to shake, I did and she smiled.

"And you." I said being polite "I happy to meet all of you" I said looking at everyone.

"Well, Sam is dating Emily, who is Embry's big sister." Jake continued. "Quil is on of the best people you could ever meet, and Seth still has a little to grow but is probably the smartest of us all even at the age 10." Seth was only ten wow.

"I wouldn't say that Jake" Seth spoke softly but continued. "I believe Sam has the highest IQ followed by Emily, Leah, Paul, You, Quil, and then Embry" Embry didn't look happy. "I'm too young to take an IQ test my brain still has to much potential so it won't be accurate." He explained, and he did sound smart.

"Foods ready" Emily said from in the kitchen everyone stood up and walked to the giant dining room that was dominated by a massive round table, around the table were 12 chairs that matched the table perfectly. Emily came walking out with a giant tray of food. She set all of it on the table and went back to the kitchen; she soon emerged with another tray full of food. Once everyone was sitting and all the food was out it looked like and army. Emily made hot dogs, hamburgers, baked beans, fish, potatoes, macaroni salad, fresh bread, and some dish I couldn't name it was mostly peppers but had some meat and tomatoes the boys ate it on bread or on their hamburgers. The food was wonderful and Emily was officially the best cook ever. I wonder why Edward was so quiet then I looked over and he wasn't there and Jake was missing too. Excuse me; I walked out to the car where I saw Jake and Edward talking to each other.

"Jake, why would I ever do that. I mean that's not even possible." Edward looked angry.

"It is possible, and she's special. You have no idea." Jake looked furious.

"Really, I have no idea how special she is. Jake you need to open your eyes and she her for what she is. I would never do anything like that, she is too special." Edward had so much passion behind his eyes.

"Okay as long as you know that. Sorry for pulling you away from lunch and sorry for screaming" Jake looked happy with what Edward said.

"It's okay Jake, so you think we could get back out to surf today?" Edward still wanted to surf.

"Yeah of course, you can go out with everyone, because we all surf" that's right I forgot Jake's tribe trains people balance and respect for nature by surfing, so they learn at a young age.

"Thanks lets get back before anyone notices we were gone."

**So everyone sorry I got off on a tangent again but you need to know the tribe. And yes Leah is nice and dating Paul. I know some of the info is not right but I want it that way. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Also again check out my other story AfterMath Love ZANDER**


	19. ROCK!

**Everyone this is still with the tribe, but they aren't at Sam and Emily's anymore they are out surfing. So enjoy.**

This is really special; I mean Edward who is graceful on land can't stay on the board for more than a minute. Jake and everyone else was just sitting waiting for the 'right' wave as they called it. Seth wasn't a fan of surfing yet, so he had a boogie board and rode waves on his belly. Seth really was cute with his hair squished down in his face. Leah and Paul sat next to each other watching Seth and the waves coming up. Quil and Embry were just talking about how Edward wasn't very good at this, and then Jake and Sam were laughing about how I could surf, but not walk a straight line. Emily was out trying to help Edward stand for the twentieth time today. "Hey Everyone" Paul called out over the talking. We all looked up and there was a great wave just coming into view. "Ready."

"Lets go" Sam called and everyone stopped what they were doing and started paddling. The wave came up faster than I thought but we all made it up. Edward fell off first of course. Sam and Emily were just riding in next to each other. Embry and Quil were swerving and showing off, until they ran into each other. Paul was riding the very top of the wave and Leah was doing small tricks spraying water in Paul's face. Jake was nowhere to be seen so I thought he fell off. I wasn't paying attention so when I heard Jake yell my name my head snapped up and I saw this giant rock sticking out of the water.

"Bella, turn" Sam yelled as everyone else dropped into the water. I tried but the board kept going straight.

"I can't" I screamed.

"Bella you have to relax, step on the side of the board and step _hard_." Jake yelled running along right beside me.

"Okay, I'll try" I stepped to the right and put almost all my weight on that foot, the board turned missing the rock by inches. Jake turned to the left and he flipped back towards the others. I rode into shore on my knees and just sat on the beach for a little bit.

"Bella, are you okay?" It was Emily, I nodded but I was still shaking.

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded worried. I looked at him his eyes were red and his face was more pale than it had ever been before. He dropped to his knees and looked right in my eyes. "Love, you promised never to scare me like that ever again." He wrapped my in the tightest hug possible.

"I'm so, so sorry" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Guys I think we should finish up for the day it seems not to be a good day for this many surfers out" Sam was up on the top of the beach and everyone else was coming in quickly.

"Sam," Leah who was furthest out screamed. "There's a giant storm out about a mile." Everyone looked out at the sky, which had gone from a pale blue with white fluffy clouds to dark purple with black clouds.

"Everyone in quick" Sam called. We all ran onto the beach and into the cars. Edward and I jumped in ours quickly starting it within seconds, our boards were put in the bed of Sam's truck and all three cars took off towards Sam and Emily's. We got about halfway to the house and the rain started. First light but with big drops then quicker and harder until it was falling so hard we couldn't see.

"Edward" I looked at him both his hands were on the wheel and he was still driving quickly following Sam. Paul was following us. "I will never scare you like that on purpose again." He looked at me and his eyes were still red like he had been crying, but no tears had fallen.

"Love, I wouldn't be able to survive without you." He kissed my hand and continued to drive.

"Hey everyone okay?" was the first thing out of Jake's mouth when we walked into the house.

"Yep" They all responded, I swore everyone of the tribe could read each others minds they were always perfectly in tune with each other.

"Bella, you okay?" Leah asked looking at me carefully.

"Yeah I think. I'm just a little cold." It was literary freezing.

"Okay, come here" Emily motioned for me to follow and Leah came with us. We walked into a small bedroom. Emily was looking through the closet. "Bella this might fit you but it might be a little loose." Emily handed me a gray sweatshirt and a t-shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Thanks Emily" I gave her a hug and walked to the bathroom. The shorts were long they went to about mid shin and the sweatshirt covered my hands by three inches. I walked back out into the living room to see everyone already changed back to normal clothing, mostly jeans and t-shirts.

"Love, I brought extra clothing in the trunk if you would like to change" Edward walked outside and came back with a duffel bag.

"Yes please" I grabbed his arm and walked back to the bathroom. We walked in and I locked the door. "You have no idea how much these kind of shorts bug me." I took off the clothes and started going through the bag. I found my ripped up jeans and my rock star sweatshirt and my red tank top. Then I found his ripped jeans and his black shirt that was slit on both sides. "Here" I threw his clothes at him, as I began to get dressed.

"Bella" I stopped he was looking at me closely. "What is that?" He turned me so he could have a better look at my back.

"Oh, you mean the scars?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yes I mean the scars"

"Well, when I was little I loved to rollerblade really fast, so I learned that skaters could go over forty miles an hour going down a hill. Well, I tried it and"

"And what?"

"I hit a rock and flipped over the pavement shredded my shirt and took half the skin off my back." I slipped on my shirt.

"Oh, and that's all" He was done getting dressed and I nodded while I opened the door.

**Sorry everyone this one's short but the next chapter should be good, I'm trying to get it up by tomorrow but no guarantees, but I promise at the latest Tuesday night. Please continue to rock and review. Love ZANDER**


	20. I like being controlled sometimes

**Thanks for everything all of you. I wish I could give you all a big hug. Well this is a little skip from the last chapter sorry.**

"Hmmm" I mumbled as I stretched. I rolled over on the all too comfortable bed remembering the fun I had had yesterday with the tribe. Edward was still to deep in sleep to realize I was awake so I just stayed still and thought about what Jake told me after dinner.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, what do think about Edward?" He asked looking down into my eyes._

_"Jake I'm in love with him." I responded watching concern cross his face then it vanished._

_"That's great Bells, he loves you so much. I don't think you have any idea." He put his one arm around my shoulders. I loved Jake too don't get me wrong, but he was too much like a brother. _

_"Jake I think I do." I responded._

_"Yeah I know. I just don't want you to get hurt. You are more like my sister than my real sisters." I laughed, his sisters always dressed him in dresses and did his make-up and put his hair in ribbons._

_"Jake, He won't hurt me. I'm more worried about hurting him" Jake looked shocked to hear that but his face showed understanding._

_"Bells, I know he will never hurt you on purpose just like you never fall on purpose." He had a half smile on and he let go of my shoulders._

_"Jake, that's not true he won't hurt me on purpose because he will never hurt me." I gave Jake a hug as I walked out to the car. "Bye Jake"_

_"Bye Bells, Bye Edward" Jake was standing in the doorway with every other tribe member._

_"Bye Jake" Edward sat down in his seat and started the car slowly._

_"Bye Guys" We called to everyone else._

_"Bye" Everyone called back._

_"Come back soon. It was fun" Was added on by Seth._

_"Okay Seth we will" Edward said looking out my window at him. They connected more than everyone else. We drove away to get back to our little house in the woods_ away from everything, in our little world.

_End Flashback_

"Bella love" Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his voice was right in my ear.

"Umhm" I responded turning to face him. His face connected with mine our lips fighting for dominance. My hands went to his hair slowly tangling my fingers in it. His hands went to my lower back and his thumbs began to rub small circles.

He broke away from our kiss and looked into my eyes his burning into my soul. "Bella, you are more important to me than anything else in the world. You know that right?" He began kissing down my neck.

"Yes" I hissed in his ear before I sank my teeth into his neck, leaving a small ring of teeth. He slowly began moving his hands under my shirt and I took his shirt in my hands. He slowly move his hands to where mine were and together we removed his shirt. I began to kiss down his perfect stomach and back up to his neck. I kissed around the red spot on his neck and then his lips met mine. My hands went to my shirt and removed it quickly, his eyes opened and slowly grazed over my body. I felt the blood rush to my face like always, but he in turn kissed both my cheeks sending shivers down my spine. "Edward you are my life now." I whispered moving my hands down his back to his pajama bottoms. I moved my thumbs to the waistband resting them there for a moment. His eyes were longing so I slowly moved my hands down taking his bottoms with them. He kicked them off and flipped me on my back. Now it was my turn, his one hand moved to the small of my back and the other slid my bottoms off. I kicked them off, they landed next to his. He then trailed kisses onto my chest and stomach and a quiet moan escaped my lips.

"Bella, love you are more than my life." He met my lips again and our tongues battle for dominance. He broke away against my wishes. "You are my exsistence." I decided he needed something so I turned so he was now on his back. I then began to kiss along his jaw and I moved so my hips were inches away from his. This made his eyes burn with more fire and he moved me to my back quickly. His hips smashed into mine sending me into oblideron.

"Edward" I moaned as I grabbed onto his back. He began to pull out and then I moved my hips up to meet his.

"Bella" He groaned and he understood. He moved back so we were still connected. I now moved him to his back again. He looked at me suspiciously and I looked back at him evil in my eyes. So I slowly began to grind against him, his eyes shut tight and his breath got sharp and uneven. "Love, don't stop please" He begged so I increased my pace. He opened his eyes for a split second before he spilt onto me, his eyes closed tight and I continued to increase my pace. He reopened his eyes and looked at me desire still in his eyes.

"I won't if you don't want me to" I bent down to whisper in his ear but his hands went around my neck pulling my face to meet his. He kissed me with more force than ever before with more passion than I could ever believe. A quiet whimper escaped his lips and he began to sit up. I wrapped my legs around his waist expecting him to stand up, he didn't. He just took me in his arms and held me tight. I felt so safe there and I belonged.

"Bella, I never want you to feel like I am controlling you." He whispered.

"I like being controlled sometimes." I twisted so he pulled halfway out and he moved back so we were now just laying next to each other.

"Love, it's never good to be controlled" He kissed me on the cheek. I was completely gone, and I think he was too. I had almost no energy left. His head hit the pillow next to me and I curled up against his chest. He was too perfect, my broken angel.

**Everyone I hope you like this chapter it took me almost five days to write the first few paragraphs but it was a better chapter than I thought it would be. I hope you keep reading and please review. Love ZANDER.**


	21. Holy Crow!

**Everyone this is the next day and the last day they are at the cabin for a little bit, so Edward and Bella are going to pack early so they can pretend to wake up at the cabin not at headquarters. Enjoy.**

"Bella,"

"Edward its way to early to wake up" I rolled over and put the pillow on my head.

"I know it is love but we have to go back to the cabin before they wake up" He was out of bed but still I felt his eyes on my back.

"Umm okay" I sat up and Edward smiled. "What!?!" I squeaked

"Oh, nothing just…never mind" He walked over to the dresser and began to put his clothes in his bag.

"What?" I asked again getting up to do the same.

"It's just that your hair is crazy today" He was smiling his little half smile and was trying to hide his laughter but failing.

"Oh that's all" I walked to the dresser and pulled out the white button up from the other day, my red plaid skirt, my black knees socks, and my red converse. I took off my t-shirt and began to get dressed but Edward's eyes never left my back. "So are you going to pack or stare all day" I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah" He went back to packing and I continued to get dressed. The shirt I decided didn't need buttoned all the way up so I decided on half way so you could see the lace on my black bra. I rolled the sleeves up like before and slipped into the skirt. The knee socks I would put on later so I placed them on the bed. I went over to the dresser to get my stuff and it wasn't in my drawer.

"Edward, where's my stuff?" I asked looking at him.

"Where else would it be? In your bag packed ready to go" He packed my stuff while I was still sleeping then went to pack his, that's sort of sweet.

"Thanks" I walked to the bathroom for the last time this day and brushed my teeth, and my hair. I looked in the mirror and decided on thick black eyeliner, dark mascara, and pale skin. As I walked back into the room Edward sat on the bed next to my socks.

"Bella," He looked up at me and stopped talking. "Wow, you look so sexy, it's unbelievable." I felt the blush come on my cheeks and I sat down on the bed to put on my socks. "No let me do that." Edward was now on the floor with both my socks. He put on in his hand and I let him place it on my foot.

"I can get it" I grabbed the top of the sock.

"No I'll do it" He took the sock and slid it all the way up my calve to about my mid thigh. Then I relaxed and let him put on the other sock.

"Thank you" I kissed him as I stood up. He was still on his knees next to the bed.

"You're welcome" He began to stand up so I moved back to my bag. I picked it up and began to carry it out to the car. "Bella, you don't have to do that, I was just about to do that." He took the bag off my shoulder and ran out the door with it.

"Thanks again" I grumbled "I'm not helpless you know"

"Yeah I know" He was now coming back in after carrying his bag out to the car. I was just tying my shoelaces and I stood up. "Love, you look amazing" He smiled and came up to me.

"Really?" I just wanted to make Emmett mad and this outfit would make him furious.

"Absolutely" He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pulled my feet off the ground while kissing me. I moved my hands to his hair, tangling my fingers in it.

"So I have a new prank idea for Emmett" I pulled away from the kiss and he put me back on the ground.

"Okay Shoot"

"Well, let's go back to the cabin before we eat so we get there extra early. Then we go into our 'room' and make a ton of noise." I smiled and he had shock across his face.

"That's evil love." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out to the fully packed cars.

"Wait I forgot something" I ran back into the house and grabbed the necklace with the promise ring and the locket on it. "Okay let's go" I told him as I sat back in my seat.

"Got it" We took off towards the cabin and our final prank of spring break. We rode in silence completely taking in the peace. Edward held my hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. I occasionally would take my hand and run it through his hair but really we were thinking of how we were going to get Emmett. I could faintly see the house now so we began to pull around to the back. We parked in the garage and took our bags to Edward's truck out front. We placed them in the bed and walked back in the front door of the cabin. Emmett and Rose were still downstairs 'sleeping', I bet Alice and Jasper were still in their room 'playing cards', so Edward and I walked hand in hand to our bedroom to begin the prank.

"Step one" I started as I shut the door. "Put clothes in weird places again." We began to place things like underwear, and t-shirts on the dresser, the fan, and the picture frame. "Step two" Edward looked at me. "We wait, for someone to walk past" Edward and I sat in the middle of the floor, and talked about random things.

"Hey Bella, I have a question." Edward spoke quietly but with a firm tone. "How did you get the locket from Alice?"

"Well, she gave it to me in a little box, the first night we went to 'headquarters' and it had a knife, the locket, and…" I stopped I knew there was something else in the box but I didn't remember what.

"And what?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly," I responded and then I heard movement from towards the living room. "Someone's up, Step three" I said quieter than any of the other steps but I moved closer to Edward and began to slid his shirt up. He understood and lifted it above his head, I unbuttoned mine more and lid my skirt down one hips so you could see the top of my underwear but nothing beyond that. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand went to my neck. He pulled me into a kiss and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I bit his lip and began the prank. "Edward" I moaned loudly he got what I was doing and kissed down my neck knowing it would drive me insane. I decided I would slide my hands down his back and slide my thumbs into the waist line of his jeans. He whimpered and I slid his jeans down a bit but not so much as to see anything.

"Bella" His voice was ruff and hoarse. I heard footsteps down the hall and knew they stopped right outside our door.

"There is someone right on the other side of that door." I whispered in his ear before I bit it. He whimpered again, he was beginning to sound like a puppy. His hand went beneath my shirt and began to rub my back slowly.

"Edward don't stop" I tried not to laugh because that was perfect. He bit his lip and looked at me like he was going to crack to. I removed my shirt completely and pushed him onto his back, he looked at me with fire in his eyes. I kissed him with all my love for him and then I moved so that I was lying on the bed. He looked up at me and I motioned for him to come.

"Don't tease me Bella" He growled as he crawled on top of me. I was so close to cracking because we weren't ever this vocal and we still had most of our clothes on. I heard Emmett stomping down the hallway because Jasper would have barged in laughing. Alice would have been like 'I knew it. My brother's in love with my best friend' and Rose wouldn't have cared.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Emmett roared as he smashed into the door that was cracked a little. He came flying into the room. That was hard not to laugh then but neither Edward nor I did. I put on my shocked face and I felt blush go to my cheeks because Edwards one hand was on my butt. Edward looked at Emmett with a scared looked and he had a right to be scared, because he was still lying on top of me. I pushed him off and sat up looking at Emmett. "What in the Hell are you doing?" He was screaming.

"Truly Emmett what does it look like" I asked really wondering. Now Jasper, Alice, and Rose were all standing outside the door and just like I predicted Jasper was laughing and Alice was jumping up and down. Rose just looked like she did always.

"It looks like this thing" he pointed to Edward. "Killed my baby sister"

"Emmett I'm right here I'm not dead" I looked at him confused.

"Yes my baby sister is dead. Because he stole her." Emmett looked livid now.

"I didn't steal anyone" Edward spoke loudly.

"You stole her innocence" Emmett sounded on the brink of tears.

"No I didn't" Edward screamed "We still have clothes on."

"Yeah, but for how much longer would that be true" Emmett sounded like dad. No I think dad would have reacted better.

"I don't know Emmett but I am still your baby sister." I stood up and gave Emmett a hug. "Because this is just a prank." I spoke in Emmett's ear.

"Got ya!" Edward and I screamed at the same time. Emmett's face went from red to blue to red again back to normal.

"Okay, okay you got me." He was speaking normal again. Jasper was laughing even harder now, Alice looked like we just killed her dream, and rose walked away. "Bells that was an evil trick." Emmett said as I put the button up back on, and Edward pulled up his pants and slid back into his shirt.

"Yeah but what else could we do. You know all the other tricks" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, okay you two, no more pranks like this, and use protection" he walked out of the room. Then it hit me. Edward and I had had sex three times back at headquarters and hadn't used protection any of the times. Perfect.

"Love what's wrong" Edward looked worried.

"Well, it just hit me. We haven't used protection" He went from normal sort of pinkish in color to ghost white.

"No that can't be true can it" He sat on the floor for a little bit thinking. "Holy Crow! You're right"

"Well, we only had sex like three times right?" He nodded "All within' a four day period right?" He nodded again. "So pregnancy is slim, I don't have any STD's. Do you?"

"No," He looked at me as he began to gain his color back. "Actually you were my first time." He was blushing.

"You were mine too" I kissed him on the cheek and Alice walked in the room.

"Ready to head out. We can eat on the road but it supposed to rain later tonight and I don't want to get soaked because I'm riding on the back of a bike." She walked out and Edward and I cleaned up our room and got dressed again.

"So Edward, you and Bella huh?" Jasper was leaning in the window of Edward's truck as we prepared to leave, Emmett and Rose left about five minutes earlier.

"Yeah Jazz, she's amazing." I sat in my seat and kissed Edward on the cheek when I heard that comment.

"Okay I'll take your word for it" Jasper walked back to Alice who was waiting by the bike. He got on and kicked it to life, Alice happily got on the back. They both slid on their helmets and Jasper took off down the dirt road at what seemed like a million miles an hour. Edward looked at me and he started the truck and then it was our turn to go. I looked back at one of the best spring breaks I think I will ever experience.

**Okay everyone I hope you like it. If not tell me how to improve, and if you love it tell me your favorite part of the chapter. Please review. Love AlicezanderLee**


	22. Bella?

**Everyone now this is a day after they get back from the cabin. Enjoy!**

I was at Rose's house and she was curled up on her floor with fear across her face. Jasper walked in a few minutes after me. I was just about to go to the drugstore for some things and Alice was on her way but since she couldn't drive she had to wake Edward first, which could take a while. I walked out the front door and to the car, getting in the driver's seat and going towards downtown Forks. It only took about four minutes but I was now walking down the feminine products isle. I stopped at the end of the row and found what I was looking for the pregnancy tests. I looked and saw that there were dozens of different kinds each saying they were the most accurate and the best. I decided to grab three one in a pink box, one in a bluish box, and one in a white box. They all were about the same but I decided to play it safe and grab a few extras. I went to the check out ignoring the stares of everyone in the store, most of them saying 'isn't that the chief's daughter.' or 'what a slut'. It cost about $20 and I walked back out to my car. I then put it in drive and drove back to Rose's house. I walked in and Rose looked even more terrified now that I was back. "Rose, I think you and Bella should go in the bathroom" Jasper said slightly pushing his sister forward.

"Come on Rose" I walked with her right at my side to the bathroom. As we walked my mind wandered back to earlier this morning and how I could have been in this same situation.

"Thanks for all the support Bells" She tried to put on a smile but it was forced and it looked more like a frown.

"No problem Rose, you're like family. I mean, not just because you are dating my brother but your brother is dating my boyfriend's sister." She looked at me like I was crazy and she walked into the bathroom with the pink test. I sat back against the door looking around in the hallway, imagining how different this could make life. "Rose, why don't you come back out for a while and wait for it to work." She opened the door and slid down the wall, she put her head on her knees and she started to sob again. "Rose its okay." I gave her a hug and walked back to the bathroom. I grabbed the box and read the directions. 1.) Open box…okay I can see where these were going so I skipped all the other directions except the last line. 4.) Two pink lines means positive, one pink line means negative. That's what I needed. I then slowly grabbed the test and walked to Rose. "Hey lets go to the bedroom by the time we get there we should have the results." She slowly stood up her face flushed, and tear stained, and her eyes red and puffy. We slowly walked back to her bedroom and Jasper was now lying on her bed.

"Alice and Edward are on their way" He said quietly. I nodded when he looked up for a response.

"Okay the test says results in two minutes so do you want to check?" I asked Rose she backed away from the test and shook her head no. She sat next to Jasper who moved slightly for his sister. "Okay I'll check it" I said then I heard someone running up the stairs followed by a much calmer person.

"What's going on? And why did you call me so early on a Saturday?" Alice looked tired and she wasn't happy about getting up early.

"You'll see when I'm done looking at this" I held the test so she could see and her face dropped. Then I heard Edward walk in.

"Hey everyone, so what's..." He looked at me and then his eyes shot to the test in my hand, then back to me. "Bella?" He looked scared. He walked out of the room very quickly and I heard him start his car. A few seconds later I heard it take off down the street.

"Okay then," I looked at the test. "Okay it's…"

**Oh my God Cliffhanger. Sorry its so short too. But should I do an Edward POV or just continue as Bella. Well, hope you liked it. Also to everyone who thought Bella was going to have a pregnancy scare that only occurs in Edward's mind the only real pregnancy scare is Rose. Well keep reading and I would love you all if you reviewed. Love Zander**


	23. Seriuosly? Bella POV

**Okay Everyone I know you aren't exactly happy with Edward right now but I am continuing as Bella for a bit I will do an Edward POV soon though. Edward was just being his normal over reacting self and Bella will set him straight before something too drastic happens.**

_Previously_

_"Bella?" …_

_"Okay then,"… "Okay it's…"_

Rosalie was chewing on her nails and Jasper looked about to die. Alice was still screaming in my ear to explain what was with the test in my hand and why her boyfriend was freaking out. I drowned out the noise and looked down onto the test which showed a faint reading of two pink lines. "Positive" My voice cracked and Rose's eyes shot to the back of her head and her body went limp.

"Rosie, Rosie" Jasper was begging her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered and she began to move.

"I can't be. I shouldn't be. How could I be?" She looked around the room and at every person sitting around her. "I'm pregnant" She whispered, and I nodded handing her the test and the box. She looked and tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm going to have a baby" Okay didn't we just establish that.

"Oh my God Rose. I'm so happy for you." Alice screamed and gave Rose a huge hug. Seriously, Alice not the time.

"Thanks Ali" Rose mumbled still looking at the test.

"Alice so what was with your brother leaving so quickly?" I asked grabbing her and pulling her out into the hallway to give Rose and Jasper some space.

"Bella I don't know but you were extremely pale this morning when we walked in and you were holding the test." She looked at me with wide child like eyes.

"Yeah Alice Rose was too nervous to look" I explained

"Well I guess Edward thought you were pregnant, but how can that be you never had sex." She looked at me again. I felt blood rush to my cheeks-my traditional give away blush. "Did you?" It was more like a statement than a question. "You did" She was staring at me now.

"Mhmm" I looked down at my feet.

"When?"

"Well at the lake house." She looked at me again because my blush was increasing I could tell.

"Bella" She was scolding me.

"Fine Alice we had sex twice" I just said and Jasper opened the door and looked at me.

"Bella you and Edward" He looked at me with a little disgust on his face. I blushed even deeper red and he laughed. "I knew it. I knew it. I told you Ali they didn't come back to the cabin at night like everyone thought they did." He was laughing.

"Jasper now is not the time" Alice looked at him and he stopped. "So Bella what does it matter if you were holding the test." She looked at me with wide innocent eyes again.

"Well you see we didn't…uhh…use … protection." I got quieter as the sentence went on.

"You what" Alice screamed "You mean to say you had sex with my big brother twice and you didn't even have half a brain to go in the box I gave you and get a condom out."

"Ali calm down please" Jasper had his arms wrapped tightly around Alice now.

"No I will not calm down. Look where poor Rose is and she is going to get in the same problem."

"No I won't Alice. We only had sex twice and I had my period right before we left, and you know that." Jasper flinched. "Also I won't be as careless anymore." I turned around because I was done with this conversation and walked into Rose's room again. "Rosie, do you want me to call Emmett and get him down here." She shook her head no and turned to me.

"No Bella thanks though. I really have a way of telling him." She gave me a hug. "Now go find Edward and sort out everything" She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Rose" I walked towards the door again "and you are going to be a great mother" with that I walked out the door. Alice was in Jasper's arms crying and didn't notice me walk past, but Jasper looked at me will stern eyes and nodded that I was doing the right thing. I waved and continued down the steps to the front door. I glanced out the window and saw Edward's car sitting right out in front of the house. I slowly walked out to his car. He was sitting in it with his head leaning on the head rest, and his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. His face was pale and his cheeks were red, and he was definitely not at all happy right now. I knocked on the passenger window and he unlocked the door. I opened it and sat down in the seat.

"Bella Why would you tell everyone else before me?" His voice was shaky and fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Edward I didn't call Alice" I said as I wiped away the tears.

"Bella just tell me why?" He wasn't really listening.

"Edward listen," I was just going to say this like I told Alice. "I'm not pregnant." He looked at me with confusion on his face. "Rosalie is though."

"Bella, then why were you holding the test when I walked in?" He wasn't as shaky now but still a little wary.

"Rose was too nervous to look and Jasper didn't really want to know." I kissed him on the lips softly. "And plus if I was in Rose's situation right now, I would have told you first." His eyes looked into mine and for once they searched my soul so he would believe me and not because he did.

"Really?"

"Edward, yes really" I kissed him again this time I allowed my hands to lace into his hair.

"Thank you my sweet Bella" He whispered when we broke apart. "You give me something to look forward to." I got out of the car and walked toward mine; I got in and backed out of the driveway.

"Hey how about you meet me at my house at eight tonight." I had a few things planned for him but nothing he wouldn't enjoy.

**Everyone I know this isn't exactly the chapter you all wanted but this is how my boyfriend said he would react if something like this were to happen. Like I said earlier, sex before marriage isn't really my thing; really I think it's kind of icky. Well TTYL Love ZANDER **


	24. Thoughts Edward POV

**Everyone I really feel we need to know what is going on in Edward's head so I went and just typed up a chapter in his POV. This is what came out of my brainstorm, hope you like it.**

_Previously_

"_Hey everyone, so what's…" I looked to my angel who was kneeling in front of Rosalie. Rose and Jasper looked nervous but Bella I had never seen her so pale. Alice was screaming to explain and I looked closer at her. She was slightly shaking and she had something in her hand, it was white and about the size and shape of a tongue depressor. I continued to look until it hit me what it was, that thing in Bella's hand was a pregnancy test. My angel was pregnant because of me and she doesn't even feel that the father should know first. I mean she told her brother's girlfriend and her brother first, and then calls her best friend who is also sister to her boyfriend, but she still didn't tell me. I swore she loved me, but this shows otherwise maybe her loving me was a mistake and just caused more pain then anything else. "Bella?" I looked at her beautiful face; she was flushed of all color and looked about to pass out. That put me over the edge because I had caused her so much pain and suffering. I decided that I couldn't cause her pain anymore so I quickly ran out of the room._

I ran out of the house away from everyone, I just needed to think. I got in my car and took off down the road. I drove around town for a bit until I got to the diner. I parked the car and turned my radio up and put my head back of the head rest. "Great Edward" I mumbled to myself. "You finally find the perfect girl and you go and ruin it." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my hand and continued to think of situations that may happen. First one is Bella keeps the baby and doesn't want to see me ever again and I become the father who doesn't even know his kid. Second Bella wants to stay together but she will want an abortion. Third we will stay together but the baby will go up for adoption. Fourth Bella wants an abortion but never wants to see me again. Fifth somehow we stay together and are able to keep the baby but we have to drop out of school and get jobs that barely pay for food. Out of those options only one sounds happy-ish and it still sucked balls. I reached into my center armrest compartment of the car and removed my 'Lead Sails Paper Anchor' CD by Atreyu **(AN check out that CD it rocks)**, which hid my last razorblade. Carlisle feels since I'm no longer depressed that I would have no problem disposing of them, but he didn't know I hid them throughout my belongings and now my cabin has a knife too. Thinking of the cabin sent images of Bella into my head sending me deeper into depression. I removed the razorblade and moved the sharp corner to my wrist, pausing for a minute just to remember why I gave this up. Then I slowly dragged the sharpened edge along my wrist, the pain I normally would have loved to get rid of, was a wonderful feeling in my newly acquired numbness. The blood began to flow out of the cut and I took out one of my old shirts I wiped it over the slice and put the razor back on my wrist. I repeated this multiple times to both wrists then ripped two strips of fabric from one of the older shirts I had in my car. I wrapped my wrists tightly in a strip and tied a knot. Carlisle and Esme will know what I did as soon as I walk in the house with my wrists covered in bloody t-shirts, because this is the reason none of my shirts at the cabin had sides. I started my car again and slowly drove to the house, luckily Carlisle was working and Esme had left about an hour ago for her book club. I walked in the door and went up to my room; I walked to my desk which had a picture of Bella and me on the top. Tears came to my eyes and I let them fall, I reached into the top drawer and grabbed my studded wristband and my family crest wristband. I put one on each wrist so nobody would get suspicious too quickly. I decided that Bella would never want to see my face again so I took the picture of my desk and threw it against my door. The frame broke into two pieces and the glass shattered into a million and a half pieces and scattered across my room. "Frick" I yelled because I would have to clean that up later. I walked out of the room, but the sound of crunching glass slowed me down. I walked back out to my car and drove quickly to Rose and Jasper's house, because I would ask Bella about what was going on as soon as she gets out of the house. I pulled off the road, right in front of the house and allowed my mind to drift again. My mind was screaming, 'Edward you are a worthless piece of crap, you should have never been born.' and 'Look what you did to the only person who truly loved you.' Tears started building up in my eyes and I knew they would over flow soon, I hated being so weak I cried at almost everything. 'Look at yourself you are useless.' My mind screamed when I looked up in the rear-view mirror. My green eyes barely covered by bronze hair, that were bloodshot, and my normally tan skin was flushed and pale. I remember looking like this all the time, back when I finally came to terms with what I am. I turned my music up so I couldn't even hear anything besides the radio; I put my head back against the headrest and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I heard a knock on the passenger side window. I glanced over and Bella was standing there. I unlocked the door and she opened the door before sitting down.

"Bella, why would you tell everyone else before me?" I didn't recognize this new level in my voice it was shaky and more hurt than the others I was used to. Then my eyes finally couldn't take it anymore as tears finally overflowed.

"Edward I didn't call Alice" She moved her one hand and wiped the tears off my face. She was too perfect how could she still look at me after what happened.

"Bella just tell me why?" She was avoiding the real reason she was here. Did she really want this to go away this badly?

"Edward listen," she was looking at me with an angel's face and pure eyes. "I'm not pregnant." She was lying to me, she had to be. She had the test and everything, I saw her. "Rosalie is though." What how could Rose be pregnant, I mean she didn't have the test Bella did and she wasn't as nervous looking as Bella.

"Bella, then why were you holding the test when I walked in?" I asked with a more familiar tone in my voice, this was my normal voice after I just get done cutting.

"Rose was too nervous to look and Jasper didn't really want to know." I wasn't really paying attention to what she just said because she kissed me, it was short but it held so much love, I almost broke out in tears again. "And plus if I was in Rose's situation right now, I would have told you first." I really don't believe that, she would definitely tell Alice first and I would find out once Alice got tired of keeping the secret, or about ten minutes later.

"Really?" I was skeptical even as I asked.

"Edward, yes really" She leaned in again and kissed me and her hands went to my hair. I loved when she did that because it makes me feel as if I was really wanted.

"Thank you my sweet Bella" I wasn't really sure on the whole situation but I was calmer now. "You give me something to look forward to." Mainly because some day she would be more than the love of my life she would be my wife and then we could be together forever. She slowly got out of the car and walked to her new, well new to her car. It was nice, but I like my Volvo more, and she backed out of the driveway. She drove up to the driver's side of my car and I rolled down my window.

"Hey how about you meet me at my house at eight tonight." She had an evil smirk on her face as she drove off. This could either be very good or very bad but either way I would endure what ever she had in mind.

**Thanks for reading this chapter took a lot of time to think about how to describe the numbness and what you do to get rid of that feeling. To get the full effect of this chapter you should read it with PAIN by THREE DAYS GRACE. Bye Love ZANDER**


	25. Snap

**Hey Everyone I know it's been a while, but I'm kinda stuck with both my stories right now. Also ahead of time I would like to warn you, once July starts my updates may get very spaced out and in the end of July I go on a family trip like every year and that lasts two weeks and then first week in August I go to band camp so I won't have a computer within my disposal for about three weeks. I'm really sorry about that. Well enjoy the story.**

Edward POV

"Wow what a day" and it's only like one in the afternoon. I was laying on my bed thinking about this morning and all that had happened. Alice was still over Rose and Jasper's trying to help support Rose. Most likely she was trying to comfort Jasper, because he was very close to his sister even though she was a slut. Bella had invited me over at around eight and I really have no clue what she has planned. I rolled over onto my stomach and started to push off the bed with my hands. I felt the skin on my wrists pull and stopped moving. "Great Job, you get depressed cut yourself for no reason and then break open the wound by just moving." I think I was going crazy because I tended to talk to myself when I was alone. I rolled off my bed and walked down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at what I could eat before Esme got home. I grabbed some leftover chicken and then grabbed the loaf of bread. I sliced the chicken and poured barbeque sauce on top and put it in the microwave. Once it was cooked I put it on the bread and walked over to the table. I sat down and began eating my lunch.

"Edward, Alice" Esme called as she opened the front door like always.

"Yeah Mom," I called from the kitchen.

"Oh there you are" she walked in and sat down next to me. "So where's your sister?" She asked looking around.

"Oh she's with Rose and Jasper at their house" I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"And why is she over there?" She grabbed the rest of the chicken I didn't cook with barbeque sauce and chopped it into tiny pieces, she grabbed the lettuce and made a chicken salad, and she put on a small amount of Italian dressing and came and sat next to me.

"Rose called and said she needed help with some things" I spoke as calmly as I could, but I was lying sort of. Rose didn't call Jasper did, and she really did need help but not they way Esme was going to think.

"Oh okay, so what are you doing home?" She took a small bite of her salad as she flipped through the mail.

"Well I came home and went back to bed because Ali woke me up screaming, and then she told me to hurry up and get in the car." I took another bight of my sandwich. "Then when we got in the car she screamed get to Jasper's and fast. So we went to Jasper's. She ran in the house and I just kinda relaxed a little and walked up and then I said hi and left." She was finished with her salad and she still sat and listened to me, and that is why I loved my mother she always had enough heart to listen even to the stupidest of all stories.

"Oh so you came back here instead of going to Bella's" how did she know about Bella. "Sweetheart, seriously don't look so confused you sister can't keep her mouth shut for more than two seconds." She smiled and walked over to me and kissed me on the top of the head. "Plus it's obvious" She walked away. I just sat there stunned. "Oh and Edward," She stuck her head back in the kitchen. "Get rid of that razorblade please, we don't need or want to put you back in the straightjacket" I looked at her and she walked away. How did she notice everything? Was she magic or did she have mind reading powers? **(AN I had to have the mind reading somewhere) **I walked up to my room and got out my razorblade from my CD case and took it to Esme.

"Here mom" I put it in her hand and she looked at me happily.

"Now that is the last one right?" I nodded and she placed it between her fingers and snap. She broke my last blade in half with her hands. "Now go clean up those cuts before they get infected and you have to talk to your dad about cutting again" I quickly went to the bathroom and took off the wristbands and the t-shirts. Carlisle wasn't at all happy his son cut on purpose he thought I was a disgrace, so Esme was right last thing I ever wanted to do was tell them I went back to cutting. I reopened the wounds slowly and allowed them to bleed a little before I poured hydrogen peroxide on them, my wrists bubbled for a while and once they stopped I wiped it off and covered my wrists in Neosporin, I then got out the last of the giant bandaids, that were left over from last time. The band aids covered my whole wrist and almost flawlessly blended with my skin I replaced the wristbands on and if you weren't me or Esme you wouldn't know I cut until you saw the scars. I walked down to show her and she looked up and smiled. "Good boy" she mumbled just barely audible. I walked back up the stairs and plugged my iPod into my iHome and hit play, the room was then filled with the quiet intro to Broken by Seether and Amy Lee **(AN Check out that song to it fits perfect for Ed and Bella) **I lay down on the bed just absorbed into the music. I don't know when and how but I fell asleep and I only realized it because I was dreaming of Bella. She was a little older than we are now, maybe 18 and she was wearing the promise ring around her neck still. I heard something that sounded like a child and Bella bent down and picked up the most beautiful baby girl ever. Well, not really a baby but not older than two years old. She had my hair color and Bella's big chocolate eyes and blush; her hair cascaded to about her lower back. She gave Bella the biggest hug and asked to be put down, Bella set her back on her feet and she ran to a chair and jumped up. All you heard was an "Ufff" and giggles.

"Now that isn't very funny" I heard a voice that sounded a lot like mine but it was slightly deeper and full of sleep. The giggles got louder and louder. "Oh really you think it was that funny" The man's voice said and you heard a screech and the little girl jumped off the chair and ran around to Bella.

"What Ana?"**(AN Ana is short for Anabelle, she will be returning soon in Edward's next dream)** Bella's sweet voice filled the room. The little girl giggled and hid behind Bella's leg.

"She thought it would be funny to wake daddy from his nap" The man was now standing in the doorway and it was me in older form.

"Oh really" Bella picked up Ana, and swung her around in circles. Ana was giggling so hard her face was bright pink.

"Hey do you want some help with dinner?" The older me asked.

"No I was just about to tell you dinner was ready anyway." She placed Ana in a high chair at the table and walked over to the older me. "So how was your nap?" She asked quietly in older me's ear.

"Fine"

"Good" she responded before kissing older me softly and walking to the table. That was when the dream got fuzzy and I opened my eyes. I was back in my room and my ipod had stopped playing because it was out of music on whatever play list it was playing. I sat up thinking of the dream I had just had. That is what I want and I knew that was the perfect life. I was married to Bella, and we had the most beautiful little girl as our daughter. I looked at the clock it was 6:45 and I still needed to get a shower and get ready to go to Bella's. I walked to my bathroom and started the shower. I turned the water up till it almost burned my skin and just relaxed. When I finally stepped out the mirror was fogged completely and it was now 7:25. I wrapped my towel around my hips and walked out to my room to get dressed. I grabbed my dark wash ripped jeans, my HIM t-shirt and my white dress shirt from the cabin. I put the dress shirt in my backpack along with my ipod, cell phone, and Atreyu CD. I put on the back pack and walked down the stairs only to see Carlisle sitting in his chair reading and Esme in her chair sewing.

"Bye" I said as I walked out the front door.

"Edward" I stuck my head back in the door. "Be back before 11. We want to talk to you and Alice" Carlisle sounded angry but he still let me go. I walked out to my car and started the engine before slowly backing out of the driveway and driving towards Bella's house.

**Okay everyone the next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV and this was just a filler. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Monday but no guarantees. Bye with Love ZANDER**


	26. What Why How?

**Hey everyone I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter and I would loveto dedicate this chapter to CreativeInsanitybecause she always helps me deal withall the crazy. So thanks Creative. This chapter is what Bella does after she leaves Rose's house. So everyone please enjoy.**

Bella POV

"Isabella, Emmett get down here now" Charlie was screaming from downstairs, and from what I've learned you never keep the chief waiting if he's mad.

"Okay Dad" I quickly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I looked at him his face was bright red and he had veins popping out of his neck and temples. He looked at me as I quickly walked down the stairs and then walked to sit down in the living room.

"EMMETT MCARTY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Charlie didn't look as pleased to see Emmett as he did to see me. Emmett came running down the stairs hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist…Ewww half naked brother my eyes are burning.

"What Chief?" Emmett asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well Bella, Em you tell me." He sat in his chair and his color began to return to normal but still the veins continued to pop out of his temple.

"What are you talking about Chief?" I asked. When he was mad it always mad him calm down faster is we called him Chief instead of dad.

"Seriously Bella you don't know, so Emmett you tell her" Emmett looked confused and he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Chief what are you talking about?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Well Emmett I just got a call from Mrs. Hale" Oh crap Emmett doesn't know about that yet. I looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah Rose and I have a date tonight. I was just getting ready when you called me down here" Oh Emmett quit being stupid and shut your mouth please.

"Oh really you have a date with Rose, how special. Now did she tell you why she had to go out tonight?" Oh was chief going to make me witness Emmett's reaction.

"Because she works tomorrow and we can't go out on a school night" Emmett was really getting the stupid awards tonight.

"Very good Emmett, so Bella why does Emmett and Rose have to go out tonight?" Crap, Crap, Crap I didn't want to say it.

"Ummm…really I don't know chief" I continued to look at the ground and spoke softly.

"Okay since neither of you know, Rosalie's mom called to say that she and Emmett could only go out tonight because after tonight Rosalie is grounded until she goes to college." Emmett looked at Chief and his face dropped.

"Why is that?" Emmett asked without thinking.

"Oh Emmett I don't know but she said you would find out tonight" Chief was back to his normal color and the veins were returning to their normal positions too.

"Dad can I go back up to my room now I have homework to finish up?" I asked still looking down at my shoes. I really didn't but he seemed to be mad at Emmett not me so I wanted to get out and fast.

"Yeah Bells you can." I stood up and Emmett attempted to stand. "Emmett you aren't excused yet" Emmett sat back down with a grimace. I slowly continued up the stairs to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and called Edward. The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello, you have reached Edward Cullen sorry I couldn't answer the phone. I'll try to call you back as soon as possible, so please leave a message. Bye" His message was lifeless and you could hear the faint playing of HIM in the background.

"Leave a message after the tone, to leave a number press one, to page them press two." The computer generated voice spoke then I heard the quietest beep ever.

"Hey Edward, Charlie is really mad and I don't know why but when you come over can we go to your house because I really don't think he will be going to work today. Thanks, Talk to you soon. Bye" I whispered everything and flipped my phone shut. I went over to the computer and found that Rose was on and so was Alice. So I began to IMthem. 'Hey what's up?' Rose responded 'my hair is a mess and it won't go normal'. And Alice responded 'Jasper is sitting with me and we are watching a movie but it's a lame movie, and he seems really into it.'

"Poor You" I sent to bothof them. Then to Rose I sent "Hey do you think I could come over your house. I could help with your hair." Alice sent back in all capitals 'shut up!' and Rose responded 'yeah yeah' and then 'that would be great' I then sent to Alice 'I'm going over to Rose's to fix her hair want to come with' Alice sent back a puppy dog pout face and a big please. So I responded "Okay I'll be over in a little bit to pick you up" She then sent a big smile and "YESSSS!!!" She signed out and I went back to talking to Rose.

"Rose, Alice is coming with if you don't mind. She's great with make up" I signed out and grabbed my keys. I put my favorite hair products in my bag and slowly walked back down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table with his gun and Emmett must have returned to his room.

"Dad, Rose called she needs so help with some stuff can I go over?" I asked as I walked towards him. He looked up and glanced at me and my bag.

"Yeah I guess, what's with the bag?" He looked at the bag again. I usually just carry a wallet in my back pants pocket so a bag was out of the ordinary.

"Oh just some hair products apparently Rose needs help withher hair and I offered to help instead of making her live threw Alice." He understood Alice tried to make him look perfect for his and my mom's 15thwedding anniversary; he never looked at the tiny little pixie the same again. He smiled and I went out the door to my car. I looked at the shiny reddish paint again and I sat down in the drivers seat. "I really need to repaint this thing, the color is strange" Mainly because it was kinda red, with pink spots, and a little bit of salmon color thrown in. I started the car and took off towards Alice's bt then my phone rang so I answered it.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Ali I'm on my way to get you" I answered.

"No that's not necessary Jasper is taking me to his house, the movie theatre is really loud and my phone's IM sucks." I chuckled.

"Okay then I'll meet you at their house."

"Okay I hope you have your hair stuff because mine is all at home."

"Yeah I do relax and tell Jasper I said Hi"

"Will do. Talk to you soon. Bye Bells"

"Bye Ali" I flipped the phone shut and turned towards Jasper and Rose's house.

When I pulled in the driveway Emmett's car was there which was strange because I thought he was still at home. I got out of the car and within a second of standing up Alice and Jasper pull in the driveway. "Great timing" I called to Jasper who was in the driver's seat. We all walked up the stairs to Rose's room.

"So Jasper why is my dad so freaked out?" I asked thinking he may know something.

"Well apparently the test was in the garbage and when Mom went around collecting it she saw it. Well she doesn't know Ali and I are dating so she assumes Rose and Emmett well she called your dad." He looked scared.

"Well Dad flipped out and I left fast."

"Yeah that's why Alice and I went to the movies to get away from the screaming." I opened the door to Rose's room to find Emmett sitting on her bed with a blank expression on his face and his eyes wide with horror.

"Hey Big Bro you might scare her away with that face" I joked as I punched him on his shoulder. He shook is head and looked at Rose.

"What?Why?How?" He mumbled.

"I asked the same questions but it's true" She gave him a hug and he continued.

"We used protection every time, and you're on the pill right?" Okay didn't want to know that about my brother and his girlfriend.

"Yeah but the pill only works on certain days and condoms have a 1% margin of error." She was calm and she knew all she needed to.

"I have to go think for a little bit, I'll be back in a little bit Rosie." He kissed her sweetly and gave her a hug and he walked out the door.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." She sighed and Alice took my bag and began working on Rose's hair. "Ow Alice stop pulling so hard" She yelled.

"No pain no gain" Alice said and I laughed.

"This is not funny what happens when all my hair falls out." Rose was looking at me with a stern face and cold eyes.

"Oh it won't plus I'm done" Alice backed away and Rose's hair was perfect. Her long blond hair waved slightly and flowed all the way down her back. It looked like gold silk. "Here look" Alice gave her a mirror and she stood up gave each of us a hug.

"Thanks. Now Bella can you help me with my outfit." I nodded and now Alice sat on the bed.

"I think this will be perfect." I pulled out a sleeveless red mini dress, and her silver heels.

"Thanks Bella, Thanks Alice for everything" She gave us another hug and we walked out of her room.

"Alice you are amazing with hair." She smiled and she walked towards Jasper's room.

"Hey Bella I'll talk to you tomorrow." I waved as she walked into his room. I then continued down the stairs to the door. I opened the door and Emmett was sitting on the front porch.

"Hey Big bro." He looked up. "You know everything will work out right"

"How do you know?"

"I know because first of all Rose and you are great together and you both love each other too much to count" I smiled and his eyes got a little warmer.

"what about college?"

"well you have a full ride because of Football to Washington State"** (AN I really don't know any schools so just go with it) **He nodded. "And Rose has most of her school payed for too because of her cheer-leading and dance. She also can go to Washington State." He looked at me like I was a genius. "Emmett also you could share a apartment because of the baby"

"Bells thanks" He ruffed up my hair like always. "I really needed it"

"Your welcome big bro" I walked to my car and started the engine and began my drive back to my house. I just hope that Edward got my message and doesn't get there before I do.

**Everyone thanks for reading. I'm trying to work everything out for Rose and Emmett. My facts may not be right but please go with it for a while please. I have a poll up for my next story idea and I would love it if you voted. Bye Love ZANDER**


	27. If you ever need me

**Everyone I love everyone who is surviving the craziness of Suicidal Love with me. It is turning out better than I ever expected. I love all you guys so much. I know this is mushy and you all want me to shut up so you can read the rest of the story already so I will shut up. Please Enjoy.**

Edward POV

I was turning on to Bella's street when I felt my phone go off, thinking it was Alice wanting a ride home I ignored it. I know I was really early but I really wanted to be with Bella. I could see her house and her driveway. Her house wasn't half the size of ours but it was perfect for them. It was the only color in this boring town, mainly because it was painted yellow not white, gray, or beige. The pale yellow paint and the wood shutters described the family perfectly and the large tree in the front yard was the best looking tree in the whole county. I saw Charlie's car in the drive and paused because I didn't see Bella's car or Emmett's Jeep sitting next to it. I pulled in beside the cruiser and slowly made my way up to the house. I looked at the ground and the small brick pathway was brimmed with moss and was slightly slippery. How Bella didn't kill herself every day was a miracle. I stood on the small porch for a moment to collect my thoughts if Emmett or Charlie were to answer the door. I quietly knocked twice, and stood still. Once I was stupid enough to listen to Jasper and play ding-dong-ditch at the Swan house, Carlisle wasn't too pleased when Charlie drove me home in the back of the cruiser. I heard movement from inside and Stepped to the side to allow them to open the door.

"Yes" It was Charlie.

"Hey Chief Swan" I smiled as politely as I could.

"Hey Edward Nice to see you finally have the courage to stay at the door now." He smiled but his attempt at jokes weren't funny.

"Yeah I'm a little more mature now Chief plus Carlisle's punishment was way worse than any prison sentence." I tried to be as truthful as possible but Carlisle's punishment was worse than burning in Hades for the rest of my life.

"I'll believe it." He looked at the driveway. "So you here to talk to someone besides me."

"Yeah actually, would you mind if I could speak to Bella?" I asked because she told me she wasn't going to tell the chief about us dating for a few more weeks.

"Sorry but she's over helping Rosalie with some girl things." He winced.

"Oh would you mind if I waited here then?" I asked looking at his tired eyes.

"No not really just come on in and make yourself comfy" He moved to the side and let me walk in. I watched as he sat down on the recliner and turned the TV on. He was watching baseball, but from the looks of it wasn't a very entertaining game. "Are you going to sit down or just stand there?" He looked at me with slight aggravation.

"Oh sorry" I sat down on the opposite side of the room in the other recliner. Looking around the room it was just as Bella described it. The pictures on the walls were of her and Emmett from when they were toddlers till now. Emmett's football trophies were displayed on the mantle along with Bella's drawings, some of them of small scribbles and others of intricate landscapes and animals. Chief went back to watching the game and I allowed myself to watch too. "Bases loaded two outs." I was mumbling baseball to myself.

"So Edward," Charlie's voice ripped me from my baseball haze. I looked at him he was sitting on the end of his chair and staring at me with eyes that burned into my soul. "What are you really here for? Because I sure as heck know it wasn't to just talk to Bella."

"Well Chief, Bella and I have become great friends lately with my little sister finding her first love and all, in my best friend. They have been a little side swept. Emmett and Rose were always busy with something else." Charlie's lip curled up and he snarled. "So we started talking at lunch more and she is in my math class."

"Really Alice and Jasper that's interesting." He looked confused. "She's so hyperactive and he's so calm how does that work." I laughed internally because Bella and I talked about that on the way home from the cabin.

"Well they love each other and in true love anything works out." I sounded like a stupid greeting card.

"Still how doesn't she kill him?"

"To be truthful Charlie I have no idea because she almost kills me and she only speaks to me if it's necessary." I heard a car pull up in the driveway and Charlie's head shot around so fast I would have thought he was the understudy in the Exorcist. I saw the red of Bella's car and I saw her stand up after turning the motor off. She walked up the pathway quickly and opened the door in shock.

"Hey Dad, Edward?" She was looking at me confused. She glanced at my pocket where my phone was located and she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Charlie, Do you mind if I use you bathroom?" I asked trying to find an excuse to go upstairs after her.

"Yeah up the stairs and it's the first door on the left." He was back to the game and absorbed completely. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and looked at the missed call. Of course it was Bella, and I ignored her. I hit the voice-mail and waiting for it to start playing.

"Hey Edward, Charlie is really mad and I don't know why but when you come over can we go to your house because I really don't think he will be going to work today. Thanks, Talk to you soon. Bye" She was whispering and I finally understood why she looked so shocked to see me talking to her dad peacefully. I flushed to toilet once to fake it and walked across the hallway to Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed looking at the door.

"So do you screen your calls now too?" She looked angry.

"No I was already in the driveway basically when you called, so I must have just missed you going to Rose's" She look at me and she stood up slowly.

"Edward somehow you calmed him down enough that he may go to work tonight, I don't know how and I really don't care how but you did. So please just get in your car go home for about an hour and then come back but if you see Charlie's car still in the driveway I will be at your house at 9 for a sleepover with Alice." She pushed me out of her room after kissing me softly on the lips. I walked down the stairs and looked at Charlie.

"Hey Chief Swan, Carlisle called he needs me home stat." Charlie looked up and nodded. "He also mentioned that Alice was allowed to have Bella spend the night if you allowed her to come over of course." I was mumbling but then he looked my dead in the yes.

"Yeah I think it would be good for her to spend tonight at Alice's because Emmett won't be pleasant tonight at all." He was angry again.

"Yeah Chief I think that's because his team is loosing and Emmett has to keep all eyes on the game." I pointed to the TV. Chief smiled and nodded, so I walked out the door to my car. I got in and on my steering wheel was a sticky note. 'Dear Edward, If you ever feel lonely you know where I am. If you ever need a shoulder you know where I stand. I will be waiting. Love Bella. PS If Chief is home when you need somebody, park your car around the corner and climb the tree. My window will be open.' I started the car with a smile on my face and as I backed out of the driveway I swore I saw Bella standing in her bedroom window.

**Sorry Everyone I know you all wanted something to happen in this chapter but I think this will add to the story some, if not please give your opinion. I love reviews so please review I only need one more to hit 180, (I would make a special chapter if I make it to 200 after this chapter) I love you all. Bye ZANDER **


	28. Ali, can we go home yet?

**So everyone I didn't hit 200 reviews but you all said such nice things I think I will write that special chapter anyway, it's going to be hilarious and I will tell you when I post it but it won't be for a little bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Bella POV

"Ali, can we just go home now?" I was basically begging my best friend to go home we had been in the mall since it opened and Alice was a shop-a-holic she never stopped. We've gone in every store from American Eagle to Target to Bath & Body Works and now she was dragging me into Victoria's secret. This store was torture when I was alone but no Alice told me that she needed something and that I should look to because Edward's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she already had a guess at what I was getting him but I wasn't going to tell her she was right.

"No not yet" she sounded annoyed with my constant whining. We walked in the store together but I quickly walked over to the swimsuit section and looked closely at the colors and patterns, I needed something amazing. She was running around the lingerie section which was my least favorite section of this store. She must have reserved a dressing room because one of the girls who worked here kept running from Alice to the back and back to Alice. I saw the perfect suit it was black with yellow trim, and it had a tattoo design on the front that was a skull that had roses around it and a banner that said 'Love Kills Slowly'. I grabbed it in the size I would normally be but I thought I might want to get it a little small so I went a size down too. "Bella, I reserved a dressing room for you and placed a few items for you to try on. I would like to see a few of them but I don't have to see all of them." She walked away to the dressing rooms and I continued to look at suits. I grabbed a silver one piece with cutouts on the sides and had a heart on the left hip. I walked to the dressing rooms to see Alice waiting patiently in a chair in front of the dressing room doors. "Bella the one on the end and I want you to show me how they fit."

"Alice I think I can decide for myself if a bra fits, I'm not three."

"Well Bella I want to see how everything looks together. I organized what goes together and they are hanging in the order I want you to try them on." She waved her hand for me to go in and I gruffed in defeat. I looked in the dressing room that was only about three feet by three feet but I don't think one more item would fit in here. I looked at the hangers on the wall and I saw red, black, white, blue, and purple lace and very little fabric. Alice was trying to kill me. I grabbed the one in the front of the hook and it was a deep red silk with black lace and the bra was nice but the underwear shouldn't be counted as anything I was glad this one had a silk robe that had the black lace around the bottom hem. I put everything on and this made me look like I was a vampire sort of but the robe was too short to cover any on my legs except about three inches and my butt. I opened the door and Alice walked over.

"Bella come on I want to see." I walked out and she looked at me with every bit of focus in her body. "That's nice I love those colors with your hair, and everything looks like it fits well. Place this on the door knob when you take it off." I walked back to the dressing room and looked at the next 'outfit' it was a deep purple with an off white lace. This had short lace boy shorts and a dark purple bra but it covered more than the last, but it didn't come with a robe so I couldn't cover anything else.

"Okay Alice" I placed the red things on the door knob like she asked and stepped into the purple. I looked briefly in the mirror and I like the color it made my eyes look so much browner and my skin looked like porcelain. I opened the door and her mouth dropped a little looking at the finished product. I walked out and she walked around me in circles.

"I like this one Bella. You obviously like it more because you look tons more confident in it than the last." I nodded and she waved for me to go back in the dressing room. "Bella place this on the hook on the outside of the door" I would do that when I walked out in the next set of lingerie she had me trying on. I took off the purple and replaced it with a midnight blue silk bra, matching blue underwear that fit like the red ones, and a dark blue lace and sheer baby doll. I looked in the mirror and was shocked to see the person looking back at me I looked so different.

"Bella come out or I'm coming in." Alice screamed I must have been taking forever. I opened the door place the purple 'outfit' on the hook and walked out to meet Alice. "Hey Bells do you like this one or the red one better?" She asked with her finger on her lip, she was thinking.

"Really Alice I like this one better but my favorite is the purple."

"I agree but the red looks great with your hair color." She walked back out to the front of the store and I went back into the dressing room. There was nothing left of Alice's torture and I could try on my swimsuits. I took off the blue lingerie and replaced it with the silver suit.

"Alice?" I called out.

"Yes?" She was already back.

"Can I have your opinion on this suit?"

"Sure" I opened the door and walked out.

"Bella, it's really cute but the color doesn't do anything for you skin it makes you look almost albino." She always knew exactly what I was thinking and when I wasn't thinking well she always knew how to make me look the best.

"Thanks Alice I have one more suit and then we can head out." I walked back towards the dressing room and she held out a red and black lace 'outfit'. "Really Alice" She nodded and I took the lingerie from her. I stepped out of the swimsuit and placed it on the door knob with the other reject items. I put on the other suit and looked in the mirror; this suit fit perfectly and looked great. "Ali, I love this suit" I yelled.

"Really, let me see." I opened the door and walked out confidently because the suit fit perfect. "Wow Bells that suit is perfect for you. The color isn't too harsh even against your skin and the purples work with your eyes and the reds help your hair."

"I know" I walked back to the dressing room for the last time. I untied the straps to the most perfect bikini ever and began to step into the final torture of the evening. It was a black silk with blood red lace bra, black lace boy short cut underwear, with a red silk skirt that only covered what the lace didn't. Finally I found something that would be perfect for after Edward's birthday party. "Alice this is amazing, maybe even better than the purple." I walked out and Alice's eyes got huge.

"Bella that fits like it was made for you and you only. It looks better than the perfect swimsuit and I didn't think that was possible." I felt the blush go to my cheeks and I walked back to the dressing room. I stepped out with everything divided between my two hands. In the left was the purple lingerie, the blue and the second red and black one plus my perfect black suit. I placed the contents of my right hand on the return to store rack and walked with Alice to the check out. Alice had a few items in her hands too, but there were only a few sets of lingerie maybe she was planning something for Jasper. We bought all our items in the Victoria's Secret and Alice began walking towards the shoe store.

"Ali, why do we need shoes?" I asked annoyed that we still weren't going home.

"Well we need something to drive the guys crazy and we need shoes to do it. I even got Rose a set of maternity lingerie in a bright pink and black lace to bug Emmett too. So we need shoes." We were now in the shoe store and Alice basically ran to the heels. "These are perfect" she had a pair of neon green stilettos with silver studs across the top, she grabbed a box that said size five and sat down on the bench to put them on. They fit her perfectly, well her personality perfectly. She them grabbed a pair of bright pink strappy shoes that had a black wedge heel. "These are perfect for Rose" She grabbed them in a size seven and then I found a pair that would go perfect for Edward's birthday surprise. "Bella those are perfect for you." Alice commented as I grabbed them in size six. They were a black patent leather stappy with a red silk stiletto that was about four inches too high for me to walk in, but I tried them on anyway. I stood up successfully with both shoes on; they weren't uncomfortable either which was a plus. "Oh my god Bella" Alice squealed. I walked for a little bit and since I didn't fall I decided to buy the shoes, while thinking "Happy Birthday Edward".

**Everyone this is a prep chapter for the next one so don't hate me if it doesn't fit as well as some of the others. And this chapter is a few days after the last so I skipped over Emmett getting home in shock, and Edward hasn't climbed the tree yet but he will soon. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!. Bye Love ZANDER**


	29. Happy Birthday, Edward

**ATTENTION: This is my last chapter until I get back to my computer. So Enjoy! Slowly of course.**

"Bella why do I have to walk blindfolded?" Edward asked for the twentieth time, while I tied a bandanna around his eyes.

"Because"

"Well that's not a very good reason. Plus if this involves walking and you trip I won't be able to catch you from falling." He was smirking under his blindfold which made my thoughts leave my head and my breath leave my lungs.

Focus Bella. "I'll take that risk today." I stood behind him and began moving him slowly towards the front door. "Okay Edward you will have to walk down the porch steps." I walked in front of him to open the door.

"Bella I know my own house." He walked out the door and down the porch steps without my right behind him he was so graceful while doing it I would have thought he took the blindfold off his eyes.

"Okay walk to the driveway and wait for me." I took off my t-shirt and to reveal my perfect bikini and unbuttoned my shorts and rolled down the waist band but I left them on. I then walked up right behind him and moved him to a chair at the top of the driveway. I told him to sit and I walked to the base of the driveway and pulled his Volvo forward.

"Bella?"

"Yes" I smiled as I stepped out of the car.

"If this involves you driving my car I won't allow it." Stupid boy I wasn't going to drive his car and he is way too protective of that car anyway.

"It doesn't involve anymore driving I promise." I walked over to the garage and grabbed the hose and a bucket of bubbles. I turned the water on and sprayed Edward lightly.

"Bella!" He yelled jumping a little out of his seat.

"What" I asked playing dumb.

"Stop." He turned his head towards the garage even though he was still blindfolded he knew where I was.

"Okay then, so take off your blindfold" I was standing in front of him now.

"Wow Bella" His eyes grazed over my body making me blush a deep scarlet.

"Yeah I thought the Volvo could use a little love too." I walked over to the car and began to wash the roof and hood. Edward stood up and began to help but I turned and looked at him.

"Bella please wash it right." He took the rag and washed the hood in perfectly straight lines from the window to the bumper. Then did the same line pattern to the roof.

"And when you get to here." He pointed to the edge where the side of the car met the roof. "You use horizontal straight lines and you don't go below here" He now pointed to a stripe in the shape of the car. "Before you go do the other side to this point."

"Okay so what are you saying I can't wash a car properly." I grabbed the hose in my hand.

"No I was saying that you weren't washing my car properly not that you can't." He went back to washing his car. After a few moments of watching him I decided he wouldn't expect and attack, so I turned the hose on full blast and sprayed him. He stood up and looked at me. "Bella seriously" I nodded and he smiled an evil little smile and my spine shook. He ran around the car and grabbed the bucket of water and soap. "Okay then" He began running towards me.

"Edward don't even…" I didn't even get to threaten him before the whole bucket was dumped on my head.

"Too Late" He looked very pleased with himself when I looked back at him, his smile back to it's cabin form.

"Oh so you want a war you'll get a war." I turned the hose on him and blasted him.

"Bella" He said laughing as he held up the bucket to block some of the water. But some of the bucket filled with water and he threw it on me when I wasn't spraying him. I forget how long we were like that but a horn stopped us and we looked out into the street. Carlisle's car was sitting in the street still running but covered in water and bubbles. Edward and I began laughing so hard that Esme came running outside to see what was up.

"Edward, Bella what are you doing?" Esme asked trying to hold back laughter because Carlisle's face was priceless.

"Well I was going to wash his car for his birthday." I was laughing too hard so Edward began to finish the story.

"But she wasn't doing it right so I got up and began to explain and…" I started again because he was bent over laughing.

"And I got offended because he basically told my I couldn't wash a car. So I sprayed him with the hose." Now Esme was laughing.

"So I ran and got the bucket and dumped it on her." Carlisle looked at his son and then at me and began to smile.

"But then I sprayed him so he held up the bucket but it filled with water and he dumped it on me whenever it was filled." My face was killing me from laughing but I couldn't stop.

"And that's when you honked your horn, and Esme came out." Carlisle looked at us and looked at Esme.

"Honey they are just like us when we were their age." He gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and walked into the house apparently no longer mad about the car.

"Oh I'm so happy." Esme ran up to Edward and embraced him in a strangling hug.

"Why Mom" Edward asked backing up and looking at her.

"Because you two are perfect for each other." She smiled at me and her eyes showed that there were other reasons but I doubt Edward would pick up on that. She gave him another smaller hug and walked into the house.

"Wow that was different" He looked at me. "Carlisle hasn't looked at me like that since before I got depressed." Then it hit me why they looked so happy because their son who hadn't truly been happy in more than half his life was finally smiling for real and not just to make them happy. I smiled and walked up to him and gave him a kiss and got up on my Tipp toes and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you" He gave me a small kiss and picked me up bridal style and began walking into the house.

"Edward put me down."

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to"

"Then I say No" He walked up the stairs to his room. Once in he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Edward, please" I gave my best puppy pout and he gently placed me back on my feet. "Thank you" I walked over to my bag and grabbed my change of clothes because I can never wash a car without getting soaked even when it's just me. I turned and saw Edward shirtless looking in his closet for a new outfit. He was perfect his perfect muscles, golden tan skin, and semi-EMO bronze hair. He turned to look at me and he had a black shirt with a heartagram and HIM written in blood on it in one hand and a white shirt with blood splattered around the neck and dripping down to the hem and the symbol for Avenged Sevenfold on it in the other.

"Which one would be better for the party Alice is planning?" He looked at me with his Emerald eyes and I melted.

"Um…I like the white one better." Not only did white look better but I like Avenged Sevenfold more than HIM.

"Okay then. So ripped jeans or ripped jeans?" He asked as he turned around with a pair of dark wash ripped jeans and a pair of light wash ripped jeans.

"Definitely Ripped Jeans." I pointed to the dark wash and he agreed with a smile.

"Black stud belt with silver studs or Black stud belt with black studs?"

"Black stud belt with silver studs."

"Final question, Belt buckle with the heartagram or the belt buckle with the gun." Now I knew the gun wasn't real and it was in a leather holster but it was screwed down to the belt buckle anyway, but a person who didn't know that would probably think it was a real hand pistol.

"Belt buckle with the gun, duhh" Mainly because I was wearing the belt buckle with the heartagram with my white stud belt with black studs.

"Thanks Bella" He walked over and gave me a hug and he kissed me on the neck.

"No problem, your turn" He backed up and sat down on his bed.

"Okay"

"So white sweatshirt with blood splatter and gray designs or gray sweatshirt with the guitars." He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"The white one." I agreed that that was the better sweatshirt.

"The black tank top with gray lace or the red tank with the black lace." I really didn't have to ask this question I knew his answer.

"Red with Black lace, of course"

"Denim shorts or Denim skirt" I held a pair of short, and I mean short denim shorts with distressing on the back pockets, and a dark denim skirts again very short but no distressing and it was frayed on the bottom edge.

"Denim Skirt" He pointed to the dark skirt which didn't surprise me but it was his choice.

"Black converse with red stitching or black Ed Hardy's with tattoo designs on the side."

"Black Ed Hardy's, geese Bella" He rolled his eyes but not in an insulting way, but more in a playful way.

"Thank you" I walked past him towards the bathroom.

"Hey Bells you may want to get a shower because car wash soap isn't pleasant in your hair all day." He knocked on the door before talking but I appreciated that he even thought of that.

"Thanks for reminding me." I turned on the water and took off my swimsuit that was soaking wet and full of bubbles. I stepped into the water and began to shower the warm water felt wonderful on my back but Edward also had bubbles on him and it was probably starting to get itchy, so I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself and walked out into the bedroom to see Edward laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. "Your turn" I said as I walked to his bed where my clothes were laid out perfectly. "Did you do that?" I pointed to the clothes and he nodded as he sat up.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be nice and your clothes were all jumbled in your bag so I organized them." He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks" I yelled across the hall.

"Yep" He shut the door. I began to get dressed first putting on the new lingerie Alice gave me, which he hadn't seen because I was smart and hid them in the bathroom before walking out to wash the car. The black silk and red lace looked great under the red and black tank because you could just barely see the red lace under the black lace of the shirt. The lace boy shorts, where perfectly hidden under the dark wash skirt and the red silk skirt was in my purse in the pocket that Edward knows never to go in. I slipped into the heels and they were still wonderfully comfortable and weren't hard to walk in, I think I was becoming more like Alice and Rose every day. I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs and began looking at Edward's outfit which was also laid out on the bed. I grabbed my belt which he forgot to put out and then grabbed his belt buckle. I removed my belt buckle which was a simple square with distress and scratches in it, and replaced it with his. I slipped it on but instead of the belt buckle in the front I put it on my hip and had the belt twisted to the side. **(AN I had to add a little of myself to that outfit because I wear my stud belt with the belt buckle on my right hip) **Edward walked in and he had his towel wrapped around his waist but it was very low. "Bella, Alice wants to see you" He watched me as I stood up prepared for the torture Alice was going to put me in. As I was walking past he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Bella you look so amazing tonight, and I love that outfit it's so sexy." He kissed me roughly and allowed me to walk to Alice's room. I knocked and walked in. Alice was wearing a neon green lace tank top a light denim skirt with a heart on the back pockets, a blue and neon green accented plaid sweatshirt, and her new heels. She looked like she belonged in New York more than Forks.

"Wow Alice," She smiled and did a little spin.

"You like?" She asked.

"Yeah but not for me but it looks great on you." I sat down in front of the mirror and allowed her to do her thing.

"Bella you look amazing. I mean I think I know what Edward is thinking right now and he didn't really want to hand you over to me."

"Thanks Alice." She had been curling my hair for about a half hour when Rose walked in, wearing a pink maternity shirt that was a deep v and flared out to cover the tiny little bump she had. Her skinny jeans fit perfectly around her every curve and her golden hair had been even more perfect since she got pregnant, and it was pin straight and was a curtain down to the middle of her lower back. "Hey Rose"

"Hey Bella"

"Bella no talking because you move when you talk." Alice scolded.

"Okay so what is the make up today Ali?" Rose asked knowing she was doing my make up.

"Well, you will be wearing natural pinks and light lilacs, I will be wearing neon green and pale pink, and Bella will be wearing a dark gray and red combo." O knew that meant Rose will be wearing pink blush and lilac shadow, Alice would be wearing neon green shadow with pale pink shimmer gloss, and I would be wearing a smoky shadow on my eyes and my lips would be blood red.

"Okay let's get to work" Rose began working on my make up as Alice finished my hair. "Finished" Rose backed away about a second after Alice did and I stood up I looked into the mirror and was surprised at the result my hair was in loose curls down my back and my eyes looked amazing the red lipstick looked amazing making my lips look much fuller than the really were.

"Thanks guys" I gave Alice and Rose a slight hug.

"No problem" Rose was applying her make up and Alice was doing her hair in a decorative clip with flowers and green jewels that were probably real. They looked just like models when they were done except Alice was just too short to be a model, Rose would be a lingerie or swimsuit model because she had a perfect body and I was nothing in comparison. "Let's go get the boys" We headed down the stairs to find the boys playing Halo and Emmett was screaming because apparently Edward was beating him. "Guys!" Rose yelled and all their heads shot up and like it was all they could do their jaws dropped. Edward and Jasper stood up and walked to me and Alice. Emmett on the other hand sat drooling at Rosalie.

"Bella, you are just to tempting tonight" I blushed and I looked at Jasper who was looking up and down Alice's tiny frame.

"Ali, you are perfect as always." She gave him a hug and he grabbed her hand, they were so cute together.

"Rose you are so hot" Emmett yelled as he stood up and walked to Rose kissing her. They on the other hand were nauseating.

"Hey lets get to the car" Alice led us to the yard where I saw a stretch hummer in the front of the house. We continued to walk and we got in one by one, Rose then Emmett close behind, Jasper who then turned around and held out his hands to pull Alice up, and then it was my turn.

"Here" Edward held out his hand as I stepped into the car.

"Thank you" I said as he stepped in behind me shutting the door.

"To the Hotel Monaco," Alice called to the driver who began to drive out of Forks.

"So let's play a game?" Emmett asked.

"Okay like what?" I asked him curious about which one.

"The question game" I didn't much like that game but I could out smart Emmett quickly.

"Okay, so how do you play?" Jasper asked, Alice, Rose, and I laughed.

"Well you ask someone a question and they have to answer it truthfully but the first person to not answer a question will loose and will not be allowed to ask anymore questions. Last one standing wins" Emmett had a huge smile on his face. "Edward first 'cause it is his birthday."

"Okay, Alice and Jasper you were 'playing cards' at the cabin what were you really doing?" Alice looked up wide eyed and Jasper took a huge gulp of his drink.

"Um…we were playing strip poker and then we… uh had some fun." Alice was blushing because it was her big brother who asked.

"Okay, then. Rose's turn"

"Bella, what were you and Edward doing at the cabin when you never came home at night." I felt my face turn the deepest scarlet, and Edward looked at Emmett and swallowed hard.

"We were at my little solitary confinement house and we uh…had some fun in Jasper's words." I buried my face in Edward's chest as I finished my answer. Emmett looked about to kill someone and Jasper and Alice were laughing.

"Alice's turn"

"Emmett why were the walls in the cabin all slippery and dented." Rose looked like she may die and Emmett opened his mouth only to close it again.

"We were um using some stuff you use in a bottle and we were having a ton of fun again in Jasper's words." Edward laughed and leaned towards me.

"They were using lubricant which isn't very nice to anything." He whispered in my ear, because he understood my confusion. I felt my cheeks turn red again and Alice looked about to shoot Emmett and I couldn't look up at them again, without blushing. We continued until we arrived at the hotel so far only I was out because I refused to answer my favorite position. And Edward was killing Jasper and Alice every chance he got. The limo stopped out in the front of the hotel and we began to walk in to the lobby. It was beautiful, with plush couches and luxurious colors. We walked to the front desk and Alice talked to the person behind it.

"Okay thanks" Alice grabbed the key off the desk and we walked to the elevator.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Well we are doing whatever we want because there are no parents and they agreed to us coming to Seattle as long as we were 'having fun'" we all laughed because that was now our new inside joke. "And girls and boys had designated rooms, except Rose and Emmett of course what else could they do." They glared at Alice and the rest of us laughed again. We were now on our floor which was very high up and we could see the space needle, very clearly. "Everyone this is our room" Alice walked us to a set of double doors and swiped the key. She opened the door and my eyes shot around the room quickly. There was a living room, a dining room, a full kitchen, a full bathroom for each of the three bedrooms, and a private pool on our personal deck, and a hot tub. I walked into the one bedroom with Alice and Rose leaving the boys in the living room.

"Okay so we are going to designate where we want to shock them now." Rose looked very evil at the moment. "On the count of three. 1…2…3."

"The hot tub"

"The dining room"

"The bathroom" All of us screamed our answers and as we all knew Rose wanted the hot tub, Alice wanted the dining room which was weird because it was out in the open, and I chose the bathroom because that is where Edward and I bonded the most at the cabin. I then took off my sweatshirt and walked out to the living room with Alice and Rose right behind me.

"Emmett I'm a little sore will you go sit in the hot tub with me." Rose asked with a slight pouty face, and he stood up and instantly he shook his head.

"Of course you are carrying a miracle." Wow Emmett was being really mature about the baby.

"Edward I'm getting tired" I looked at him and he understood and he stood up.

"Night everyone." He then walked with me into our room.

"Hey can we get a shower first I feel like a clown." I said wiping my cheek.

"Of course" He turned and allowed me to walk into the bathroom like he always does. "Bella, I'm coming in." He walked in the door as I sat on the edge of the tub running water in my new lingerie and I even put the skirt on for show, my clothes were lying on the counter and my belt was on the floor. He looked at me and the fire lit in his eyes. "Bella" His voice was rough; he tore his shirt over his head and walked over to me.

"Edward, Happy Birthday" I whispered just like I did earlier but I was whispering in his ear and we weren't in view of the entire neighborhood. His mouth attacked mine and I laced my hands through his hair, just like we had back at the cabin. I slowly stood up and he continued to sit on the edge of the tub watching me. "Here's your present" I slowly turned so I was facing the wall with the mirror but it was fogged up from steam. I slowly took off the skirt and the bra. He stood up and that was it he took control.

"Bella, Love you are the best gift I could ever get." I was curled up against his chest in the warm water of the bathtub.

"I'm glad you liked it." I took in his scent, and moved to face him. "Warning you, Alice gave Jasper a gift on the dining room table, and Rose gave Emmett a gift in the hot tub so don't go there." He smiled.

"I suspected as much" He began trailing small kisses down my neck which made my heart rate speed and my breathing become shallow. He was more perfect every minute. I kissed him and stood up and got out of the bath.

"I think we should go to the bed don't you Mr. Cullen" I walked into the bedroom still wearing the heels but nothing else and I didn't even bother to dry off. He quickly got up and ran after me to the bed.

"Why I agree Miss Swan." He was now laying over me and I kicked off the shoes for the first time tonight. I pushed my lips to his and pulled his head down with my hands at the same time.

"Edward I love you" I whispered, before I bit him on his neck.

"Bella I love you more every day" He returned the bite with kisses down my stomach, which made my skin tingle and burn. He returned him mouth to mine and his hands went to my hips. I turned him quickly and taking him by surprise. I kissed him and he was holding me tighter than he ever did before, not that I minded. I slowly lowered myself onto him and I began to ride him slowly. He let out a moan every few moments but the mixed with the gasp that escaped my mouth every time his hips bucked to meet mine. He turned us so he was on top again and he was now trailing his fingers down my chest to my belly button and back up.

"Edward" I moaned quietly.

"What Love?" He was smiling as he kissed me again.

"Please" I begged as I lifted my hips to meet his.

"Mmm. Bella" He sped up his pace until my stomach tightened and I felt him go stiff and then he spilt into me. After a moment I would never want to end he went limp and we laid next to each other is complete bliss. I curled up against his chest completely exhausted and his breathing matched mine.

"Good Night. I love you" I whispered and kissed his chest.

"Good Night My love" He kissed the top of my head and began to hum a melody I had never heard before, but it soothed me and I drifted to sleep.

**Wow that was longer than I expected 15 pages but it was good wasn't it. Now I didn't want to give details on the entire night because I think next I will write this chapter in Edward's POV, but if you disagree please tell me and I may listen and not do it. Now wouldn't you want to celebrate with Edward Cullen too? I sure would. Please Review and if I get 20 reviews I will post a very special POV chapter along with my special chapter I promised. So ****PLEASE REVIEW****. Well with love Bye ZANDER**


	30. Happy Birthday, Me

**Everyone I love you all, you gave me one of the best birthday gifts ever when I saw all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I don't deserve all of it or any of you guys loyalty. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the awesome people who ever reviewed or favorited this story. Also I got a million requests to do Happy Birthday Edward in Edward's POV, I wasn't originally going to do, I was going to do the next day in Edward's POV with him waking up with Bella in his arms and remembering everything. But I changed my mind because you all asked. Now that I have an Author's note that could be a book I will shut up and let you read. Please Enjoy.**

_Edward's POV_

"Bella why do I have to walk blindfolded?" I was really annoyed; she calls me at six thirty to wish me a happy birthday and then tells me she is coming over at eight. So I wasn't that happy I wanted to sleep, then when she gets here she blind folds me and sits me on the bed while she walked to the bathroom for something. Now she was carefully walking me down the stairs of my house.

"Because" Her voice was full of mischief and I won't be lying if I thought it was hot.

"Well that's not a very good reason. Plus if this involves walking and you trip I won't be able to catch you from falling." I was trying to hold back laughing because I got a mental picture of Bella leading me somewhere and tripping and falling flat on her butt with a bright red face.

"I'll take that risk today." She was now trying to move me to the front door but I was getting bored with her slow pace. "Okay Edward you will have to walk down the porch steps." Did she think I was an idiot, I knew my own house I had it memorized and could walk blind without assistance.

"Bella I know my own house." I walked faster and began out the door and down the porch steps.

"Okay walk to the driveway and wait for me." She called from back at the house. I loved her but I wish she wouldn't blindfold me and then walk like a snail. She told me to sit in a lawn chair so I did.

"Bella?" I turned my head around trying to listen to what she was doing but it was useless I could only hear a car moving near by.

"Yes" I heard a car door shut and her speaking from the base of the driveway. Then it hit me she was driving my car. She was a decent driver she obeyed all speed limits but she was just not that good at multitasking.

"If this involves you driving my car I won't allow it." I didn't need her to be driving my car with me blindfolded and her wrapping it around a pole because she can't multitask.

"It doesn't involve anymore driving I promise." I sighed because I was glad that it didn't involve driving but I wondered why this involved my car. I then heard a big clang of metal on concrete. Then I heard a gush of water and I was soaking wet and freezing.

"Bella!" I screamed jumping what felt like a mile out of my seat and almost falling over.

"What" She sounded like she had no clue what she was doing to me and she sounded so innocent.

"Stop." I told her as I turned towards where the water came from and I guessed it was where Bella was.

"Okay then, so take off your blindfold" I removed the blindfold slowly wondering what was going to be in front of me.

"Wow Bella" I looked over her perfect body in the sexiest swimsuit I had ever seen on anybody. The suit was black with yellow trim, showed her perfectly flat stomach, and had a tattoo design of a heart with wings, roses, and a banner that said love kills slowly. Her face turned a deep red color which made her look even more appealing.

"Yeah I thought the Volvo could use a little love too." She was speaking so innocently that it was driving me crazy. And she even had a small smile on her face that showed she had other things in mind. She walked over to my Volvo and began washing the roof and hood in circles. She was going to ruin the wax I had just put on last week so I stood up and grabbed another rag and began to fix what she had done. She shot a death stare at me but I don't think she noticed she did.

"Bella please wash it right." I was taking the rag and washing with straight lines on the roof and hood. "And when you get to here." I was now at the first body line in the car. "You use horizontal straight lines and you don't go below here" I pointed to the bottom body line. "Before you go do the other side to this point." I walked around to the other side of the car and began to repeat what I did on the other side.

"Okay so what are you saying I can't wash a car properly." She sounded mad but I was busy washing the car before it dried.

"No I was saying that you weren't washing my car properly not that you can't." I turned to grab the hose but it was already in her hand. So I went back to washing the car. After a few seconds she was attacking me with the hose, so I stood up and looked at her, she had a smile on her face and she looked so beautiful. "Bella seriously" Her eyes had an evil glint to them and she shivered once, she nodded quickly. Well if she could play that game then I could too so I ran towards the bucket, "Okay then", and grabbed it before running towards her.

"Edward don't even…" She had a face on that was priceless but I dumped the entire bucket on her head.

"Too Late" I smiled and almost started laughing because she looked priceless.

"Oh so you want a war you'll get a war." She turned the hose on and blasted me at full power.

"Bella" I was laughing so hard my chest hurt, as I held up the bucket to block some of the water. I noticed it was filling with water so I dumped the water on her. I did that a few times and then I heard a horn very close to us. I looked towards the street and I saw my dad's Mercedes covered in soap, water and dust and still running. Bella and I both burst out laughing and my mom ran out to see what was going on.

"Edward, Bella what are you doing?" Mom was asking while looking at Bella, me and then Dad who looked like her was going to explode.

"Well I was going to wash his car for his birthday." Bella started to explain but she continued to laugh.

"But she wasn't doing it right so I got up and began to explain and…" I started but I was bent over holding myself up on my knees from laughing to hard.

"And I got offended because he basically told my I couldn't wash a car. So I sprayed him with the hose." Bella told Mom but she had a slight pout to her face and Mom began laughing along with us.

"So I ran and got the bucket and dumped it on her." I looked up at my dad at my last sentence. He then looked at me then Bella and his face shifted from ready to kill to like a kid in a candy shop.

"But then I sprayed him so he held up the bucket but it filled with water and he dumped it on me whenever it was filled." Bella looked like her face was going to peal off and mine felt like that was possible.

"And that's when you honked your horn, and Esme came out." I looked at both my parents who looked at each other.

"Honey they are just like us when we were their age." Dad walked past us to mom as he spoke and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I'm so happy." Mom ran to me and she basically squeezed the life out of me.

"Why Mom" I backed away a little looking at her.

"Because you two are perfect for each other." She looked at Bella and then gave me another hug but it wasn't as killing, before she followed Carlisle into the house.

"Wow that was different" I looked at Bella who was beginning to recover from laughing. "Carlisle hasn't looked at me like that since before I got depressed." He always looked at me like I was a disappointment or that I was a misfit. She began to walk up to me stood on her toes and gave me a hug. Now I liked this hug better than my mom's.

"Happy Birthday" She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you" I whispered back before picking her up and carrying her to the house.

"Edward put me down." She was yelling and pounding on my chest.

"Why should I?" I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Because I asked you to" She was pouting and her bottom lip was sticking out just slightly.

"Then I say No" I was walking up the stairs to my room, and I kicked the door open.

"Edward, please" She was begging and she looked slightly pathetic but she was adorable when she begged. I placed her on her feet. "Thank You" She walked over to her bag and grabbed a handful of clothing. I turned to change my clothes I took my soaking wet shirt off and started looking threw my closet.

"Which one would be better for the party Alice is planning?" I had two shirts in my hand and I couldn't decide between my HIM shirt or my Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

"Um…I like the white one better." She pointed to the Avenged Sevenfold and I had to admit that was my favorite too.

"Okay then. So ripped jeans or ripped jeans?" I know that's a stupid question but I couldn't choose between dark or light.

"Definitely Ripped Jeans." She was smiling and she pointed to the dark wash jeans.

"Black stud belt with silver studs or Black stud belt with black studs?" I always wore a stud belt but when you have as many as I do it matters what color the studs are as well as the belt.

"Black stud belt with silver studs." I think this girl knew too much about me because she was making all my favorite decisions.

"Final question, Belt buckle with the heartagram or the belt buckle with the gun." I liked the heartagram one but it was small but the gun one was more EMO-ish like I'm about to shoot myself.

"Belt buckle with the gun, duhh" Her eyes flipped back to looking evil and I just started putting the buckle on the belt.

"Thanks Bella" I walked to her and gave her a hug for helping and a kiss on her neck because she was just too perfect.

"No problem, your turn" I backed up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Okay" I always loved when she let me say what I wanted her to wear, but she looked beautiful in anything.

"So white sweatshirt with blood splatter and gray designs or gray sweatshirt with the guitars." I smiled thinking about which looked better as I looked into her chocolate eyes.

"The white one." It was tighter and it was a better color scheme.

"The black tank top with gray lace or the red tank with the black lace." Did she have to really ask I bet she knew my answer already?

"Red with Black lace, of course"

"Denim shorts or Denim skirt" Now that was a more difficult question, the shorts were shorter but the skirt would be sexier.

"Denim Skirt" I wanted to be able to do whatever I wanted tonight.

"Black converse with red stitching or black Ed Hardy's with tattoo designs on the side." She was a silly person for thinking converse could compete with EMO Ed Hardy's but that was Bella.

"Black Ed Hardy's, geese Bella" I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

"Thank you" She began to walk to the bathroom. I allowed her to get into the bathroom before I knocked.

"Hey Bells you may want to get a shower because car wash soap isn't pleasant in your hair all day." Car soap gets itchy and flaky if it dries in your hair.

"Thanks for reminding me." I heard her turn in the water, so I walked back to my room and began to lay all the clothing out on the bed. Starting with Her tank top, her sweatshirt, her skirt, her shoes, my shirt, my shoes, my jeans, and then both our stud belts. "Your turn" She said as she walked into my bedroom in only a towel. "Did you do that?" I nodded and sat up.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Because I wanted to be nice and your clothes were all jumbled in your bag so I organized them." I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks" She yelled across the hall.

"Yep" I stepped out of my shorts and turning the water on within a few moments of closing the door. The warm water felt great on my back and I was looking forward to the party but I knew Alice was going to have something planned that would be either amazingly great or amazing awful. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the door to only be attacked by my little sister.

"Alice?"

"Oh I thought Bella was in the bathroom, Sorry Edward" She was her normal excited self.

"She's in the bedroom getting dressed." I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well tell her to meet me in my room." She walked away and I began walking towards my room.

"Bella, Alice wants to see you" I said as I walked into the room, she stood up and the outfit was amazing on her legs looked so long and she was perfect as always. . "Bella you look so amazing tonight, and I love that outfit it's so sexy." I kissed her as she walked past I wasn't going to allow her to not know how sexy she was. I grabbed my clothes and began to get dressed I put the belt on last and then walked to my mirror to comb my hair. I combed it and then ran my fingers in it which made it stand slightly on end but still have that EMO look. I walked downstairs to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch. "Hey want to play Halo"

"Of course" Emmett yelled Jasper stood up and attached the game system. We played for probably a half hour before Jasper lost and then it was between Emmett and I. I was kicking his butt and he was yelling loudly because apparently he is the king of this game, I don't think so.

"Let's go get the boys" I heard Rose scream but I continued to play I knew that I could beat Emmett before they got down the stairs. Then Emmett started putting up a fight. "Guys!" She yelled. I looked up quickly, and my jaw dropped, Bella looked like a runway model on an audition.

"Bella, you are just to tempting tonight I walked up to her and held her tight, I was the only one who could have her. I know that sound's kind of creeper-ish but if your girlfriend looks like that you have to hold her tight.

"Ali, you are perfect as always." Jasper was being his normal kiss up self, which almost made me gag.

"Rose you are so hot" Wow Emmett, way to be subtle. He then attacked her face like her was going to eat her lips.

"Hey lets get to the car" Alice called as we walked to the door. I knew she was taking my birthday way out of proportion but a stretch Hummer. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all stepped into the car.

"Here" I held my hand out to Bella who looked frightened about stepping up into the car.

"Thank you" She said as I followed in behind her.

"To the Hotel Monaco," Alice called to the driver, as he drove out of Forks.

"So let's play a game?" Emmett looked about five instead of eighteen going on nineteen.

"Okay like what?" Bella asked looking at her big brother with curiousity.

"The question game" Bella's face dropped a little but she looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes again. We played this game at Alice's Birthday last year but Jasper was sick so he missed it.

"Okay, so how do you play?" Everyone laughed

"Well you ask someone a question and they have to answer it truthfully but the first person to not answer a question will loose and will not be allowed to ask anymore questions. Last one standing wins" Emmett was acting like Alice. . "Edward first 'cause it is his birthday." I thought for a little bit and then I knew what to ask.

"Okay, Alice and Jasper you were 'playing cards' at the cabin what were you really doing?" I knew what they were doing but I wanted to hear it. Alice looked scared and Jasper almost choked on his drink.

"Um…we were playing strip poker and then we… uh had some fun." Alice turned a red that I thought only Bella could reach.

"Okay, then. Rose's turn"

Bella, what were you and Edward doing at the cabin when you never came home at night." Bella gripped my hand tighter and turned a deeper color than Alice.

"We were at my little solitary confinement house and we uh…had some fun in Jasper's words." Bella and I took turns on the answer but it was more like we said it together, Bella buried her head in my chest and I stroked her hair. They all started laughing.

"Alice's turn"

"Emmett why were the walls in the cabin all slippery and dented." Rose looked about to pass out and Emmett's mouth opened to only shut again.

"We were um using some stuff you use in a bottle and we were having a ton of fun again in Jasper's words." Emmett was wide eyed, and Bella looked confused.

"They were using lubricant which isn't very nice to anything." I whispered in her ear. Her cheeks turned red again. We continued the questions until we got to the hotel, Bella was out because she wouldn't answer her favorite position, Rose was out because she wouldn't answer when Emmett got her pregnant, and I was asking all the questions I could to Alice and Jasper. We all stepped out of the limo and walked to the front desk. Alice talked to the person as we walked towards the elevator.

"Okay thanks" Alice grabbed the keys and walked into the elevator.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Bella asked softly.

"Well we are doing whatever we want because there are no parents and they agreed to us coming to Seattle as long as we were 'having fun'" Emmett said loudly and we all laughed because it was our new inside joke.

"And girls and boys had designated rooms, except Rose and Emmett of course what else could they do." Alice added. We all glared at her but she was smiling. We stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. "Everyone this is our room" The double doors were a cream color and opened to reveal a three bedroom suite, with a full kitchen, living room, dining room, and three bathrooms that were all attached to the bedrooms. I looked out the window to see that we also had our own private hot tub and balcony. Alice took the girls to the bedrooms to change into 'something comfortable' in her words.

"Edward what are the girls planning?" Jasper asked.

"Why"

"Because they have been acting strange for a few days now." Emmett added.

"Yeah I know, but I don't have a clue" We sat down on the couch and continued talking. The girls walked out all wearing like pajamas or sweats.

"Emmett I'm a little sore will you go sit in the hot tub with me." Rose pouted and Emmett immediately shook his head, he was like putty in her hands.

"Of course you are carrying a miracle." Nice touch Emmett.

"Edward I'm getting tired" Bella looked at me with that evil look in her eyes and I got up and followed her. "Night everyone." She called as we went into the bedroom. "Hey can we get a shower first I feel like a clown." She wiped her cheek and looked at her hand.

"Of course" I turned to allow her into the bathroom. I waited a few moments and then walked to the door myself. "Bella, I'm coming in." I opened the door, to the most beautiful sight possible. Bella was wearing the sexiest lingerie and heels and was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Bella" I tore my shirt over my head quickly.

"Edward, Happy Birthday" She hugged me and did everything the same as earlier but this time she allowed me to attach her mouth, her hands went through my hair. I sat on the edge of the tub and she stood up. . "Here's your present" She turned to face the wall and since the mirror was fogged with steam her image was blurry but I was still watching her every movement. She removed the silk skirt and then her bra. That was it something in me snapped and I just stood up and ripped everything off her and took her there.

"Bella, Love you are the best gift I could ever get." I was sitting in the tub with my amazingly sexy girlfriend curled against my chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." She looked up at my eyes. "Warning you, Alice gave Jasper a gift on the dining room table, and Rose gave Emmett a gift in the hot tub so don't go there." I smiled because that sounds so like all of them.

"I suspected as much" I began to trail kisses down her neck; she kissed me and stood up.

"I think we should go to the bed don't you Mr. Cullen" She motioned to me with her finger as she walked out in nothing but her heels which were still on her feet. I ran up and ran after her.

"Why I agree Miss Swan." I was laying over her with my elbows supporting all my weight. She kicked off the shoes, and pushed her lips to mine.

"Edward I love you" She said before she bit my neck.

"Bella I love you more every day" I trailed small kisses down her stomach and the contact made my skin burn. I returned my mouth to hers and my hand when to her hip, I held her tighter than I would normally would but I wanted her really badly. She flipped us over and slowly lowered herself onto me. Her pace was slow but it still drives me crazy my hips bucked up to hers and a gasp escaped her lips. I flipped us over and I trailed my fingers down her chest to her belly button.

"Edward" She moaned making my heart race.

"What Love?" I wanted to hear what she wanted and I smiled because I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please" She lifted her hips to meet mine.

"Mmm. Bella" I quickened the pace when I felt her tighten around me I pounded her one last time before I spilt into her. I went limp beside her completely exhausted. She curled up against my chest still breathing heavily.

"Good Night. I love you" She kissed my chest and laid her head back down.

"Good Night My love" I kissed the top of her head and took in the smell of her. Then I began to hum the song I had been working on because of Bella.

**Everyone now tell me wasn't that better than Bella's POV or not please review and tell me. I love reviews and I would love you too if you reviewed. Bye with love ZANDER**


	31. BANGS, you gave me BANGS!

**So everyone this is a few days after the birthday chapters so it may sound strange at first. I would like to dedicate this chapter and the next two to Flamepelt3377 because she is the most awesome Beta I could ask for. This is an opening chapter for what is to come and since Edward had a make over earlier I thought Bella could have one too. Please Enjoy!**

"Edward Anthony! Isabella Marie!" a high soprano voice screeched from downstairs. "Get your lazy butts out of bed this instant!" The voice was getting angrier as it got closer.

"Just five more minutes," the angel next to me begged, before covering his head with his pillow.

"No Edward, I said okay to five more minutes… five minutes ago!" She was banging on the door now as I was trying to snuggle tighter to Edward's chest. He was still trying to hide in his pillow. "You two up NOW!" She had opened the door and was dragging me out of the bed by my ankles.

"Seriously Alice, I can wake up on my own," I yelled, trying to stay in the bed next to Edward, but I was failing miserably.

"Not when we have a big day planned, and you still need to get ready." She was a little more like her normal self when she said this, if she was normal.

"Fine. I'll meet you in your room in five," I huffed. I sat up but didn't make a move to get out of bed, mainly because I was only wearing my black lace boy-shorts and a red tank-top.

"You better." She walked out of the room and I began to get up.

"Bella, stay," Edward had taken one arm from holding the pillow to his head to holding me by my wrist.

"You seriously want me to get on the bad side of Mary Alice Cullen." I raised my eyebrow at him. "You are a crazy boy if you think I could survive that." He lifted the pillow off one eye so he was like a child playing peek-a-boo.

"I guess you're right." His eyes got sad as he released my wrist. He also had a pout on that could melt my heart.

"Edward, don't do that." I pushed him playfully.

"Do what?" He was staring at me but he looked confused.

"Don't dazzle me like that," I said as I stood up and began to walk across the hall. I heard him follow right behind me.

"Me? Not dazzle _you_? You really have no idea the effect you have on me." He smiled my favorite little crooked smile and he again looked truly happy. But something in my stomach made me feel that that could change very quickly.

"Wow… Bella." Jasper had just walked out of the guest room; because Carlisle and Esme let the whole gang spent the night. Rose and Emmett were in the guest suite because of their little condition. Jasper and Edward were supposed to be in Edward's room, and Alice and I were supposed to be in Alice's room.

That didn't really happen the way they planned, I mean it started like that, but I couldn't sleep so I went and curled up next to Edward. When Jasper saw me walk in he went to Alice's room. He was in the guest room because Rose was using him for her most support besides Emmett, mainly because the boy was good with reading emotions and making you feel better. Well, Jaspers eyes were roaming all over my body; I felt my face blush crimson. Edward took off his shirt and gave it to me. I had forgotten I didn't have pants on. "This is a different view for the morning." He walked back to Edward's room.

"I have to go- Alice is waiting." I opened the door to the devils room, prepared for torture.

"I know," Edward's voice was so soft, and then he sweetly placed a single kiss on my cheek before I walked to my death. I looked around the room and found the devil herself sitting at her vanity with a blow dryer in one hand and a curling iron in the other.

"Bella, so nice of you to finally join me." I walked in and sat on her bed waiting for it all to begin. "First go get a shower; I have laid your outfit on the counter." I stood up walking to her bathroom.

I turned the water to as hot as I could get it and stepped in. The warm water felt wonderful but the shower was missing something. I finished rinsing my hair and stepped out of the shower. As I dried off I looked at the outfit she had picked out for me, there was a black silk push up, black silk matching panties, a black distressed rocker tank-top that was very low cut, and a pair of short denim shorts that were ripped and distressed so that the pockets showed a little. This was more like what I would wear than what Alice normally puts me in. I got dressed but left my hair wet and walked out towards Alice again.

"Okay so you have really bad split ends so Rose will be cutting your hair today." Oh, great, the beauty school dropout was going to cut my hair. **(I love grease) **"And then we will be doing simple make up, just eyeliner, some silver shadow, and a pink lip gloss." I let out a sigh of relief. "Rose, ready," Rosalie walked out with her scissors in her hand and a comb in the other hand, she had an evil smile on her face which was comical with the slight baby bump she had.

"Ready," She combed my hair and began to cut layers everywhere; some were very short others were very long. Then she combed some of my hair forward into my face and chopped a straight line right below my eyes.

"Bangs?" I screeched "You gave me bangs!!" Alice smiled and Rose looked at me like 'I'm sorry, I know you didn't want them, but you don't get on the bad side of Alice'. Rose then began to cut shorter in the middle so they barely covered my eyebrows and then inclined them so the got longer as they went towards my ears.

"Oh my God, Bella." Alice chirped "I love your new hair cut!" I hadn't seen it yet, but all they did was straighten it so I could copy it if I needed to. I turned around to see the surprisingly shorter shaggy bangs they did made me look less plain and more like I belonged with the sexy emo boyfriend I had. The layers made my hair look thicker and like they spent longer on it than they did. I ran my fingers through it, and it felt so playful- like it would just do anything I wanted it to.

"Thanks guys, I love it." Alice gave me a hug.

"Bells, I knew you would. But I am sorry I knew you would protest bangs- but they look so good on you!" She handed me an eyeliner pencil in a dark gray with sparkles. "Here put this on thick."

I did as I was told and she applied a ton of platinum shadow, then Rose went and smudged the eyeliner with a brush so my eyes looked slightly smoky and sexy. Alice applied a bit of cover up and then a sheer pink gloss. When I looked in the mirror I looked like I was a punk rocker girl and, most importantly, that I belonged with Edward.

"Good work," Alice and Rose celebrated my new look. I stood up and began to walk downstairs to put my shoes on, and spend some time with Edward.

"Bella, here." Alice chucked a shoebox at me and I opened it. Inside there was a pair of brand new limited edition converse. They were graphite with white stitching, they had a heart with wings on the side that everyone saw and the banner said 'Love lasts forever'**. (I wish they existed they sound so awesome) **I almost cried. She knew I wanted these shoes and she went and got them for me.

"Ali, I love them." I sat down and began to put the shoes on my feet.

"I knew she would." Rose smiled as she finished with her make-up. I gave them both a hug and walked down stairs to sit with my favorite guy.

"Hey Bella," Emmett looked up at me as I walked down the stairs. "Woah… they cut your hair, and they gave you bangs." Edward and Jasper both looked up and Edward's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Yeah what do you think?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, it's your hair… so I don't care as long as you like it," Emmett answered being smart for once in his life.

"Bella, did Alice like it?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "I love it," he said, since Alice had just come down the stairs.

"Thanks Jasper," I shot him a glare, way to be a man there Jazz. "Edward, do you like it?" I wanted the truthful opinion out him- Emmett and Jasper… not so much.

"Bells, _really_, it is so…" He stood up and walked over to me, "sexy," he whispered light as a feather in my ear making my knees weak, and my thoughts scatter.

"So everyone we are all up this early, because we have a little drive for this morning and then we will be spending two days in Seattle." Alice was standing in front of us all as she explained what we would be doing. "Okay, so today we will be going to the amusement park, so everyone is dressed comfortably but also nicely. Tonight we will be spending the night at a hotel, and tomorrow we will be going to the water park across the street from the amusement park." **(I don't really know if that really exists but please go with it) **

I was great with water parks; I love water slides, the surf simulators, the lazy river, and the bumper boats, but I didn't much like amusement parks, mainly because roller coasters scare me.

"So I packed everything you are going to need, for everyone and so we can go to our designated cars." Edward and I took hands and walked out to meet Alice and Jasper because the four of us were riding in Alice's new yellow 911 turbo Porsche. Emmett and Rose were taking Rosalie's red BMW. Edward and I got into the back seat as Alice and Jasper sat up front, this was going to be a fun ride.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward's emerald eyes were looking into my normal brown ones.

"Yeah, sure." I responded quickly.

"You don't look okay." He lifted my face up with his finger so I was looking into his eyes again.

"I'm fine really; I just don't like roller coasters." I was flipping through Alice's CD's for something to listen to before her music made me puke.

"Here," Edward pulled out a CD that was black and really didn't have anything on the front but some very faint letters and a symbol in the corner. I would always know this CD it was my absolute favorite.

"Yes!" I cheered smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you!" I gave him a huge hug because he deserved it. He had just saved me from listening to Alice's bubble gum pop/country collection and instead gave me Metallica's black album.

"No problem, I very much would have died without a change in music too." I would bet Alice's music was not what he liked; he did listen to Marilyn Manson, All that Remains, and Atreyu.

"Ali, can we listen to this please?" I asked. Jasper looked back at me and glanced at what was in my hand. His eyes were begging me to give Alice the CD and change the music that second.

"I like this song, so it's up to you guys vote. Is what Bella picked better than this song?" She never took her eyes off the road or a hand off the steering wheel.

"Yes," Edward said with acid in his voice. This music must really be killing him.

"Let me see, Bella," Jasper took the CD and looked at it. "Alice, I really like this CD. Can we put it in?" He asked.

"Oh, I guess."

Jasper looked back at me and Edward with a 'thank God' look. He put the CD into the player and then the sweet guitar intro of Enter Sandman started, Edward relaxed, Jasper started banging his head slightly, and I put my head on Edwards shoulder enjoying the music. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair before kissing the top of my head.

"Bella," I looked up at him, and he had blankness in his eyes. We were stopped at a red light and Alice and Jasper when to kiss but instead of a kiss it turned into a full make out scene in front of us.

"My eyes!" I yelled. Jasper and Alice separated and Jasper had this crazy grin on his face and Alice's hair was more messed up than usual.

"So exactly what are we doing today?" Edward asked looking at the back of Alice's seat.

"We are going to the amusement park," she giggled.

"Alice," he scolded, sort of.

"We are going to bet who can have the weirdest day at the amusement park." Figures. That was why I was dressed the way I wanted to be and she gave me the best shoes ever.

"Oh, like what?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rose are going to try and have sex in as many places they can without getting caught." I rolled my eyes. "Jasper and I are going to ride all the rides and see who pukes the most." That was a strange date. "Edward and you are going to do whatever you do when you're alone." She couldn't even tell us what we were going to do today.

"So I can do whatever I want at this amusement park?" I asked slightly more excited.

"Yeah, but only if Edward agrees with it," she said as she took a turn off the highway.

"Oh, this could be fun," Edward said as we pulled into the parking lot.

**Again this chapter is all for Flamepelt3377 she is amazing. I love everyone who reviews so please review. The next chapter will be up within' a week or two if not sooner. Also tell me what you think Edward and Bella should do at the amusement park, I will use the best ideas. Well I hoped you enjoyed and that you reviewed. Love ZANDER**


	32. The winner is

**Hey everyone I know, I know this is late getting up but I was having a hard time writing this chapter and then we had some technical difficulties, but all is good now. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy.**

"Thank you, Miss. Have a nice day," a creepy old man said as he took my ticket to enter the amusement park. He had little to no hair on his head but a long scraggly beard. He was missing quite a few teeth, and the ones he did have were yellow. His skin was oily and his eyes were wet and followed you.

"Did you see that old perv?" Rose said as we just got out of the man's little zone.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked looking at the roller coasters probably- picking what will make her and Jasper puke most.

"Seriously, Alice. Didn't you notice how he looked at all of us? He basically let us in without a problem but then stalled when the guys were up," she explained.

"I really didn't pay attention to the man except his disgusting appearance." I know that is extremely shallow, but I was comparing people to Edward.

"Bella, that was mean," Alice snapped, but her face twisted as she looked back at the old man. "Oh, I see what you mean." We all laughed until Alice saw this giant roller coaster. "Oh, My, God…Jazzy we have to ride that one." She pointed like a five year old and had the excitement of one too.

"Okay, Ali, but lets get something to eat first." We started to walk to the food court which was a group of carnival food carts.

"Hey, let's see who can get the least healthy meal, but we can only go to certain carts for special items." Emmett looked at all of us.

"Okay Em, explain," Edward asked.

"Well Rose and I will only be allowed at the funnel cakes stand, the fried veggies, and the gyro stand. Jasper and Alice can go to the Elephant ears stand, the fried veggies as well and the grill over there. Bella, Edward you two can go to the French fry stand, the grill and the candy cart."

We looked at the other groups and the carts seemed pretty well divided between us. Alice and Jasper will have more calorie foods, Em and Rose will have high fat foods, and Edward and I will have traditional fair food.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Emmett yelled, and we all took off running.

"Bella, you go get a large fry and put a ton of salt and vinegar on them. I'll go get a bag of cotton candy and a few candied apples. Then we can go to the grill and get the main course." I ran off to the fry stand.

"One large fry please," I said as I looked into the stand. There were two girls working and they looked like twins but I couldn't be sure. One had short hair, with bright colors and the other had long hair that was tied back and very dark colors.

"Coming right up," the dark one mumbled. I was handed a French fry within seconds by the brighter one who yelled "come again."

I went over to the small table that had the ketchup and other condiments. I took the vinegar and almost poured the bottle on the fries and then almost dumped the slat shaker on the fries, too. Edward was running with a giant bag of cotton candy and two candy apples, but they weren't the normal red… they had a different color to them- almost purple.

"Bella, lets go," he called as he stepped in line to the grill. They had burgers, hot dogs, chicken, and ribs. "So I think we should get a barbequed chicken or a double cheeseburger with barbeque sauce."** (Yes that is food and it's really good) **

"Okay. I say the burger." He looked at me and then ordered the food.

Emmett and Rose were standing in the dead center of the food court and Alice and Jasper were standing in line for fried veggies.

"Thank you," Edward said as he took my hand and we went over towards Emmett and Rose.

"Okay, done," Jasper yelled as they joined the group. We all laughed because he only saw a small amount of Alice shopping and it wasn't even clothes.

"What did 'ya get?" Emmett asked with a huge smile.

"Ummm… An elephant ear with extra butter and cinnamon sugar, a large order of fried cheese with ranch dressing, and an order of ribs with brown sugar barbeque sauce."

Emmett nodded and moved to what Edward and I got.

"A large order of fries- extra salt and vinegar, a giant bag of cotton candy, two candied apples with blue raspberry sugar, and a double cheeseburger with barbeque sauce." I smiled and so did Edward.

"What did you get Em?" Alice asked.

"Oh just fried veggie variety dish, a extra large funnel cake covered in powdered sugar, and a beef, pork, and lettuce gyro with extra sauce."

Now we will now determine the winner. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all stood in a group to determine who they thought the winner was while Alice, Rose and I did the same.

"I think it should go to Alice, the fried cheese was brilliant."

"No, Rose, definitely the gyro was way too much food."

"No, Bella, because that burger would give anyone a heart attack just looking at it." We stayed like that for a few more moments before deciding who the winner could be and when the boys stood up so did we.

"Okay so the winner is…"

**So this chapter as you all know is dedicated to my beta Flamepelt3377 who is rockin' awesome. I hope you all love this chapter, and the little evil cliffy at the end. Well byez for now. Love ZANDER. PS REVIEW!!!!!!**


	33. How Clique part 1

_**So everyone, I know I said that the fair would only be a few chapters long but I am having so much fun writing these that I'm going to extend them for a bit longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story.**_

"_Okay the winner is…"_

"By a landslide, Alice and Jasper!" Emmett yelled. Well, we all knew that was going to happen. We _were_ going up against the shopping queen.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alice screeched. She was jumping up and down like a maniac, and Jasper was looking at us in a way that asked us, _does she ever run out of energy?_ I shook my head and his eyes dropped, but I could tell he was smiling slightly.

"Okay, so let's eat. I'm starving," Emmett yelled. The boy- I swear- only thought about food.

"Yeah, me too," Rose said, drooling over the candied apple sitting in front of her.

"Hey, how about we eat buffet style so we can all die of bad health by food?" I suggested as I handed Rose the candied apple, who took it willingly.

"Good idea, Bella," Emmett raised his hand for a high five but I just shook my head "no". He looked downwards like he was hurt. What an actor.

"Hey! I call the candied apples," Rose yelled. Her pregnancy cravings were making her crazy about food lately, so none of us argued.

"Hey Em, can I have the gyro?" Jasper asked, looking hopefully at Emmett.

"Sure, as long as I can have the burger Edward and Bella got," be bargained.

I shook my head and Jasper took the gyro.

"Can I have the funnel cake?" I asked.

"I want the French fries!" Alice called.

"Hey can somebody pass the fried cheese?" Edward asked.

We looked at each other for a minute before laughing. We all took our pick of the food and we dug in like we had never seen food before.

Between Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, all the food except the fried cheese, funnel cake, and the cotton candy was gone, most of it eaten by Alice and Jasper. I think it was part of their plan for their date. Emmett ate the most by himself, and Rose held her own, but she said the grease wasn't making the baby too happy, so she stopped.

"Almost ready to start our date, love?" Edward asked in my ear as we finished our shared cotton candy.

I nodded, we stood up but before I could walk where I was going he turned me around and pulled me in for a kiss, the sweetness of the cotton candy still playing on his lips.

"I think we should go this way," he said. I agreed because I trusted him, but if we ended up on a roller coaster I would make sure he knew how I felt.

"I would like to have a simple fair date if, you don't mind. Call me old fashioned, but I think this is a good idea," he said as a smile played on his face.

"Okay explain.," I insisted, looking around.

"We will basically play carnival games, walk around talking, play more carnival games, take pictures in the photo booth, play even more carnival games, go look at all the weird shops and things, and finally ride the ferris wheel just as it starts to get dark."

This boy has been watching too many movies, but I would go along with this date idea.

"Thank you and you do know that is a very cliché date." He laughed and nodded. "To the point of being cheesy." He nodded again. "Okay then, to the carnival games!"

He picked me up and threw me on his back, before he started walking to the first game he saw, the shooting range.

"Good afternoon," the man working at the booth said. "The point of this game is to shoot the most cans with the pellet gun and knock them over."

I looked at the game and it seemed pretty simple, a conveyer belt went around the back wall with tin cans stacked on top, the guns were stuck to the table so you couldn't shoot somebody and you got a round of pellets to try and knock the cans over.

"Okay two rounds, please," Edward said, always a gentleman. He gave the man three dollars and we each got our round of shots.

"Let's see who has the better shot," I challenged Edward while we were waiting for the cans to start coming around. I watched as he shot the first stack of cans down with his first shot, and then the second fell just as the first, the third took two shots before it fell, and the fourth used his remaining two shots but never fell.

"Okay, then, my turn." I waited for the cans this time. As the first came around the corner I shot at the bottom can knocking it over with little effort. The second tower I shot down same as the first, the third was arranged differently but it fell within a shot, same as the others. The fourth stack was difficult it took two shots to knock down but I still had one more shot and I had already beaten Edward. The final stack of cans came around and I shot at the can in the middle but the pellet bounced right off.

"How was that?" I asked looking at Edward, whose face looked shocked. "What?!" I screeched.

"I didn't know you could shoot a gun."

"Yeah my dad is a cop; he taught me when I was little." I started laughing, because Edward's face was priceless. "Aw, is the emo boy sad that he lost to his girlfriend?" I teased.

"No," he whined. I looked, up still laughing, and he quickly picked me up and spun me around in circles before we went towards the next game.

"So what's this game?" I asked.

"Ring toss, young lady," a guy answered from behind the counter. "All you have to do is get three of these rings on three of those bottles." He smiled, but he was missing his front teeth.

"Um, I don't think I want to play this game, but you can." I looked at Edward.

"One set of three." He took the rings off the man and within seconds three rings were sitting around all three bottles.

"We got a ringer here," The old guy said. "Here, pick your prize." Edward looked at me.

"You pick," Edward proposed.

I smiled. The man held out a stuffed puppy that was the size of my hand and a teddy bear that was only a bit bigger.

"The puppy," I chose. I took the puppy and placed it in my backpack, leaving its head and front feet hanging out the zipper, like little kids do on their way to school. I placed the bag on my back again and saw an awesome looking game.

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to play it. Inside the booth were little rings floating in a kiddy pool and running around it was a bunch of cute little bunnies. "Can we play this one?" I asked, probably sounding like a five year old.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you want to take a chance to take one of these little guys home, do you?" a lady with sun hardened skin and dark brown hair asked from behind the counter. I nodded my head and Edward presented her the amount of money we needed to play.

"Okay, so the goal is to get this ping-pong ball inside one of those rings." I nodded and threw my ping-pong ball into the pool; it landed dead center in the red ring in the middle but bounced and landed in a green one off on the side.

"Since you got in the green ring you get a small prize, or another shot to win a rabbit." I took another shot. This time the ball went into a yellow ring on the side.

"Alright," said the lady, "you get another try."

I turned to Edward. "Help me?" I asked.

He smiled as I took another ping-pong ball. He took my wrist and moved it forward quickly. The ball flew into the red ring and didn't bounce out.

"Congratulations, you won a rabbit," the lady said with little enthusiasm. "Please pick which one you like."

I looked around at the dozens of baby bunnies, but once I saw a black one with a white spot on his head sitting all by himself in the corner I knew that was the one I wanted.

"The black one," I said pointing to the little one in the corner.

"Here you go." She picked him up, and placed him in a carrying box that had circles cut in the top for ventilation. After closing the box she handed him to me.

"Okay, your turn." She looked at Edward who was looking carefully at the kiddy pool. He nodded, grabbed his ball, and winked at me before throwing his ball at a green ring a few inches away from the red ring. The ball hit and bounced just as mine did but it landed the second time in the red ring.

"Wow, two in a row." The lady was amazed. "Pick your rabbit."

"The white one," Edward said. There was a white rabbit with two black feet and brown spots on its shoulders.

"Okay, then."

Edward was handed a box just like mine and he smiled slightly before opening his box and pulling out the bunny.

"Bella, hand me your box." I did as he asked. He then opened my box and placed the white bunny in with mine.

"Why didn't you keep them separated?" I asked confused.

"Your rabbit was alone, except for this one. Once you picked yours, mine was lonely." He closed the box and we began walking towards the shops.

"So, you don't want them to be lonely?" That was a stupid question nobody should be lonely, but I still asked.

"No," he said. He looked at me with burning eyes and I knew he had a hidden reason for why he did what he did. "Hey, let's go in here."

He pulled me into a small tent that had jewelry and shirts. I began to look around as he did.

"Edward, what do you think?" I held up a pink shirt that said 'Ms. shop-a-holic'. I thought it was perfect for Alice.

"I think Miss Mary Alice should see that shirt." We both started laughing, but he then held up a pair of earrings. They were a navy blue stone on silver posts, nothing too flashy but they were beautiful, and they matched the ring that was now on my left ring finger. "What do you think?"

"They are very pretty. Why?"

"Because I'm getting them for you." He walked over to the counter and placed them there. I looked around until I found a black diamond skull ring on faded and tarnished silver. I picked it up and placed it next to the earrings.

"You can wear that right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I won't on my finger, but I will wear it on my necklace." He had gotten his class ring but had refused to wear it because he didn't like rings on his fingers, so it was on a silver chain around his neck. I smiled and we each purchased our items.

"Here," he said as he offered me the earrings and I gave him the ring. I put the earrings on and he placed the ring on his necklace.

"I love them; they match my ring," I smiled looking at the red and blue stones on my finger.

"I'm glad."

I then gasped when I saw the photo booth and took off running for it- I wanted a picture.

"Bella slow down, I can't catch you if you fall without killing two innocent rabbits," he yelled after me.

I stopped running and slowed to a walk. "Thank You," he muttered as he caught up to me. He was smiling a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"No problem," I assured him.

We were now at the photo booth, and I positioned myself on the bench with the rabbits by my feet. Edward sat down next to me and we started just having fun with it.

The first shot we sat normal, only smiling slightly. The second one I kissed him on the cheek and surprised him because he was expecting another basic picture. The third picture he placed me on his lap and placed his chin on the top of my head. Fourth time we both just acted depressed and suicidal. The fifth shot was going to look strange because Edward started to tickle my sides. The final shot we were going to kiss and make it a love shot but right before the flash went off Emmett stuck his head in the curtain and blocked the shot.

"Emmett!" I screamed.

"Oh- sorry, Bells." He was backing away now. "Rose and I are continuing our date in there and we thought it was empty." I rolled my eyes, but I'm sort of glad he interrupted Edward and I and not someone else.

"Fine, Emmett, have fun." Edward and I were now walking away. "They are going to have sex in a photo booth."

I shook my head, and Edward looked at me confused. "Their date, Edward. He said they were going to continue it in there. They are going to in the photo booth to take _pictures_."

Realization hit his face and he looked at his feet. "You are a total genius sometimes," I joked as we headed off towards another shop.

**So there you go, that's the first part of Bella and Edward's date. I hope you loved it. Next chapter there will be a bit of Alice and Jasper's date since Emmett and Rose intruded on this part. If you loved it REVIEW, If you hated it REVIEW, or if you have ideas REVIEW. All I'm saying is that I love Reviews. I love you guys too and I hope you keep reading. Bye Love ZANDER**


	34. How Clique part 2

**Hey everyone this is part 2 of the day at the fair. I hope it keeps up with the first part. Bella gets the most awesome outfit in this chapter and I want to steal it. Well now that I've given away part of the chapter...Oops... I love you all, and I hope with all my heart that you enjoy. **

"Edward, look at this," I called across the tent as we continued to look at all the shops. He looked up and I held out a black cross leather wristband. He instantly walked over to my side and took it in his hand.

"Geez, I don't even get a thanks." I was joking, but he turned around and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry and thank you." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I forgive you and you're welcome," I said. I started laughing, so he walked away and continued to look around.

"Bella," I looked up to see him holding a black outfit that didn't quite fit with the rest of the fair. This outfit consisted of a black ruffle skirt with red plaid pockets with chains, and a black and red corset that was backless except for the laces, which were blood red silk.

"Wow," was all I could say. It was such a beautiful outfit- well not so much _beautiful_ but so rocker-like that I loved it.

"Yeah, I know. Do you want it?" He asked looking at my face. I nodded and he walked over to the counter to purchase the outfit.

"Hey, you can wear this tonight? I think Alice is taking us to a concert or a karaoke night." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, they are very different… but she couldn't decide when we left. It could go either way."

I smiled and giggled softly at her silliness. That was Alice, though.

"Thank you for the outfit," I said. I put my outfit over my wrist and my other arm around his waist as we walked out of the store. "I love it."

"I knew you would." He kissed the top of my head as we walked off to play more games.

"Edward, can we play some ski ball?" I asked as we walked past. I had always played ski ball with my mom when we went to the fair and I still loved to play.

"Of course." He smiled as we walked to our places. This game didn't have any weird people, just a row of machines. For each round you gave the machine a dollar and it gave you a round of balls. We both placed the dollar in the machine and began playing.

I got a 100 first shot, but I kept getting 50's after that. Edward was amazing (like always) and kept getting 100's, until his last shot when he got a 75. He won, but there weren't really prizes in ski ball so we kept walking the fair. We were crossing the busiest part of the fair, the rides, so we could go to the next group of shops.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I heard Jasper yell a few yards ahead of us; he was running towards us and he looked like he was trying to find Alice.

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?" Edward asked as he grabbed Jasper's wrist.

"Oh, nothing. I just lost your baby sister after that roller coaster, over there." He was pointing to the giant coaster Alice saw when we first walked in.

"You lost Alice on a coaster." Edward didn't sound too happy.

"Guys," I called.

"You know, I'm not too happy about it, either. You don't have to flip- just help me find her." Jasper was in a panic.

"Guys," I tried again louder still nothing.

"That's a good idea. Split up and we'll find her eventually." Edward started to turn towards the coaster.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"What?" they both cried back.

"I found her." I pointed to a very green looking girl sitting on a park bench next to the merry-go-round. They both let out a sigh and we all walked over to her.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, sitting next to her. She shook her head.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked looking at her, her skin slowly returning to its normal color. She shook her head again but pointed to the merry go round. Edward started laughing.

"Dude, this is_ not_ funny. She looks about to die and your laughing," Jasper snapped.

"Yeah, sue me." He kept laughing, so I punched him. "Ow."

"Serves you right," I said returning to Alice.

"Guys, she knows better." Jasper and I looked up. "Alice can ride any rollercoaster and never puke, get sick, or anything. But merry go rounds… not so much." He was laughing again.

"Ali, is that true?" I asked. She shook her head. "Hey, Jasper, have fun on your date." He looked at me like I had just grown a second head as I took Edward's hand and we began walking towards the shops again.

"Alice found out when I was six. Esme wanted to take a family picture on the merry go round and Alice puked all over me. She's never been able to go on one since but she's always tried."

I was laughing now because that sounds just like Alice. We were now walking into a small tent that had all emo-goth stuff like stud belts and leather combat boots. It was all black, purple, or red, and all clothes had at least one tear in it.

"Aw," Edward sighed as we stepped in.

"Let's look around." I took his hand to where the combat boots were; they had a men's style that was very military like, and a women's that had a higher heel and had a colored detailing but still had that military inspiration. "You should try these on." I picked up a pair of black, shiny combat boots with a dark purple stitch; they were his size and everything.

"Only if you try these on." He held out a pair of red detailed women's ones with a four inch, skinny platform heel.

"Fine." I didn't object they- would go perfectly with the outfit we just got and since they went to about my knee, they would be great for what Alice had planned.

He took the shoes and I took mine. I put one on and laced it up (it fit perfectly and it was amazingly comfortable), and I put the other on and tried to walk around. I walked around the entire tent and didn't fall once, so I took them off and placed them back in the box. "They are awesome. I love them." Edward looked pleased with the fit of his too, but his only went to about midway on his calve but they looked amazing.

"These are kick-ass, Bella." I had never heard him swear before, so he must have really loved those shoes.

"Glad you like them." I picked up the box and I grabbed my box as we continued to walk around the store. I found a new black stud belt with a star belt buckle, and a new ripped up rocker tee.

Edward decided on getting a pair of black ripped jeans and a dark gray shirt with purple detailing. I took all of that too and went to the counter.

"Bella, no," he said as I pulled out my wallet from my back pack.

"But you already bought me my outfit, the earrings, and everything you got. So why can't I buy this?"

"Because, I'm buying everything today," he said, exasperated.

I put on my pouty face.

"Please, just half of the stuff." He shook his head. "Just the boots." He shook his head again. "Just your pair of boots. I won't take "no" for an answer."

He gave up and I bought his boots, but he bought everything else. I placed the belt, Edward's outfit, and my converse in my backpack.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at me. I was taking my boots out of the box and placing them back on my feet.

"Just I can carry my converse in my bag. It's easier than my boots. And we are beginning to run out of arms, because you have to carry the bunnies, and I have to carry the corset." He looked like he understood, and he took off his converse and put his boots on his feet. He unzipped my backpack and placed his shoes in with mine. "See? Now we don't have to carry any boxes-except the rabbits of course."

He nodded and then spoke, "Hey Bells, it's starting to get dark."

I looked out at the sky and the sun was just about to set. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel." He took my hand and we went off to the biggest Ferris wheel I had ever seen. It was huge; the seats were boxes that had full cages, and you could seat about six in a box, and it went up about 100 feet, it seemed.

"Edward, Bella. Over here." I heard Emmett yell.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just going to ride the Ferris wheel as a finisher to our amazing dates." Emmett had the goofiest grin on his face and Alice looked about normal, but she wasn't her hyperactive self.

"Okay, then we can all sit in the same box." I said as we stepped in line.

"Wow, Bella, I love your shoes," Rose said looking at my boots.

"Thanks," I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, they are awesome and so rocker." She smiled and so did Edward.

"Next," a man called, asking us to move forward into the box. We all sat down as we began to rise up. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder as I watched the sun set behind the trees. I guess the sun was setting on a perfect day at the fair, too, how cliché?

**Awww...that was the sweetest chapter I have ever written (I think, though it's probably not) Next guys is the night (or whatever Alice chooses) So you can vote Karaoke or Rock concert (if you pick rock concert you pick the band too.) Review or PM your vote to me and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I love you all and please vote I can't decide (I'm like Alice). Bye ZANDER**


	35. Karaoke Nightmare

**Everyone I decided to go with the votes for the karaoke chapter, because it added more drama than the concert and I was doing more fluff than anyone ever needed. So I hope you enjoy, and everyone please I would love to thank the most awesomest Beta a girl could ask for Flamepelt3377.**

"Love? Alice is dying to go, are you almost ready?" Edward asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

I was so used to Alice or Rose doing my outfits for me it was strange to actually pick my own clothing and make-up.

I decided on the outfit Edward had bought me at the fair; the corset with the laces on the back, the black and red studded mini skirt, the red and black combat boots, and my new earrings. I also added a few things to make it more special. I included my black leather biker jacket, my black fishnets, and my one red leather glove with the knuckles and the fingers cut off. I use it when I play my guitar for long periods of time. With all clothing on I decided all I needed was some black eyeliner, some red lips, and tons of mascara.

I opened the bathroom door and Alice was sitting on the bed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice said. She was walking around me in circles, examining my outfit of choice. "The outfit is very rocker chic, but the hair needs help."

I still wasn't used to styling bangs. "Here, just straighten them and Rose and I will do the rest." I did as I was told. Rose placed some sculpting wax in my hair and Alice roughed it up, making it look piecey, like I just spent my night at a rock concert.

"There." I looked in the mirror and it looked a lot better, and it matched the outfit perfectly.

"Ready to go yet?" Rosalie asked, tapping her foot.

"Yeah."

We all walked out into the living room, and the boys were all sitting on the couch watching TV.

Jasper had on a ripped faded denim with a very southern belt with a large cowboy belt buckle, and his shirt was a simple red button up. It was open and showed off his white tank-top underneath- Alice won't be complaining tonight.

Emmett was wearing his dark wash jeans, a black long sleeve button up (that he left un-tucked), a big silver watch around his wrist, and his class ring on his finger.

Edward was wearing his black ripped jeans, his new purple and gray shirt, his combat boots, his leather crest bracelet, and the cross wrist band; his rings were openly displayed on the chain around his neck.

All three looked amazing but in their own way; Emmett was very… let me say "jock-ish," Jasper was trying to be the southern cowboy we all love, and Edward was being his emo-goth rocker self.

I looked at the girls, and it seemed we all matched our guys.

Alice was wearing a denim mini that was distressed, a white tank-top, a cropped plaid hoody, and knee high cowboy boots.

Rose was wearing a blue maternity top with a very low "v," and her light gray skinny jeans and her killer heals matched her shirt perfectly.

I looked like I was over-dressed in all emo attire, like I was trying too hard to be with Edward.

The boys stood up quickly with each of their eyes following us very carefully.

"Wow, Bella," was all I heard, and, surprisingly, it came from Jasper's mouth. I blushed as Alice looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Is it too much?" I asked, looking at Emmett's face.

"Too little maybe, girl put some clothes on," he said. Rose looked at him fiercely and he shut up. "Maybe not," he mumbled.

"To be truthful, you shouldn't walk out of the hotel looking like this," Edward whispered in my ear as his arms snaked tightly around my waist.

"Okay. Tonight we will be going to the karaoke bar." Alice looked at all of us. "We will all be singing one song by ourselves, if you want to do more you can."

We all nodded as we walked out the door. I noticed that every person we passed followed us with their eyes; the guys stared at Rose who, of course, caught their attention. Then their eyes would drift to Alice who just smiled and kept walking. Lastly, their eyes would fall on me, I would blush, and Edward would wrap his arm tighter around my waist.

The girls we passed would look at Emmett, then at Jasper with very longing eyes, then when they fell on Edward, I felt like I could rip them limb from limb.

"Guys, everyone in," Alice called as we began to pile into the limo.

"Alice, why do we need a limo when we have our own cars?" I asked, because this was a perfectly good waste of money.

"Because, at the end of the night the only one able to drive will be Rose, and she's driven us enough places lately," Alice replied as we took off towards the karaoke bar.

"We've arrived!" Emmett yelled as we began to step out of the limo. Everyone's eyes shot to us, and they all looked in amazement as we walked to the front door. Edwards arm again tightened around my waist.

"Reservation for Cullen," Alice told the man at the door.

"Oh, yes, here it is." He smiled and opened the door for us.

"So, here's a table. I'm going to order drinks, so you decide who is going to go first," Alice said and then she walked away.

"Emmett is going to be funny," I said, and Emmett just glared at me.

"Jasper, how about you? You have a good voice, and the ladies will flip if you sing something country," Edward said, smiling, Jasper winked and I felt like I was missing something.

"Okay, I'll go first then," Jasper said as he stood up. Alice had just come back with drinks when Jasper first walked on the stage.

"Oh, Jasper's up first." The music started.

_**(Music starts "Ladies Love Country Boys- Trace Adkins")**_

_This is for all you sophisticated ladies out there, _Jasper spoke to the crowd.

He started to sing; _Now she grew up in the city in a little sub division_

_Her daddy wore a tie, Momma never fried a chicken_

_Valet, straight A's, most likely to succeed_

He paused and winked at Alice, who giggled.

_They bought her a car after graduation_

_They sent her down south for some higher education_

_Put her on the fast track to a law degree_

_Now she's coming home to visit holding the hand _

_Of a wild eyed boy with a farmer's tan_

_And she'll go riding in the middle of his pickup truck_

_Blaring Charlie Daniels yelling turn it up_

_They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid_

_Ladies love country boys _

Jasper got a big smirk on his face.

_You know momma's and Daddy's want better for their daughters_

_Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer_

_And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty_

_They never understand why their princess falls _

_For some camouflaged britches and a southern boy drawl, _He put more of an accent his already prominent one on those words.

_Or why she's riding in the middle of a pick-up truck_

_Blaring Hank Jr. yelling turn it up_

_They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid _

_Ladies love country boys_

_You train 'em, you can try to teach 'em right from wrong_

_But it's still gonna turn 'em on._

_Well now she's riding in the middle of a pick-up truck _

_Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd yelling turn it up_

_You can raise her up a lady but there's one thing you just can't avoid_

_Ladies Love country boys_

_They love us country boys _

Jasper put down the microphone and stepped off the stage into a mass of girls, and Alice looked about to mass murder them all until Jasper sat down right next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Emmett and Edward were laughing like crazy.

"What, was it that bad?" Jasper asked.

"No, you were good, it's just I can't believe how many girls reacted like that," Emmett said loudly.

"Jazzy, you know that it's true, but they're just jealous." Alice sat down on Jasper's lap. "So who's next?" Alice asked.

"Well, I think it should be Emmett," I said hoping to get a laugh; the last time I heard Emmett sing was in the shower five years ago, and his voice cracked every three words. It was hilarious.

"Okay, I don't want to disappoint." Emmett got up and went to the stage. "Hello, to all you wonderful ladies out there," he screamed into the microphone. We all started laughing- this was going to be good. Then I heard the music to Emmett's song.

_**(Music starts- "Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani")**_

_Ah huh this much_

_All the girls stomp your feet like this _

He started to stomp his feet on the stage.

_Few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna have been like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback Girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_That's right put you pompoms down getting everybody fired up_

_Few times I've been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna have been like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback Girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Few times I've been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna have been like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback Girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Few times I've been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna have been like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback Girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl _

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Let me hear you say_

_Its bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Its bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Its bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Its bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Few times I've been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna have been like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback Girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl _

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

_Ooo this much this much_

"Thank you, Seattle!" Emmett yelled as he stepped off the stage. He didn't get any reactions from girls like Jasper, but he got a few of the guys to sit up and pay attention, so should I be scared? Our whole table was laughing our heads off except Rose, whose expression was that of a woman possessed.

"Woo, way to go Emmett!" Jasper cheered, giving him a high-five. Edward and I just laughed because that was my big brother, and I had gotten used to it.

"Okay, so it's Bella's turn," Alice said with a grin.

I stood up kind of shakily. I had only ever sung in front of Alice, Jasper, and Edward, and I was singing my own song so they wouldn't know if I messed up. This would be a completely different story, everyone would know if I screwed up.

"Umm…okay," I mumbled.

"You'll be fine," Edward whispered in my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. I nodded and he kissed the crook of my neck before I could walk out of his reach. I got to the stage, and the DJ asked which song I would like to sing, and I told him. He nodded slightly and clicked on something on his computer.

"Okay, there you go, just stand up there and sing when the music starts." Was this guy dense? I knew what karaoke was.

I smiled and stepped on the stage and slowly looked out into the audience who was staring at me intently, the guys especially. Some were nice and smiled, but others were creepy; whistling like I was just eye candy or something. Edward was watching me and everyone else carefully, which made me smile- he was jealous. I heard the music start and I waited for my chance to sing.

_**(If You only Knew-Shinedown)**_

_If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread the way I spin for you_

_If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd loose you_

_I still hold on to the letters you returned I swear I've lived and learned_

I watched asEdward stood up and moved closer to the stage.

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only Knew_

_If you only knew how many times I've counted all the words that went wrong_

I smiled because the emotion in Edward's eyes could melt my soul.

_If you only knew how I refuse to let you go even when you're gone_

_I don't regret any days I spent or nights we shared_

_Or letters that I sent_

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

_I still hold on to the letters you've returned you helped me live and learn_

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_I still believe in you _

The DJ had covered up the backup singing, which was good for me.

_Believe in you_

_If you only knew_

I finished and placed the microphone back on the stand, and everyone in the building broke into a roar. I was shocked- my voice wasn't that good and that song isn't very popular but I liked it. Edward reached his hand up to me as I stepped off the stage, and he wrapped his arm around my waist again, this time loving and protective in equal doses.

"Bella, that was beautiful. You should really pick up singing." He smiled as he kissed right behind my ear.

"Mmm." I couldn't form a sentence, my brain was too jumbled.

"Oh. My. God. Bella, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Rose yelled over the crowd.

"Yeah, she writes, too. Her songs are killer," Jasper added.

"Wait, when did you hear her sing?" Rose asked.

"Detention," Alice, Jasper, Edward and I said all at the same time.

"You should have told me! I would have loved to have you when I was doing the whole garage band phase. We could have killed," She continued.

"Sorry, Rose, but she was too busy at music lessons back then," Emmett piped up.

"You play an instrument too?" I smiled as Rose continued her flip out.

"Just a little guitar and drums," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh, really? Did anyone know of these talents?" Alice asked, because she doesn't like it when I keep secrets from her. She knew I took guitar lessons, but she just thought Emmett took drum lessons.

"Umm…well Emmett knew," I muttered.

"She's better than me, Alice, the girl is talented," he smiled.

"And, ummm… Jasper and Edward I think," I murmured.

"Oh, and you didn't want to tell your best friend?" She was pouting now and looked crushed.

"Alice, you always took me shopping back then and basically made me spend all my free time in the dressing room. I couldn't speak to you when you were anywhere near me." I gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." She now looked at Jasper and Edward. "And you two knew."

"Well, I knew about the guitar- not the drums or singing," Jasper said to his lap.

"Well, how about you, Edward?" Alice looked pissed.

"I knew about the guitar, then when she sang in detention I knew she sang, but I found out she could play drums a few days ago when she knew so much about my drum set." He was quiet but he knew Alice would take that for a good reason.

"Well then." Alice stood up and looked at all of us. "I really am not in the mood to sing, but I think we should make Edward sing now."

We turned around and saw a weird-looking guy on the stage, badly singing to "Piece of Me" by Brittany Spears.

Ew.

"That guy could make my ears fall off," Edward said as he stood up and walked towards the stage. I smiled, because I knew Edward could sing. He had an amazing voice, but he was always so quiet he never let his voice be exposed to others.

"I don't know what song he's going to do," Alice pondered.

"Maybe, "Last Resort" by Papa Roach," Jasper said.

"I think it's going to be "Like Suicide" by Seether," Emmett spoke, looking at Rose who was sipping at her water.

"Well, I have a feeling it's going to be "21 Guns" by Greenday," I said because that was a song I had heard a million times when he was driving around in his car.

"We'll just have to wait to find out," Rose said as I felt an arm slide around my waist. It wasn't the person I was used to.

"Hey beautiful," a rough voice spoke in my ear. Everyone was looking at this guy with blank eyes and I was frightened to turn around and see his face. "Your singing was amazing, not to mention the outfit you have on is very fitting to your obvious personality." His breath was hot on my cheek and I felt so scared, like I was being threatened with death. "You care to dance with me?" the creepy man asked, and I turned to see his face. I met his eyes first and they weren't the green I was accustomed to, they were a light hazel, and his hair wasn't bronze and emoish but black and cut short. I looked at his face it; was angled, but his face was so devilish it was frightening.

"Uhhh," I hesitated, looking at everyone.

"Bella, it couldn't hurt anything could it?" Rose said, giving me a little confidence.

"Okay, I guess." I was still a little shaky as he took me out to the floor to dance.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked again, talking to my ear.

"B-B-Bella," I stuttered.

"Beautiful Bella, so fitting." He smiled and his teeth were perfect but his smirk was evil. "Now what's a girl like you doing sitting all by yourself like that?"

"Well, I wasn't I was with my friends."

"Really, I thought that goth kid looked a little too friendly for you to be just friends, but I'm happy to hear otherwise." His arms began to travel up my back and his hand was moving slowly over my skin.

"I don't know, I think they will be getting worried," I said trying to get away.

"No, I think they will be fine, they did tell you it couldn't hurt didn't they?" He smiled as his hands constricted around my wrists. I began to try and escape his grasp but I was unfortunate. I saw Edward get on stage and his face looked pained and tortured. The music began but I wasn't focused on the song, I was focused on getting free. "Why are you fighting me, Bella?" I struggled more as he began to walk me out of the club.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"I don't think that such a good idea, Bella." He kissed the crook of my neck. He was now holding the strings to my corset and he began to slowly untie the strings.

"No, stop! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Bella, Bella, why are you fighting me?" he asked again as his hands roamed over my bare skin.

"Edward," was all I could cry now, I was in tears, sobbing his name. The ring he had given me was on my finger, and it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that this creep of a guy was ruining everything I had worked for in my life. "Edward."

"Sorry, Bella baby, but I'm not Edward." He kissed me hard on the lips and his breath tasted of liquor. "My name is Marcus." He continued kissing me I grabbed his face and tried to push him away but I couldn't the more I fought the tighter he pushed himself onto me.

"Edward, please!" I cried again. "Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could. Marcus continued with what he was doing- biting and kissing my neck. If I got out of this, I would have to burn my skin. That is, _if_ I got out of this, if he didn't hurt me, kill me, or worse.

"Bella!" I heard somebody's voice. "_Emmett_! I found her, come quick!" Then I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, and another grab Marcus's shoulders, pulling him off me. I don't know what happened, but I remember Alice re-tying my corset, and then I remember somebody picking me up and carrying me out of the club.

"Shhh… It's okay. He won't touch you again. You're safe," I heard that someone whisper as he sat me down on something soft.

"Bella?!" I heard my angel's voice filled with emotion- mostly sadness and pain. I forcefully opened my eyes to see Edward's emerald ones looking deeply at me, and they were filled with tears. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Bella," he sobbed pulling me to his chest. "Guys, she's awake," I heard him yell.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I should have never said that about that guy." Rose was giving me a hug but I refused to think about that man in the club. The memory was too frightening.

"Bella, we should have known when you disappeared out of nowhere." Alice was weeping, too.

"Kiddo, you scared me for a second." Emmett's eyes were full of fear.

"Guys, I'm okay. Guys," I mumbled.

"Bella, do you know what happened?" Jasper asked.

"I think." I felt my brow furrow.

"Bella, that man…"

"Marcus?" I asked, and the name sent terror through my body.

"Yeah…he well, attempted to rape you." Jasper shuddered. "Emmett and I got to you just in time to pull him off you." Edward was sobbing harder into my shoulder.

"Bells, we thought he hurt you because of the cut on your eye, the bruises and everything," Alice said. I looked down at my arms and I saw the faint purple that meant I would have major bruises tomorrow. My legs were the same.

"Guys, I'm fine. See?" I motioned to my body. "I'm here and talking, right?" They nodded. "Well, go back to whatever you were doing and relax."

"Okay, Bells but we are right here if you need us," Emmett said as he closed the door.

"Edward," I mumbled pulling him tight against my chest.

"Bella, I should have never left you. I should never have put you in danger like that. I should have been the one to save you." He was still bawling.

"Shhh…You don't have to blame yourself. You didn't leave me, you just went up on stage to sing. You didn't put me in any danger, he did." I shivered and Edward looked into my eyes again. "And it doesn't matter who saved me, just that I'm safe," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Bella, I was wrong to leave your side."

"Edward, I'm not a baby I can take care of myself."

"Bella," he said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, what happened tonight was not your fault. It could've happened to anyone, and the fact you weren't there wasn't your fault," I tried to sooth him. "I don't know why you're so stubborn."

"_I'm_ stubborn?" he asked, his eyes showing anger.

"Edward," I growled. "You can't treat me like a baby. I am you're girlfriend, not your child. I don't know why you're so hung up on this-"

"_I can't lose you!_" he growled, which scared me. When he saw my expression, his gaze softened. "I just can't. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and…"

I cupped his cheek and kissed him "I just can't" he started to sob again.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He looked into my eyes again and I saw his soften. "Good night Edward, Love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed my forehead before I placed my head on his chest. He sighed. "Good night, my Bella." He kissed the top of my head, and I allowed myself to relax in his arms.

**So that's what happened I have a few more ideas that will tie into this chapter and it's happenings so I hope you keep reading and please I need reviews they keep my brain working and my heart in the story. (Now that's really corny but who cares) Bye with love ZanderLee  
**


	36. What happened to our wall?

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while since my last update and I am really really sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. This is a bit of a emotions chapter and is shorter than normal, but my beta was amazing and added so much to this that I'm going to say she was my co-writer so give a shout-out to Flamepelt3377 if you review. Thanks Flamepelt you are the most amazing beta I could ask for. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Edward!"

I shot straight up in bed when I heard this. My angel was screaming and thrashing in her sleep.

"No, stop!" she yelled again as she threw her arm at the headboard.

"Shh…Bella," I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. "Bella." I grabbed her around the waist trying to comfort her as I spoke, but it wasn't working.

"Edward!" she yelled again, even louder than before.

"Bella, I'm right here," I said, but still got nothing. I grabbed her arms and held them above her head and straddled her thighs so she wouldn't hurt herself.

She began to tremor throughout her entire body, and it was crushing me. I couldn't comfort the only person who loved me, and she was scared of me now. "Bella. _Wake up_." I told her firmly.

To my relief, she stopped trembling, but still looked terrified.

"Bella," I whispered before I kissed her forehead, cheeks, and then her lips. I wasn't expecting a response, but I needed something to calm her down. She responded slowly at first, but soon she was responding like she did back at the cabin.

"Edward," she sighed, and that single moment made all the pain go away, just to know she was still mine. I noticed how her breathing was still ragged so I got off our bed.

"Hold on," I told her. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I walked back to our room and handed the glass to her.

"Thank you," she muttered and took a long drink. She set the glass down on the side table and licked her lips.

"Bella," I sighed. I started trailing kissed down her neck and noticed a large red mark. My eyes widened and she tensed up. I stroked the mark with my finger.

"Ow," she whimpered. "What's that?"

I pulled her tight against my chest and positioned her on my lap. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella, you don't know?" Light sobs started ripping through my chest for two things: because she was terrified of my touch when she wasn't conscious, and she was hurt by that man. I hated to think of him touching her, kissing her, even looking at her. He needed to die.

"What?" She looked at me with her doe-like eyes wide.

"He bit you." She looked confused for a second then she shot straight up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh crap!" I heard her yell. I noticed the anger and the fear all smashed in to those two words. She walked out and sat back down on my lap. "I have to hide that from Charlie, he can't know about this," she said as she he pointed to the mark on her neck.

"I agree, but you are definitely not as fine as you say you are." I paused and she opened her mouth. "Bella, just listen for a second." She stopped trying to speak and looked at me. "You were thrashing and screaming- and then you wouldn't calm down." Sobs were beginning to rack my chest again, thinking of everything that has happened lately. "You thought I was him."

"How could I ever think you were him? I love you more than anything!" She looked at me, her eyes filled with confusion.

"I know that, but when you were sleeping your subconscious takes over, and it is still frightened by me touching you." I remember reading about cases like Bella's in my dad's psychology notes.

"Edward, I don't think I was frightened by you. I think it may just be stress and me reliving it in my subconscious." She was in denial; I could tell she was making up a reason to comfort herself.

"Bella, I read a million cases like this in my dad's notes; it's a common case of Post Anxiety Stress Disorder. You just are not scared while you are awake but while you are asleep." She seemed to understand but the understanding was mired with another emotion.

"You think I have a mental disorder," she accused to me. I felt my eyebrows raise in shock.

"Bella mental disorders and stress disorders are not the same thing." I stated trying to calm her down.

"Yeah. But they are still a disorder! You, Edward Anthony Cullen, the school emo who has been sent to be treated for depression twice before his sixteenth birthday, think I have a disorder." She was laughing slightly, but she still seemed angry.

The words she said hurt more than she knew, so instead I laughed.

"Bella, I was only sent once, but I was diagnosed twice." I chuckled and she stopped laughing. "And no, you don't have the disorder." She calmed down. _But she does show symptoms, _I thought to myself.

"Thank you." She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Now what time is it?" she asked looking to find a clock.

"About four thirty," I said looking at my wrist watch. She smiled and walked towards the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, and I knew she was going to take a shower.

"Edward?" I heard her say wearily a few moments later.

"Yes?" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Can you come here?" I opened the door to see her standing still and looking in the mirror, her body covered in small purple bruises. Many on her arms, legs, and stomach. My sight started to get fuzzy and I walked out of the room, away from her sight. I can't believe him! He hurt her mentally, emotionally, and physically- he needs to pay for doing this to her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the douche's name?"

"Marcus." She responded but I heard her voice waver.

"Okay, thanks."

I walked out to the living room and felt my anger constantly growing. I had to get rid of my pent up anger, so I turned to the wall and punched it with all my might, which left a hole in the wall.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and got my cell phone out. I dialed Jasper's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello…?" A very groggy and half-asleep Jasper asked.

"Jasper, what did the guy who attacked Bella look like?" I asked.

"Edward? Why are you calling me at 5 in the frickin' morning?"

"Not important. Jasper, what did the guy who attacked Bella look like?" I asked again, a little annoyed.

"Uhh…short black hair, probably about 6 feet tall, around 180 pounds and about 25 I think."

"Okay, thanks Jasper."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and Jazz? Tell Alice that Bella is already up so she can come over whenever her heart desires."

"How did you know Alice would be up already?" he asked in a confused, should-I- be-scared? sort of way.

"She's my little sister, and she has to get up at 4:45 exactly so she can pick the perfect outfit, perfect shoes, matching purse, do her hair and makeup, and be ready to help Rose and Bella, too." Jasper was silent for a while.

"Oh, okay, bye Edward." He hung up his phone.

Next I will call Emmett, who I knew for fact would be up.

"Hello," Emmett answered in his annoyed voice.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I asked trying to get him in a better mood.

"Well, you just interrupted my workout for the day."

"Sorry Emmett, now what did Bella's attacker look like?"

"Black hair short, extremely pale, about 178 pounds." Emmett knew weight when he has to lift something, he's almost as accurate as a scale. "Hazelish eyes, little under six foot tall, and I'd put him at around 26 for an age." He stopped for a moment. "Why?"

I wandered into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool.

"Because, Bella woke up screaming and thrashing when I touched her this morning." He was quiet. "She also has bruises all over her and he left a serious mark on her neck."

"I'll be right over." I heard the phone click and knew this could not end well.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from the living room.

"Yes, love?" I asked her in my sweetest voice.

She walked into the kitchen and pointed to the living room. "Do you mind telling me what happened to our wall?"

**Well?!? wasn't it good she is such an awesome beta right? Please review and give her a shout out, or you will have to wait longer for the next chapter. ( that's evil isn't it) Well I'm going to go and start working on my next chapter. Bye-Bye ZANDER**


	37. Sibling Connections

**Everyone I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update, this hasn't been through my beta yet so I apologize for the typos and bad spelling and grammar. Well I hope this chapter is worth the wait and I will try to update as soon as I get off for Christmas because I think a new chapter would be a good christmas gift. don't you?**

"Do you mind telling me what happened to our wall?" Bella asked pointing to the wall I had just recently punched a hole in.

"Oh, just a bit of an issue of mine I guess." I smirked because my temper was always a problem for most of my family, and truly Carlisle's mom is insane, her temper gets the best of her and she will basically whip you until you bleed with a wooden spoon! If you say something she doesn't like.

"Oh really," Bella asked raising her eyebrow. Now why did she have to do that, was she trying to kill me?

"Yeah," I smiled and she looked like she dropped the subject. "Well Emmett is coming over to see how his baby sister is doing this morning." I said as I walked to go get my shower.

"Why?" She looked confused, and then realization hit her features. "What did you tell him?" she sounded angry.

"Oh nothing, he told me what _he _looked like, and so did Jasper." I walked into the shower and turned on the water. While I was waiting for the water to warm up I heard the door open and watched as Bella sat down on the counter next to the sink.

"Edward," She mumbled.

"Yes." I stuck my head out of the shower so I could talk to her but water was running in my eyes from my hair.

"Why did you want to know what _he_ looked like?" She was quiet and continued to look at the ground.

"Just so we can file it with the police." I replied rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. "Why love." I asked stepping out of the shower a moment later.

"Just because I don't think I could testify it to a court if they caught him." She was very aware of what the procedures were for things of this nature, which doesn't surprise me her dad is Chief of Police back in Forks.

"It's okay Bella; you won't have to because Jasper and Emmett saw what he was trying to do." She seemed a bit calmer but still not her normal self.

"Without my testimony he won't get the sentence he deserves." She looked up her eyes were brimmed with tears but none were falling down her cheeks.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but he will still go to jail." I took her chin in my hand and pulled her lips to mine for a chaste kiss. "Bells we have to go meet your brother." I heard someone stomping outside in the hall and figured Emmett will be banging on the door in about…

"Edward! Bella!" Never mind he's already at the door. I walked out of the bathroom still only in a towel around my hips and Bella followed close behind in her shorts and tank top.

"Coming Emmett." Bella yelled, and he shut up and stopped knocking. She opened the door because of my current state while I tried to find something to wear.

"How's my baby sister this wonderful morning?" Emmett asked picking Bella up in a giant bear hug while he spun her around in circles.

"I'd be better if you put my down and let me breathe Em." He smiled and put a slightly dizzy Bella back on her feet.

"Edward, what are you doing in a towel?" Emmett asked looking at me and then Bella.

"I just got out of the shower Emmett, and I can't seem to find my jeans."

"So put on your shorts and come out her and talk." Bella and Emmett sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, but neither looked at the screen they just looked at each other. They did this whenever one was having a bit of stress or a bad day. I never understood how they could understand everything just looking at each other but it might have something to do with them basically raising themselves. Renee traveled a lot and wasn't there for them much after Bella was six, and Charlie works at the station for long periods of time straight and when he comes home he is exhausted and goes straight to bed.

"Oh look cartoons." I stated looking at the TV when I walked into the room. I hadn't seen any Saturday cartoons in years. They continued to look at each other with blank expressions but I could see Bella beginning to crack. I continued to watch cartoons until I heard a slight knock on the door. "I'll get it." I stood up thinking they would stop staring at each other but to no avail. I opened the door to the tiny little girl with black spiky hair, I call my sister. "Morning Alice."

"Morning Edward." That was all we ever said to each other in the mornings really we weren't as close as Bella and Emmett but we got along better than Jasper and Rose.

"Okay then see you later Bells." Emmett was standing up and so was Bella, who looked much better like she had finally had the world's weight taken off her shoulders.

"Bye Em, see you later." She smiled and Emmett picked her up for another hug this time not spinning around or squeezing all the air out of her. Emmett walked out the door but he turned around and said.

"Edward tell me if she gets like that again, and don't hesitate to call at any time. Oh and Alice," Alice looked up with her wide blue eyes. "Rose has everything set up for make-overs in her room since we are staying for a while." Oh, yeah I almost forgot we decided after what happened last night that we should stay for a bit longer and just relax for a day or two because we didn't want to take Bella out right away.

"Thanks Emmett, Bells and I will be right over then." Alice smiled and looked at me. "Edward was it that horrible last night." I felt my face drop because Alice was always very perceptive on how I was feeling just as I was with her but we never spoke of it.

"Alice it killed me" She smiled again and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and gave me a hug.

"It's all going to be okay Big brother I can feel it." She un-wrapped her arms and we walked into the living room section where Bella was watching what appeared to be Scooby-Do. "Hey Bella, rose and I are thinking about going to the spa today do you want to go?" Bella looked back at my sister and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds nice actually. But I think I need something a little bit more comfy for a spa day." She stood up and looped arms with my sister.

"Okay then we can head over to Rose's and pick her up for a spa day then." The started out the door but Bella unhooked her arm and walked back to me.

"Edward," I looked up and I could see a dramatic difference in her eyes from before she and Emmett did whatever they did and now. "You Emmett and Jasper can do whatever you want today. Go have fun. Also I apologize for hurting you earlier and I will think about going to some help for it." I smiled she and Emmett hadn't said a word but he convinced her of everything I had tried to earlier.

"Have fun and just relax for once, Love you deserve it." She lightly brought her lips to mine and I felt her smile.

"Edward, Bella has to go, now." Alice said as she pulled Bella away from me and out the door. Okay now it's time to call Jasper and Em so we can get to work with the court case against what's-his-name.

**Again I'm sorry and I will try and get the next chapter up within the next two weeks. I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas to what should happen next review, PM me or whatever it is you do to communicate with me. Bye 3 ZANDER**


	38. Spa?

**Everyone this is your Christmas Present from me I hope you like it. So enjoy...**

Bella POV

"Alice, I never pull you and Jasper apart. So why must you do that to Edward and I?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because, Bella," she sighed, "we have work to do."

What was she talking about? We were going to the spa! That just meant putting on a swimsuit and a robe and walking downstairs to the hotel spa.

"Alice, I thought we were going to the spa!" I mumbled, really annoyed now.

"Aww, silly Bella! We are doing make-overs, and it's not just you. Today, it's all of us," my over-excited friend exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

Oh, perfect! I was going to walk out of this with red raw skin, hair that feels like it got pulled out of a vacuum cleaner, and my boobs smashed and squished together so they fall out of my shirt.

"Oh, is that all?" I muttered sarcastically. I was not looking forward to my turn at all.

Alice glared daggers at me. "Your pessimism is not appreciated! You're darkening my happy mood."

I snickered at her tone as we stopped outside Rosalie's room.

"Rose!" Alice yelled. She was simultaneously banging on the door.

"I'm coming, keep your panties on!"

I giggled. Knowing Alice, Jasper had already taken care of that situation.

"Morning girlies," Rosalie smiled at us, opening her door.

"Morning Rose," I smiled. Rose was no longer the bitch we came to love, she was open, loving, and very much like a big sister now.

"So, Bella, what happened last night? Emmett was in such a rush to get to you after talking to Edward this morning."

"Oh, well, my dreams went back to what happened, and I reacted badly to Edward touching me. It made him nervous, he probably exaggerated."

She smiled, so I knew the subject was dropped - which I was thankful for.

"Okay, so let's get these make-overs underway," Alice announced. "Ready…1…2…3-"

"Not it!" we all screamed. But I said it first, thankfully, followed by Alice. So, Rosalie was up first. She groaned and sat down without any further complaints.

"Alice, I was thinking about a new haircut," she said sort of quietly.

"Oh, and you want our opinions?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, because with the baby, I don't know about long hair." She paused, because she loved her hair. "I was thinking about shoulder length with tons of layers and a short side bang."

"Rose, that's kinda not like you," I said, because that was more like my idea of a haircut. "How about to the middle of your shoulder blades, again with layers, but longer ones, and then a long side bang?" I suggested. She smiled, liking that idea better.

"Okay, then. Rose, it that what you want?" Alice asked, grabbing the scissors carefully.

Rosalie nodded, and Alice began cutting. It didn't take long and it looked amazing. Her cheekbones looked incredible, but she didn't want to look until the finished product.

"So, Bella, go pick out a cute outfit and comfy shoes. The boys are taking us to a small restaurant for dinner, it's not formal, so don't you dare object."

I huffed and went to Rose's suitcases. I found an almost black midnight blue maternity top, which had a deep v-neck and flowy sleeves. The bottom was embellished with flowers and vines, the flowers made of crystals, and the vines made of a light green thread that flowed gracefully around the shirt.

Then I found a pair of white skinny jeans that were going to make her body look amazing.

The shoes were difficult, because none of her shoes are what I would call comfortable, they were all at least a four inch heel or higher. I decided that a pair of bright red, patent leather, 5 inch stilettos would be great. Really, Rose, you need a pair of sneakers.

"Okay, Bella, bring her the clothes. I'm done with her make-up." I followed Alice's directions and I glanced at her work. Rosalie was already incredibly gorgeous, but the light pink on her cheeks, the dark red lips, and simple black eyeliner and mascara in a slight cat-eye made her look phenomenal.

"Okay, here are your clothes and shoes." I smiled when I saw her face light up at the shirt.

"This is perfect Bella." She gave me a hug, and I felt the slight bump that was becoming noticeable press against my stomach. She ran to the bathroom to change while Alice and I stared at each other.

"Okay, Bella, Ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded. "…1…2…3-"

"Not it!" We screamed again, but I was too slow. I sat down in the chair with a hushed "Damn it."

I was happy to see Alice going to get my clothes while Rose worked on my hair and make-up. All I know is that Rose straightened my hair and then curled sections. For make-up, I felt foundation, eyeliner, shadow of some color, mascara - tons of it - and some sticky lip gloss. I really didn't like watching them work, so I sat with my eyes closed now.

"Ready for the clothes?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Yep," Rose stated, popping the "p."

I stood up and looked at the clothes in Alice's arms; most of it was black, except for the shirt, which was white with purple. I took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I unfolded the clothes, and noticed that this outfit was amazing.

There were dark black skinny jeans that were ripped and shredded on the thighs and knees, a white and black studded belt with a heart-a-gram belt buckle. The shirt was a white v-neck t-shirt with dark purple splatters on the left side. Then I saw the best piece of this outfit; the leather biker jacket. I didn't complain as I put on this outfit, and walked out to help with Alice's make-over.

"Bella, you are in charge of make-up on the pixie," Rosalie snickered. That was our inside joke, meaning we were making Alice go green today.

"Okay," I said as I walked over to Alice, who looked slightly nervous. "Relax, I can do make-up."

"I know you can, but it's usually too dark."

"I promise, no black will touch your face," I said, drawing a cross over my hear with my finger.

She relaxed and allowed me to continue. I started by putting on her foundation that matched her skin perfectly. Then I moved to putting on a light pink blush to the underside of her cheeks, and the moving on to her eyes.

I smirked, because I pulled out a bright green liquid eyeliner and began doing dramatic cat eyes, and once the eyeliner dried I finished her eyes with a thin line of emerald green shadow. I guess I lied because I used black mascara.

I then placed a small amount of a shimmery lip gloss on her lips. She smiled and I waved Rose over with her clothes. Alice stood up, took the clothes, and went to the bathroom to put them on.

"Oh my God, Bella, that make-up was…was…absolutely unbelievable!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thank you, Rose." I smiled.

Alice walked out in a light green tank top with slits in it, and underneath was a black tank top to cover her skin. She also wore a dark denim mini with black leggings that had lace trim around her calf.

"Okay, and the final reveal."

We never look at the mirror until we were all finished, because then we see if we can really trust our friends.

"1…2…3-" we all yelled at the same time and then we turned around to look in the mirror.

Now, I knew Rose and Alice looked amazing, but I looked normal standing next to them, like I belonged. My make-up was a very dark purple cat eye, my eyelashes were very dark, my lips were normal colored but really shiny, and my skin looked like flawless porcelain.

Alice was jumping up and down because she loved her make-up that much, and Rose was turning from side to side, admiring the clothes and how it made her look.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alice screamed, hugging us at the same time.

"Now, I should be thanking you two! You guys made me look _great_." I smiled as we continued to hug.

"Bella, you're _amazing. _But, really, you guy made me look perfect," Rose giggled.

"Whoa!" we heard Emmett exclaim. We separated from our hug. "Jasper! Edward! Get in here the girls are…"

"Are what, Emmett?" Rose asked, lifting her eyebrow slightly.

"Oooh, Emmett got the look!" Jasper joked, getting him the same look from Alice. Edward came into the room, smiling slightly, looking at his friends before his eyes came in my direction.

"Bella." His whisper was barely audible as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. _Hey, girls! I got the smart one,_ I was mentally bragging.

"So, let's get going. We can talk about what's going on tomorrow," Alice interrupted my metal bragging.

Edward grabbed my hand and I finally looked at what he was wearing. He had on his combat boots from the fair, a black button-up t-shirt that he left open in the front with a gray tank top underneath, with jeans that were a light wash but were wondrously shredded and worn.

I smiled, just thinking about him. How sad, I'm so whipped.

I then looked back at Jasper and Alice, who were talking quietly to themselves now. Jasper had on a worn-out "The Who" t-shirt, ripped up dark denim jeans, and his leather biker jacket. His outfit went perfectly with his messy long blonde hair.

Then my eyes wandered to my big brother and my adopted big sister. Emmett had his hand on Rose's belly and was smiling bigger than I had ever seen, and that included Christmases from when he was in his teenage mutant ninja turtles phase. He had on a basic white button-up that was buttoned halfway and had the sleeves pushed up halfway on his arms; his jeans were a medium wash and had no rips, tears, or shredding.

I noticed that he had something around his neck, which was weird for Emmett. But on closer inspection, I noticed they were our grandfather's old dog tags. Our grandpa was in the Vietnam War, and unfortunately died a few years ago. He gave his dog tags to Emmett, and I got his old messenger bag, because it was awesome. I also put all his patches and metals of honor on it to make it more like him.

We all started walking towards the restaurant, each one of us paired off. We made small talk on the way there.

"Bella," Edward said at one point on our walk.

"Mhm?" I murmured.

I felt his lips at my ear. "You have no idea how stunning you look tonight."

I smiled slightly and grabbed his hand, our fingers lacing together. "Oh really? I could say the same thing about you."

He grinned at me and tenderly kissed the back of my intertwined hand. "I love you, Bella." he said as he moved his arm around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Okay, we're here," I heard Jasper say as we walked into a small restaurant. I didn't look at the name, but as we walked in I smelled a ton of spice.

"We're eating Asian food!" Emmett yelled, earning a smack from Rosalie.

"Great," I huffed.

Edward glanced at me. "What's wrong?"

"I only like rice, and occasionally the egg rolls."

Edward turned to Emmett. "Emmett, I thought you said Bella loves Asian food?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward. "She does, geez. It's her favorite! She would make it all the time. I know my sister."

"No, she doesn't like Asian food! She just told me," Edward said.

"What?" Emmett asked, looking confused. "You don't like Asian food?" he asked, turning to me.

"Em, Italian's my favorite," I rolled my eyes.

"Ohh!!"

**Everyone thank my beta for the bit of humor at the end, and that will help me set the mood for dinner. I wish you all the happiest of Christmases and a wonderful New Year. Well peace out everyone. Love ZANDER**


	39. 6 months

_**Okay everyone I'm really sorry it took me this long to get a chapter up. I hope I can regain all of your love with this special Valentines day Lemon. I have a question for everyone though...Will you be my Valentine?...If not it's okay too...Well enjoy the Lemon/ Fluff chapter.**_

_Previously:_

"_Em, Italian's my favorite," I rolled my eyes._

"_Ohh!!"_

"Hello," an older-looking Chinese lady said as we walked up to the hostess podium. "Table for 6, correct?"

"Yes," Alice said, smiling; showing all her perfect teeth.

"Right this way," the hostess instructed. We began following. "Tonight's specials are wonton soup, spicy curry, and sushi."

"Edward, I thought this was a Chinese restaurant?" I asked.

"No, it serves every Asian food - everything from Indian to Japanese," he answered me.

"Okay, thanks."

We sat down at a large round table with a huge spinning tray in the center.

"What would you like to start with?" the hostess asked us.

Alice was glad to jump in. "We'd like the Asian Sampler."

"Right away," was all she said as she walked away.

Rosalie looked at Alice. "What's the 'Asian Sampler?'"

"Well, it's a collection of small samples of a type of food from every country, which we will all try. Then whatever country you liked best you will order your dinner from."

"Alice, are you trying to make us all fat? We don't have your hyper active pixie metabolism," I joked.

"No, not at all, Miss Bella. I'm just trying to add culture to our group."

"Well we could have gone to a sports bar and got _American _culture instead of this," Emmett stated smugly after hearing he would have to eat some type of raw fish.

"But that wouldn't be as fun, now would it?" Alice asked happily.

Everyone sunk slightly in their chairs, except Alice, who still was over-excited at her idea, and Jasper, who probably knew if he reacted he would be paying sometime soon.

Just then we looked up and saw four different waiters carrying what seemed like a hundred different plates and bowls full of food to our table. They placed each bowl/ plate around the edge of the spinning tray before walking away.

"Okay, everyone. Let's begin sampling," Alice told us.

We all picked up our chopsticks and picked from a bowl that looked like chicken soup. "This is from China," Alice said as we all took a taste of the thin broth. It was okay, but it had a slightly fishy taste.

We spun the tray and began moving around the areas of Asia through food, each being announced by Alice.

After we were done, Alice began speaking. "Okay, now that we have sampled each country you may pick your favorite."

"India," Emmett said confidently.

"Japan," I said with hesitance.

"Korea," Jasper said quietly.

"Philippines," Edward said, slightly amused.

"I don't know what I want," Rose murmured.

Emmett grabbed her hand. "You should try China, babe."

"Are you sure it's not too spicy?" she said.

"Nope," Emmett said.

"I guess I'm getting China," Rosalie said with a smile.

"I think Vietnam," Alice said. "Now the countries you have picked have popular dishes and you will be getting those." We all groaned again.

"Emmett, your dish is Murgh Makhani;Rose your dish is Peking duck; Bella you will be eating sushi; Jasper your dish is Budae jjigae; Edward your dish is Karne Asada; and I will be eating Hà nội bún bao." Before we could protest with words she called the waitress.

"Yes?" The waitress asked.

Alice repeated all the dishes to waitress. She nodded and walked away. After a few minutes, the waiters were already coming out with our food. We all looked at our food, which was surprisingly similar, but still different. The spices were crazy because you couldn't distinguish which dish you smelled.

* * *

"Emmett, I'm never taking your advice again. 'It's not spicy.' Sure." Rose was fuming; apparently the food was too spicy and the baby didn't like it. She had to stop eating to go to the bathroom every few bites.

"Sorry, Rose. I thought the baby would like Chinese food," Emmett argued.

"It might be my fault, too. Sorry you didn't like the dish, Rosalie," Alice apologized.

I rolled my eyes, because most of us were happy with what food we got; we just ate too much.

As we walked into the hotel lobby I felt like I was being watched, so I curled up into Edward's side. He placed his arm around me.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, not really." I tried to smile but it probably looked forced.

"Okay, we're almost to the room; you can take a nice warm shower," he said and then kissed the top of my head.

Our group each went our separate ways to our rooms and I opened our door. Inside I saw roses, candles, and the bed had red sheets and black pillows. I turned towards Edward who was smiling, and his eyes were glowing with happiness.

"What's all this for?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Today is our 6 month anniversary." I couldn't remember if it was, so I counted the days in my head.

"Oh my God, it is." I wrapped my arms around his waist as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured lovingly.

"I love you, too," I turned around and gave him a small peck on the lips before starting towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to actually take you up on that warm shower," I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and the radio as I waited for the water to warm up. I stepped in to the shower and allowed the warm water to relax every muscle in my back, before I began washing my hair.

As I was rinsing the shampoo out I felt a set of very familiar arms wrap around my waist. "Took you long enough," I smirked, because I figured he would have followed me right into the bathroom.

"I thought I would let you relax a bit first." I had finally rinsed all the bubbles from my hair and reopened my eyes. His emerald green eyes were looking intently in my simple brown ones.

I slowly noticed my gaze dropping to his chest which still amazed me every time I saw it. "You like the view?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Very much so." I barely got those words out of my mouth before his lips attacked mine.

His hands moved to my hips and then up my sides to my back, as mine reached into his hair. His tongue slowly grazed along my lip and I parted my lips to allow him entrance. My tongue met his and together they tangled and battled for dominance, neither of us actually caring who won.

My hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and down his back, gently scratching him with my nails.

"Careful, love," he murmured, his lips never leaving mine. I then repeated that same motion just to tease him.

He took his lips off of mine and slowly began to trail kisses down my jaw and neck and back up, until he reached that spot behind my ear. There he placed two open mouth kisses before trailing back down to my chest. His hands never leaved my sides as his thumbs rubbed circles into my hips.

I moved my left hand to ghost over his chest until my palm reached his abs where I began to just barely run my fingers over each ripple of his toned stomach. I could feel each muscle move and contract at my touch, urging me on.

He grabbed my wrist and placed my hand on his chest before moving his hand to my neck as he forcefully pulled my lips to meet his. He removed his hand from my back and reached out to turn off the water which was beginning to chill. He returned it to my lower back as he pulled me closer to him.

I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us out of the shower before placing me on the bathroom counter, my back pressing into the mirror. "God, Bella, you are just so beautiful," he mumbled, never separating from me.

I laced each of my hands into his hair before pulling him as close to me as I possibly could, as my tongue continued to battle with his. My hair was beginning to fall into my eyes so I moved one hand up to place it behind my ear but his hand met mine before I could.

I opened my eyes to see his looking deeply into mine; they were filled with so much love and adoration it almost brought tears to my eyes. To my delight, they had also become almost two shades darker than his normal emerald green.

"Edward," I whispered, barely audible. His eyes darkened another shade instantly. His hand releasing my wrist but moved to my ribs where he gently ran his nails into the shadows of them, making my skin tingle with electricity.

"Yes, baby," he murmured, his voice rougher than normal.

"I love you," I whispered just before I bit his earlobe, earning a growl from him.

His hands then moved to my thighs and began rubbing up and down my legs, each time applying more pressure. His last time running the length of my legs he only applied pressure on my upper thigh causing a small whimper to escape my parted lips.

Sick of the game we were playing, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling every inch of him I could towards me.

He began walking again, this time towards the bedroom and the rose petals. The room had taken on a smell of lavender and vanilla and the candles were beginning to dim. The low light made the shadows accentuate his muscular frame and the angles of his face. He slowly and carefully laid me out on the bed and knelt in between my legs.

"My beautiful, beautiful Bella," he muttered as his lips found mine again. His tongue slowly dragged across my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth which I couldn't help but allow.

I found his hand resting on my hip and mine curling into his hair, but all I could focus on was him. He slowly shifted his weight from his knees to his forearms as he pressed me further into the bed.

I whimpered at this new amount of pressure as he readied himself. I opened my eyes to see he face as he entered me. The love, lust, and passion in his eyes made them shine like a perfectly facetted emeralds.

I arched my back to increase our contact, if that was possible; he began to slowly rock his hips, and I matched his pace.

His hands moved to my neck and pulled my face closer to his as my hands grabbed his shoulders. A loan groan erupted from his chest as I dragged my nails down his back, causing me to shift my hips up towards him.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt my impending climax.

"I love you, Bella" he cried back as we both hit out climaxes.

He remained rigid for a few moments before all his muscles seemed to relax, and he went limp as he pulled me to his chest. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I mumbled as I relaxed into his chest as he pulled me to him tighter. "More than you will ever know."

He then grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around us and he shifted so we were on our sides. I wrapped my arms around his waist before falling asleep in his arms.

**Thanks for reading, if you loved it REVIEW, if you hated it REVIEW, if you think I could improve REVIEW. Bye Love ZanderLee**


	40. SORRY

**Okay everyone I know I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while *cough* six months *cough* and I never meant for it to be that long. I tried to turn out a chapter once a month but couldn't get the right words down to even send to my Beta, so I started over again and again and again. I have a chapter for Love Gamble and Suicidal Love almost completed and I love these ones, as well as a new story on my fictionpress account. (AlicezanderLee, of course) it's called Dear Agony so check it out if you want. My most exciting news is that I will be starting a new story here on Fanfic soon, and it is just like SM's books but with a ZANDER twist. (It's called Breakaway). I hope to have a chapter up for all of the above as soon as possible. Hugs and Kisses Love AliceZanderlee**


	41. Dont count out Alice

**So this is what I have so far of Chapter 40. Originally I was going to do one giant chapter but I think it will work better as two smaller ones. I hope this chapter or part of chapter was worth the wait. I hope to have the second half up by this time next week at the latest.**

Opening my eyes to the dim lighting of our hotel room I moved my free arm to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Last night had been everything I had hoped for and more, and it was only the start. I had only had six months with Bella but that short amount of time has told me one thing, she is the love of my life. I will never let her go and she probably won't ever feel the extent of my feelings but last night I think I gave her a glimpse. I turned to look at her sleeping form, her alabaster skin, her slender figure, long luscious brown hair, full pink lips, beautiful heart shaped face, and ravishing red blush. These features made Bella, Bella and even in sleep these features held so much of her personality and charisma. She is perfect even if she doesn't think the same as everyone else on that subject. I had experienced the fear of her hurt, and the nightmarish pain of loosing her and I can't say I will ever be the same or allow it to happen again. I reached out towards her and ran my thumb along her collar bone before grabbing the necklace that she never removed, on the simple silver chain hung the promise ring I had given her and a small white gold ring with a heart shaped light blue sapphire, that she told me was her baby ring that her mother had given her. I looked at the promise ring and hoped it would soon move from this chain to her finger and then in a few years get replaced by something even more special. I gently allowed the chain and the rings to fall back to their original positions just as she sighed in her sleep, her lips slightly parted, as she rolled from her side to her back. "Bella…Bella…Bella" I shook my head because even in her sleep that was the only word to describe her, well there were others but they didn't fit as well. I now had both of my arms free and decided to go get a shower and visit my baby sister. The shower was warm and relaxing but I made everything fast so I could be here if she were to wake up. I grabbed my mess shorts and an old t-shirt before placing my feet in my flip flops and heading towards Alice and Jasper's room. "Ali" I knocked gently not wanting to wake Jazz if he was still asleep. "Alice" I whispered.

"Yes Edward." She spoke as she opened the door.

"I was wondering what was going on tonight."

"We are going to the water park for the day and then we are hitting the town for tonight." I rolled my eyes, Alice's idea of hitting the town was shopping, rose's was finding a club, and Bella's well was a peaceful walk and dinner. This was going to be different.

"Okay so should I tell Bella that." I asked wondering if Alice would be doing another make over. I loved Bella as she was, don't think that's not true, but Alice made her look amazing and she was always so much more confident afterwards too.

"Sure, but give her this too." She handed me a small box, probably an old shoe box wrapped in paper.

"Okay" I asked looking skeptically at the box.

"It's a swimsuit Edward; I ordered her a new one because hers all need help." She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Oh okay Ali."

"Baby come back to bed." Jasper called from deep within the room. I snickered because she did this to me so many times.

"In a minute" She answered. "Now go back to your girlfriend so I can get back with my boyfriend."

"You got it." I walked away internally laughing at her and Jasper. I opened our hotel room and was shocked to see Bella still deep asleep but that was good because she won't know that I was gone. I called up breakfast and sat down to watch some TV. I guess I lost track of time because by the time I looked down at the clock next to me it was 11 o'clock and breakfast was getting cold. Bella was still sleeping and I was beginning to get worried but she was still breathing so it wasn't too bad. I laid out everything we would need for a day at the water park and put it in my backpack I then unwrapped the box and put her new swimsuit next to her on the bed. It was the color blue I loved against her skin and it had silver beads on the strings, it was a simple cut out one piece, but I think Alice would call it a mono-kini, what ever that is. Also inside the box was a pair of flip-flops that matched the swimsuit perfectly and a pair of denim shorts and a light cover-up. I guess Alice planned this way ahead of time.

"What is that?" I heard Bella mumble sleep still very evident in her voice, as she sat up in bed.

"A swimsuit for you from Alice."

"Oh at least it's cute." She smiled a small half smile and stood up. I think I'll get a shower and get dressed.

"That's a good idea sleepy head you slept half the day away." I joked and she just smiled at me.

"Yeah whatever" She grabbed everything off the bed that I had just laid out and walked into the bathroom. What was I going to do with her? A few moments later she emerged in the swimsuit and shorts but she had yet to put on the cover-up. The blue suit hugged her curves flawlessly and the color only made her pale skin more beautiful. "Okay so when do we leave for the water park." She asked looking at me in my shorts and tee.

"Once Alice and Jasper get finished with what they are doing."

"Okay do you want to call Emmett and Rose?" She asked.

"Yeah why not, maybe we can get Alice to get moving by using her own methods against her." I smiled at the thought, and so did Bella.

"Kay," She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number most likely Emmett's.

"Hey Em…Do you think we should head out soon?... Yeah Edward said the same thing…Okay we will meet you in five…Bye" She closed her phone and looked at me with her brown eyes filled with mischief. "Okay so we are going to disrupt Alice and Jasper just like they disrupt us."

"Perfect." We walked out towards Emmett and Rose's room which was open, guess they knew we were coming.

"Why don't any of my swimsuits fit?" Rose yelled and Bella sped up and went right to her side.

"Maybe because you're pregnant?" I answered.

"No why don't my bikini's fit." She was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe I have one that will fit you." Bella mentioned and Rose seemed to calm down a bit at just the thought. "Hey can you boys handle little Alice while we get her dressed." Bella asked as Rose put on her shoes.

"Yeah It think Emmett and I can handle little bitty Alice."

"I wouldn't be too cocky there Edward." She smirked before giving me a kiss. "Okay so meet us in the lobby when you're done."

"Okay"

"Emmett we are in charge of Mary Alice, while the girls get ready."

"Aww man, we're gonna die."

"No we aren't it's just Alice."

"Just Alice, Just Alice"

"You get sand on her flip-flops and she was ready to rip off your balls and feed them to a bulldog." He looked at me. "She threatened to castrate anyone who touches her Gucci purse or Armani dress." I felt his fear now. "Let alone disrupt her time with Jasper."

"We won't die" I assured him but I was now doubting it myself.

"Whatever you say man, it's your funeral too." We were now marching towards our death and it was something I didn't want to experience quite yet. I knocked on the door and hoped they were dressed and waiting for us.

"What do you want?" She asked looking directly at me.

"Are we going to the water park today or tomorrow?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her very prominent sex-hair.

"Today" She seemed very irritated.

"Then shouldn't we be heading out it's almost 1."

"I guess," She growled as she closed the door.

"We didn't die." I said "I told you we wouldn't die."

"Don't count Alice out yet." Was all I heard Emmett mumble as Rose and Bella stepped out into the hallway. Bella was wearing the swimsuit but without the cover-up that she was wearing earlier, exposing the swimsuit and most of her body. Rose on the other hand was wearing a red bikini top that looked a bit too small but it still covered everything and a cut off denim skirt, her stomach evidence of the baby growing inside was exposed.

"We found something that fit her but it's still a bit small." Bella sighed.

"Oh it's fine." Emmett told Bella looking hungrily at Rose.

"Really?"

"Yeah you look amazing." Emmett walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled.

"Since I can't continue with what I was doing, we are leaving now." Alice screamed as she and Jasper left their room.

"Told you don't count Alice out yet." Emmett muttered and I was again feeling the fear seep into my body.

**Okay so you know the drill I think. Read, Review, PM, Favorite, Alert, blah blah blah blah blah, Thanks ~ZANDER**


	42. Hiatus explanation

**Hi everyone I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't get another chapter out like I thought I could and that is the lamest excuse ever. I now have to go on hiatus until August 8, 2010. I have a family vacation that we have done for 30 years so it is a tradition and then I have band camp so I won't be able to access my computer, my chapters, or the internet. I think I'm going to die from withdrawl. Hope everyone isn't too upset. I will be back to writing as soon as possible. Love AliceZanderLee**


End file.
